Christina and the Dark Lord
by EmilyA198527
Summary: A senior in high school, Christina is making her way home when she finds a young woman in danger. She rescues her, but finds herself being pursued by someone only known as the Dark Lord who wishes to not only have her as his woman, but to possess her mind, body and soul.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter One

Walking down a sidewalk in the small town of Monticello, Tennessee, Christina held several books within her arms as she moved at a steady pace. Her long, curly, black hair hung down her back with a light pink and white ribbon tied within it. She moved at a steady pace with her white, long sleeved sweater dress covering her from the bottom of her knee to the backs of her calves. The sound of her white flats hitting against the paved pathway echoed up to her ears as she kept on moving. _I know that I do not have much farther to walk. I will be home soon enough, and I can settle in for the night with one of these great books. _She turned her gaze down to a few trashy romance novels that were securely against her chest. _I wonder which one of these I should-_

"Help me."

Christina snapped herself out of the train of thought she had started to have. Her body came to an abrupt stop on the sidewalk. "Hello?" she asked. Speaking in a slightly curious tone, she made her voice to sound a little loud, echoing out to who she heard call out. "Is someone out here?"

"Over here."

She turned her head towards the right side of her body, and noticed that the voice was coming from the direction of a nearby bush in the park across the street. Christina didn't know whether to go to the voice or not. The prospect of it being someone who was going to jump out and attack her was pretty high. However, she never walked away from someone that asked for help. Looking the road over, Christina hurried across the deserted road. She made her way around the bush, and stepped to the other side. Her dark brown eyes fell upon the form of what appeared to be a young woman in a tattered white dress. Dropping her books to the ground, Christina ran over to her, and dropped down beside her onto the ground. "Oh my god…" She whispered. Disbelief of the situation started to creep inside her mind. The thought that someone could hurt this poor person seemed to be almost impossible. "What happened to you?"

"He captured me…" the woman whispered. She spoke in a shaky voice towards Christina. Sitting up, strands of her blond hair fell in front of her face. Tears trailed down the fair skin of her cheeks from her blue eyes. "He…he had me tied to a symbol, and was chanting out words in some language that sounded almost…demonic in nature."

_I am pretty sure that I am not sleep walking at the moment. What she is telling me sounds almost to be an idea straight out of some sort of horror movie that has to do with Satan worship. _Doing her best to not upset the woman, Christina showed her hands to her. "Here," she said, "let me take you to my home. I live nearby and you will be safe-"

"I think she came over this way."

Catching the sound of a male voice, Christina tightened up. She realized in that moment the woman and herself were going to be seen together.

"What are we going to do?" The woman asked, whispering. She spoke in a terrified voice. "They are going to find us!"

She grabbed her hand, and ran her around the bushes, stepping over her fallen library books. Christina darted across the road to where a 2012 red Mercedes was parked. "Get down!" Whispering, she pulled the woman down beside her on the ground. One of her fingers brought itself to her mouth, motioning her to be quiet.

"I suppose that the young lady that we had chosen tonight was not indeed the one, my lord."

Christina took a moment to gather up enough courage, and she eased herself to look around the corner of the car. Her eyes fell upon a short, fat man with black hair and a black mustache to be standing in the entrance to the park. She noticed how he was dressed in a solid black suit with matching black loafers. _If he thinks that the suit is going to help him look thinner, he is sadly- _Her train of thought ended due to noticing a man standing almost seven feet tall to be moving out there beside the short man. The mere sight of the man took her breath of away.

"We will not worry about this one." The taller man said. Pulling down the hood of his black robe, his long, black hair came falling down his shoulders and back. His emerald green eyes twinkled in the lights of the moonlight. "I am sure that I will find the one that is to be my woman, and who is to share the darkness with me."

_Holy shit! That guy is huge! I have never seen someone as tall as him in my entire life! _Her eyes looked down to the ground, and caught sight of her library books. She almost stopped breathing. Realizing that she had left some evidence behind caused her to fear for the lives of the woman and herself.

"What do we have her?" the short man asked. Bending down, he brought up several trashy romances. "It seems that the woman had help from someone else." He handed the books towards the taller man.

"Hmm…interesting…" Looking over the trashy romance novels in his hands, a smirk formed across his strong face. "These books here tell me something about this new person."

"What is that, my lord?"

"That the person who helped this woman is someone that is pure and innocent." He replied. Smiling towards the shorter man, he showed the books towards him. "For, you see…these books are about women who are living a normal mundane life…until they meet someone who has a darker aspect to themselves. I believe…the person who got these books is the one for me to call my own." Holding the books to his chest, he turned, and walked back inside of the park with the shorter man following behind him.

_Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad! They have the library books that I rented from the local library! I don't know how I am going to be able to explain how I lost the books! _Panic settled in for a brief moment due to the two strangers running off with her books. She managed to pull her eyes away from where they had been, and focused on the woman next to her.

"Are they gone now?" The woman asked, softly. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Is it safe for us to go?"

"Yes," Christina replied, "and we better go now before they come back." She grabbed a hold of the woman's hand, and ran down the sidewalk with her keeping up with her quickened pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Two

Heavy breaths escaped from Christina's mouth. She desperately ran down the sidewalk with the woman behind her. Her eyes fell upon the front door of her townhouse. _Home sweet home… I never thought I would be so happy to see my home in my life. _Christina moved up the stone steps of her residence, and reached inside one of her sweater dress.

"Please hurry." The woman said, pleading. "We must get inside before he finds us."

"It is going to be okay." Christina replied. She slid the key into the keyhole, and opened the door. She ushered the woman inside first into the darkened townhouse before she closed the door back. Her right hand reached over, and flipped the light switch for the living room. "Have a seat." She took the moment to remove her shoes off of her feet. Walking into the living room, Christina sat herself down at one end of her beige sofa. She looked to the woman at the other end of the sofa, holding her arms. "What is your name?"

"Jennifer." She answered. Turning her eyes towards her, her voice escaped her mouth in a soft whisper. "Jennifer Watkins."

"Okay, Jennifer," Christina said, focusing on her, "I want you to tell me what happened to you tonight in the park." She scooted over a bit towards her but left enough space between them. Her eyes could tell that she was still highly scared and nervous. "I need to know what happened to you, and what that man did to you."

"That was no man that you saw." Jennifer turned her eyes down towards the floor. She released a shuddered breath from her mouth. "That…was a monster that you saw tonight."

"Do you know his name?"

"His followers kept calling him the Dark Lord, but I am pretty sure that is not his true name."

"I see." She took in what the girl was telling her. Right now was the best time for her to not be like a psychologist. She needed to be gentle with her, and go into it easily as to not scare her away. "Why did they have you in the park tonight?"

"They were saying that they thought I was the one for the Dark Lord, but they were not sure." Bowing her, Jennifer softly sobbed into her hands. "They whipped my back because I fought them to keep from being put onto some strange symbol to be sacrificed on. They were going to kill me once the Dark Lord changed his mind!"

Christina moved her eyes towards the woman's back, and found it to be littered with welts that could only come from being whipped with a horse whip. _That bastard is going to pay for doing this to her. I am not going to let him get away with putting his hands on her like this. _Anger started to consume every fiber of her being. There was no way in hell that she would let him get away with hurting her like he had. A heated breath escaped her mouth before she could speak to her. "You are safe here, Jennifer. This is a very good neighborhood, and if anyone happens to see anything strange they will call the authorities and let them know about what is going on."

"I am relieved to know that." Jennifer replied.

"Now…do you know someone to call for them to come get you?" Christina asked, softly. She reached over to the table in front of her, and brought the cordless phone to Jennifer. "Do you know someone that can come do this for you?"

"Yes." Nodding her head up and down, Jennifer took the phone from her, and started dialing a number. "Dad, it's me, Jennifer."

Christina rose to her feet, feeling better now that they were indoors, as well as that she was on the phone with someone that could help her get home without the freaks from the park intervening in it. She made her way to the front door, and noticed something outside. Her eyes peered through the glass window, and noticed tall forms in black clothing to be walking up the road on the opposite side. "Oh shit." She whispered.

"Yes. I am fine, dad." Jennifer said. "I need you to come and get me. I am about two blocks away from the park at a solid white townhouse."

Rushing over, she turned the light off for the living room, and crawled towards Jennifer. "Get down!" She yelled, whispering. Her hands pulled her down onto her stomach in her living room. She looked over at her hanging up the phone before her voice could speak up. "We need to stay down like this for a while."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well, I looked out the glass of the front door, and I noticed some people wearing black starting to walk the opposite side of the sidewalk." Her ears caught the sound of heavy footsteps outside of her townhouse. She placed her hand around the mouth of Jennifer. Christina glanced towards the window that her sofa was sitting in front of. Her body pressed down against the hardwood floor of the living room. Watching, her eyes fell upon the form of the very same tall man from the park. She took the time to notice how he was dressed in a black tee shirt, and denim pants instead of the black robe she had seen him wear earlier.

"It seems that our little sparrow has evaded us." He said. Turning, he had his back to the window, and looked in a direction. "Let's leave this place before someone notices us. We don't want to cause attention to ourselves."

Listening, Christina found the sound of several heavy feet walking away from her home, and down the sidewalk. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. "It's over." She whispered. She removed her hand from the woman's mouth, and slowly moved to her feet. Christina slipped over towards the front door, and looked through the glass window. She didn't see any sign of them on the road or on the sidewalk.

"Are they gone?" Jennifer asked, softly. "Are they really gone?"

"Yes." Christina replied. She looked at her from the foyer of her home. "I want you to come over here. I am going to give you some of my stuff to wear so that way when your father is taking you home, they will not recognize you if they see you with him."

"Okay."

Turning, Christina opened up a wooden door next to her white staircase and flipped on a light. She looked around at her laundry room until her eyes fell upon where she had her clean clothes folded up in her hamper. Her body ran over towards it, and slid in front of it. Reaching inside, Christina retrieved a black turtleneck sweater, and a pair of black slacks. She turned around, and noticed Jennifer to be standing there. "I need you to remove the dress, and put these on as fast as you can." Her hands handed the clothes to Jennifer. "I am going to find you a coat and a wrap of some form for you to wear on your head."

"Thank you so much." Jennifer spoke with a tone of appreciation for what she was doing for her. "I appreciate this."

"You are welcome, and call me Christina." Without a second to spare, she rushed out of the room. Her ears listened to the woman quickly changing. She walked up to her coat rack beside the front door, and knelt down to a brown wicker basket underneath a black table. Her hands shoved around a few of her hats until she brought up a black scarf. _That will do nicely. _Christina moved to her feet, and looked over her coats. Her left hand pulled down a black sweater jacket, and took it into the laundry room.

"I threw my dress over into your waste basket."

"That is fine." Christina said. She got her jacket, and eased Jennifer's arms into it first. Her hands grasped the black scarf and moved it around her head. "You are going to be safe."

_Knock._

Christina nearly screamed at the sudden knock, but stopped herself before she did. The move would have been stupid, and carless of her to do. She led Jennifer out of the laundry room, and turned off the light. Walking to the front door, Christina looked through the glass to see a man in his mid-forties to be standing in a spot with a worried look on his face. She opened the door, and looked at him, cautiously. "Are you Jennifer's father?"

"Yes." The man said. He spoke with unbridled anxiousness. "Is she okay?"

"Yes." Stepping to the side, she watched Jennifer run to her father and hold onto him. "I had her to put this on so that way whoever it is that tried to hurt her won't recognize her on the drive to your home."

"Thank you." Holding onto his daughter, he nodded his head to Christina. "Thank you so much. We both appreciate all that you have done."

Nodding her head, Christina watched them head down her sidewalk to a 1991 red Pontiac LE 6000. She waited for them to get going before her hands closed her door. A soft sigh left her mouth. "Now…I am going to bed." She whispered. Christina made her way up the stairs of her townhouse apartment, and took a right turn. Her right hand opened up the door to her Victorian inspired bedroom. She gathered up the bottom of her dress, and pulled it over her head, revealing her curvy frame. "I think I am going to pass on reading any romances tonight. Hell, this night has been like an action story with all the elements to one." Kicking off her shoes, Christina walked over to her bed, and pulled a white, long sleeved nightgown from underneath her pillows. Her hands pulled the gown over her body before she pulled her covers down. _Everything is going to be fine now. There is not a single reason why I need to worry about that group or that person who is known as the Dark Lord. _She climbed underneath her covers, and placed her head in the middle of her pillows before her eyes started to ease themselves shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Three

"Christina…"

Catching the sound of someone whispering to her, she opened up her dark brown eyes. _Who was that? _She moved her gaze to a side of her as she went to sit up. Christina discovered herself to be nestled in a large bed with her body upon the top of white silk covers. _Where in the hell am I? _Moving her eyes down, she noticed how her body was dressed in a white, sleeveless nightgown that had a square neckline. Confusion continued to ravage her body. She had no idea as to what she was doing there or how she got into a different gown.

"Christina…"

Her body tightened up from hearing a deep voice whispering to her. She slowly moved to her feet off of the bed. Christina took the time to look over the bed, and found it to be a four post bed with white sheer curtains hanging down around the posts. Her mind filled with uncertainty. _I know this is not my room. I don't know how…but I am somewhere that I have no idea where I am. _Her hands reached up, and brushed her hair away from her face. Moving away from the bed, she backed away from it. She started to become very scared with her new surroundings. Christina turned around, and found herself standing before a black painted, wooden door. She moved her gaze down, and focused in on a black door knob. _Do I dare open this door, and follow the voice? I could stay here, but I won't know where I am any better. _A battle went on inside of her body from the situation she was in at the moment. Despite her wish to remain in the room, Christina wrapped her palm around the handle and turned the handle towards the left. She pushed the door open, and stepped over the threshold. Her body eased out into a darkened hallway. "Hello?" she asked. Her voice escaped her mouth in a loud yet worried tone. "Is anyone here?" Suddenly, she caught the sound of the door slamming shut behind her after the doorknob was yanked out of her hand. She turned around, and tried to open the door. However, Christina found the door to be locked, unwilling to open for her.

"Christina…"

She stopped moving all together from the sound of the same deep voice whispering her name. Christina turned away from the door, and looked down towards the hallway, gazing into the darkness that she was in. "Is someone there?" Her ears caught no answer as she stood there. A soft sigh of fear escaped her mouth as she stood there. "Where are you?"

"Don't be scared, my dear Christina." The deep voice said, whispering to her. The voice had a dark sensual tone to it. "I shall guide you towards me."

Her mouth opened up to ask the mysterious voice how it intended to show her the way to where the owner was. She was silenced from torches along the sides of a stone wall, lighting completely on their own. Christina widened her eyes as the torches led down the hallway, and around a corner at the end.

"Just follow the torches, and you will find me."

_I think that I should have stayed in the room now. I am really not sure about this. _Finding herself in a tight bind, Christina started to move down the hallway. Her feet caused very soft thudding noises as the soles pressed down against the smooth texture of a deep purple rug that ran down the hallway. She rubbed the palms of her hands together, trying to give her some kind of warmth and comfort. The idea of her walking down the passage to meet someone that she doesn't even know was a bit unnerving. Rounding the corner, Christina looked down the passage way. Her eyes caught sight of another black door at the bottom of some stone stairs with the torches going towards it. _I am going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I will not let anything bad happen to me here tonight. Things are going to be all right. _Moving her hands to her sides, Christina began her descent down the stairs. She looked around herself only to find stone walls on either side of her body. Her eyes made their way back towards the black door as she drew closer to it. She reached out with one of her hands once she was before the door, and went to touch the black door handle. Christina watched in amazement as the door opened up on its own. Pulling her hand back, she eased herself over the open doorway and stepped into the room. Her eyes found the room's floor to be covered in white smoke flooding it. Christina eased herself a little further from the door, taking in her surroundings. A feeling of uneasiness started to surface in her.

"Hello Christina."

The sudden sound of a man speaking directly to her caught her off guard. She lifted her head up, and to her horror was the very man she had seen outside of her home, as well as outside of the park when she saved the woman. Her eyes widened in horror as she pulled in a breath of air.

"I have been waiting for you." He said, standing up. His deep voice dripped with unbridled sensuality. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you."

"I am out of here." She whispered. Turning around, she went to make a run for the door. Her body came to an abrupt stop due to the sudden appearance of the man once more in front of her.

"I don't think so." Lowering down the hood of his black cloak, his emerald green eyes pore down into her gaze. "You see…you interrupted a ceremony tonight between a young woman and I. I was to take the young woman home afterwards with neither one of us hurt."

_If this is going to be the last night of my life, I am going to fight for it. _Planning to not back down to him, she intensified her stare. "No…I saved Jennifer from your group of pack dogs and yourself! She was scared to death and there were welts on her back from what you did to her!"

"Is that what she told you?"

"She told me that she was abducted because some guys thought she was the right one for you, but you decided she was not right and that she needed to be sacrificed. Sacrificed?! Are you out of your mind?!" She turned her back to him. Walking a few steps from him, she tightened her hands into the shapes of fists. Her body was full of rage for what he had done for her. "Someone who would hurt a living soul like you hurt her…doesn't deserve to live!" Whirling around, she went to punch him with her right hand. Her hand was stopped by his grabbing it. A gasp escaped from her mouth due to feeling him pull her against his body.

"You are indeed the one that I have been searching for." Speaking softly, he moved his face in closer to hers. His lips were mere inches away from her own mouth as he spoke deeply to her. "I am much older than you think me to be…and I have spent centuries upon centuries…looking for the one woman who was pure of heart and also would not allow someone as evil as I to hurt the lives of the innocent."

_This man is out of his god damn mind if he thinks that I am going to agree to any sort of relationship with him. _She squirmed against his body as her eyes looked up into his gaze. "Get your hands off of me." She growled at him. "I want nothing to do with a sick bastard like you."

"It is too late for you to back out now, my dear Christina. For you see…you are mine already." He leaned in closer, and pressed his mouth against hers.

Christina tried to scream out in defiance in the kiss. She noticed how her body seemed to grow warmer, and relaxed in the kiss with him. Slowly, she started to hear a ringing sound, and closed her eyes. In the next instance, she sat up, throwing her covers away. "Get off of me!" Her eyes took a moment to soak in her area, and found her to be back in her room. She looked over towards where the ringing sound had come from. Gazing upon her alarm clock, a soft chuckle escaped from her mouth. One of her hands reached over, and hit the button, stopping the noise. "It was just a dream." She whispered, standing up. "It was just a horrible…crazy dream." Christina rose to her feet beside her body and rubbed her face a bit.

Ring.

She walked over to where her cordless phone was nestled in its hook, and pressed the speaker button on it. "Hello?" she asked. Her hands grabbed her nightgown, and pulled it off of her as she spoke in a soft, friendly voice. "This is Christina. How may I help you?"

"Christy, its Becky." A woman said, speaking over the phone. "Are you okay? You didn't call me when you got home last night."

"I am doing just fine, Aunt Becky." Walking over to her white dresser, Christina pulled out a white sports bra and slipped over the top of her naked frame. She pulled at the fabric that was hugging her round, firm breasts for a while before her hands closed the drawer back into place. "In a minute, I am going to be going for my morning run."

"Okay. I have to get going, but I called to tell you that I know a man that is perfect for you."

Rolling her eyes, a frustrated breath escaped her from what her aunt was telling her. _I am not going to stand here, and listen to her try to fix me up with someone else. She is always doing this shit even though I hate it when she does it. _She opened up one of the bottom drawers, and pulled out a pair of white drawstring flared pants. "I gotta go, Becky. I will talk to you later."

"Christy-"

Christina hit the end call button on the phone before her aunt could finish what she was about to say. "Perhaps you will take the hint that I don't want you fixing me up with anyone." She muttered. Her hands helped her slip the pants on her body, slipping her legs into each hole. Once she had secured the waist band on her hips, Christina picked a pair of white socks she had on the dresser, and took them over to her bed. _That was one crazy ass dream I had last night. _She took the time to ease each sock onto each foot, not wanting to have them twisted for her run. Her mind went back to the stranger in her dreams telling her that she was already his. She had no idea what he meant, but tried to reassure herself it was nothing. Standing up, Christina snatched her MP3 player that was on the top of her dresser next to a set of headphones, and headed for the door to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Four

Moving outside of her room, Christina walked down the stairs a bit briskly. She slipped her ear buds inside of her ears, securing them. Her hand made sure that the end of the cord was securely inside of her MP3 player. She tucked it into a pocket of her pants before she reached the bottom floor of her home. Walking over to the brown wicker basket, she knelt and grabbed onto her favorite pair of white running sneakers from beside it. Her hands slipped each of the shoes onto her feet, and made sure to tighten up the strings. _I believe that a good run will help me forget that crazy ass dream that I had last night. _Christina moved to her feet, and looked at herself in a mirror that hung over the small, black table. Her hands moved through her hair, brushing it out and smoothing it. She gave up when the realization hit that she would be taking a shower when she got home anyways. Stepping outside, Christina pulled the door shut, and moved down the stairs of her home. Her right hand turned her MP3 player on as she started to do a light jog.

"I know you want this-"

_I don't think so. _Shaking her head, she used one of her fingers on her hand holding the MP3 player to hit the next button.

"Hit me baby one more-"

_Pass. _Rolling her eyes, Christina hit the button on her MP3 once more, hoping to find a good song.

"Don't be scared…I've done this before…Show my your teeth."

A smile came to her face at hearing the song playing through her head phones. Tucking the Mp3 player back into one of the pockets of her pants, Christina started to run a little bit harder, and faster. The wind caused her long hair to bounce a bit as she jogged. She slowly stopped at the crosswalk towards the park, and made her way towards the entrance of it. Christina nodded her head to a few people waving at her as she kept on running down one of the sidewalks. She glanced towards a spot, and noticed the very same short man she had seen the previous night in the park's entrance with the taller man. _Oh no…this is not going to be good. He is that tubby bastard that I saw last night. _Christina pulled her eyes away from him, and focused ahead. She moved past him without any problems. Without hesitation, she reached inside the pocket, and turned her MP3 off.

"I believe that I see her, Dark Lord."

She tightened up from catching the sound of what the man said to her. Slowly, Christina turned around from where she stood. Her eyes fell upon the short man looking right at her as he closed his phone.

"Excuse me," he said, "but can I have a word with you?"

"Not in your dreams, fat ass." She said, fiercely. Christina broke into a full run down the sidewalk. She put all of her strength in running as hard and as fast as she could down the sidewalk. Rounding a corner, her body hit something, hard, and sent her falling down onto the sidewalk on her ass.

"I am sorry about that."

All of her organs inside of her body froze catching the eerily familiar voice of the man from her dream, as well as the man who had hurt Jennifer. She turned her head up, and found herself staring at the person who she had seen the previous night.

"Here," he said, showing a hand to her, "let me help you up."

Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to kick him in the groin, and make a desperate break for it. She glanced around, and found the park to be pretty crowded. If he tried to do abduct her, there would be witnesses around. Looking back to him, Christina slipped her hand into his grasp. She made her way back to her feet, and looked towards him with sweat rolling down her a bit from her hard run. "Thanks." She said, softly.

"Don't mention it." He pulled off his sunglasses and gazed into her eyes with his emerald green stare. "What brings a lovely lady like you out on a day like this?"

"I am just out here doing my morning jog." She took the moment to find him an outfit that seemed to be like the outfit he had worn around her home the previous night. Her eyes glanced over his black tee shirt and jeans before she looked back towards his eyes. "I usually come out here and run."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone." Her eyes caught one of his hands reached up towards her face, and brushing several strands of her hair away from her face. She trembled a bit from his fingers touching her skin.

"Don't be afraid of me." Whispering, he moved a little closer to her. His eyes gazed into her eyes from where he stood in front of her. "I don't wish to harm you."

"Well…I don't trust people too much that I just meet." Christina did her best to remain calm despite her wish to hurt him for hurting Jennifer. She shivered a bit from his hand moving around to the back of her neck, but tried to remain calm about the situation.

"Allow me to show you what I wish to do."

Before she could speak, she found herself locked into a kiss with him. She tightened her eyes, and let out some muffled noises in the kiss with him. Her hands came up, and tried to push him away from her. Slowly, Christina found the warm sensation in the kiss from her dream coming back to her, flooding her senses and making it hard for her to fight him in the moment of passion. She pressed her palms against his chest, gently. Her mouth moved with his, returning the passionate kiss back to him as her eyes were closed.

"What are you doing, Christina?!" her brain screamed. It spoke with a frantic tone inside of her mind, alerting her of the situation. "You are kissing the very person who hurt that poor girl last night! Get out of the kiss! Get out of it now!"

Realizing what she was doing at that moment with him, Christina found the strength to break the kiss with him, and backed away from him. She looked at him as she tried to catch her breath from where she stood.

"I will be seeing you…Christina."

Her eyes widened in shock at hearing him say her name. She watched him turn away from her with a sensual smile on his face, and walk towards the direction of the short man. _This is not good! This is not good at all! He knows my name! I don't know how he knows my name, but he knows who I am! _She reached up to her mouth where his mouth had been, and found herself flooded with a fire of desire that made any dream she had from a novel pale in comparison. She broke herself out of the moment, and raced on down the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Five

Christina ran as hard as she could down the sidewalk in the direction of the road. _I have to get back to my townhouse as fast as I can. I need to get in it before he realizes where I live. _She slowed herself to a stop when she got to the cross walk. Her body bent over. Puffs of air escaped her mouth as she stood her ground on the sidewalk. She desperately tried to catch her breath.

"Christina?"

Catching the sound of a familiar voice, she brought her head up, and made eye contact with a young woman her age next to her, wearing a hot pink version of what she had on.

"Are you okay?" the young woman asked, concerned for her. "What is wrong?"

Straightening herself to stand up, she let out a sigh of relief. "Rebecca, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you right now." She said, whispering. Her voice escaped her mouth, sounding much softer and out of breath. "There are no words to explain how happy I am to see you right now."

"What's going on?" Brushing her long blonde hair away from her face, her dark brown eyes focused on her with worry flooding from them. "Is someone chasing after you?"

"Let me explain it to you on the way to my home." Christina motioned for her to follow her. She moved down the sidewalk with her at her side. Her eyes darted around the area with panic filling them. "You have no idea what kind day, as well as night, that I have had."

"Well…I am here to listen."

"Are you willing to be open minded to this?"

"Aren't I always?"

A soft chuckle escaped her mouth from catching what her friend said to her. She knew that her friend was always willing to listen to the craziest ideas that someone had or the craziest story that seemed too good to be true. "Okay…" Christina glanced around them once more as they walked past the main entrance to the park. Finding the tall man and the short man to be nowhere in sight, she focused her attention back onto her. "Last night, I was walking home from the library when I found a girl in the park, crying."

"Had she been raped?"

"No, but she had been whipped with a horse whip. I got her across the road, and hid behind a car right as the sound of someone coming echoed to our ears. I turned around, and noticed a huge man standing beside a shorter, fatter man, looking around the area."

"And you think they have something to do with what happened?"

"I believe it is a high chance that they had something to do with it." Bringing herself to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk, Christina looked up to the crosswalk sign before looking back towards her friend. "I got the girl to my house, and had her to call her father and come pick her up."

"Well," Rebecca said, calmly, "it seems like you did all that you needed to do, and that everything should have been fine."

"I wish that was the case." Looking back up, Christina watched the light change before she started to walk with her across the street to the other side. "Last night, I dreamt that I woke up in some sort of castle where the taller man lived, and he kissed me."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"It didn't feel like a normal kiss though, Rebecca. It was like liquid fire to me. At that moment, I woke up in my room from my alarm clock going off, and I decided to go for a jog. When I went to the park, I ended up running into the same man in the park and he kissed me moments before I ran into you."

"I think that you are over reacting, Christina." Rebecca stopped walking, and looked towards her with a half-smile on her face. "I mean…what is so wrong about getting kissed by some stranger in the park?"

"When the stranger happens to be the same person who hurt a girl you helped and also invaded your dreams, I believe that would be an issue." Christina felt angry that her friend was not taking her seriously. Shaking her head, she proceeded to walk a bit more from her.

"Christina."

She brought her body to a stopping point, and turned back around towards the direction of her friend with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to say without thinking about your feelings." Rebecca walked up to her, and took her hands in hers. "Don't worry though. You are going to be safe. You live in a neighborhood where if anyone sees anything strange, they will call the cops." She brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face, and flashed a smile. "Now…I think that we both need to go to our homes, and get ready for the costume ball tonight at the school."

_Oh shit! That is right! The ball is going to be tonight, and I still need to work on the gown that I plan to wear to the event! _Nodding her head, Christina showed a much calmer look towards her dear friend. "I agree with you on that. Well…I think that we both have had a good little exercise, and now it is time for us to head to our homes and get ready for the event."

"Do you want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"Sure. I would like that." She waved bye to her friend, and watched her head off in another direction. She started to feel a little bit better. Deep down, Christina reassured herself that everything was going to be all right, and that she had nothing to worry about. Her body turned, and proceeded down the sidewalk in the direct


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Six

Slowing down in front of the stairs to her home, Christina made her way up them at a steady pace. She pulled her ear buds out of her ears, and draped them over her shoulders. Her right hand reached out, and pushed her door open. Christina moved herself over the open threshold of her home, and closed the door behind her. _Time to get to work. _She took the time to remove her sneakers by the front door, and move up the stairs at a quick pace. Christina took a left down the hallway, and opened up a door across from where her bedroom was. She flipped on a light in the room, and looked over to a corner of the room where a simple, white gown was nestled on a dressmaker's dummy. Her hands rubbed against one another as she started to walk towards it.

Ring.

Christina brought herself to an abrupt stop upon catching the sound of her phone in the sewing room ringing. She looked over to her sewing machine in the room, and found her other cordless phone to be ringing. Her body moved over to the other side of the room opposite of where the dressmaker's dummy was. She reached up, and brought her phone off the hook. Bringing it up to a side of her head, Christina released a soft breath of air. "Hello," she said, "this is Christina. How may I help you?"

"Hello Christina."

Her body tightened up from hearing the voice of the man known as the Dark Lord over the phone. _Just calm down, Christina. You need to be strong in this conversation with him. You cannot show fear to him. You must remain strong no matter what he says to you over the phone. _She pulled in a silent breath of air, and released it with her soft voice. "Who is this?"

"I am sure that Jennifer told you that I am known as the Dark Lord," he replied, "but call me, Mark."

"Well, Mark, how did you get a hold of my phone number?"

"I have ways of finding the information about someone…especially if they leave library books with their names inside of them for someone to find."

Her eyes tightened up out of frustration. She rubbed her face as she was regretting having let her library books behind when she got Jennifer away from him. "What is it that you want?" Her frustration started to surface in her voice with her fierce courage. "Huh? What is this really all about? Are you pissed that I stopped you from hurting an innocent girl?"

"I am not at all angry about you assisting the young woman last night." He spoke in a deep, calm tone of voice that had a bit of sensuality within it. "As a matter of fact…this phone call…is merely to thank you."

"What do you want to thank me for?"

"For revealing to yourself to me last night in your dream. I have been searching for a long time for a young woman that would leave the room, and search out my voice."

_I knew it! I should have stayed in the bedroom in that dream! If I had stayed in the room, none of this would be happening right now. _She began to pace the floor a bit in her sewing room due to the level of anxiousness growing in her voice. "I don't know who or what the hell you are, but I am not going to play this sick little game with you."

"I am not playing any games with you."

"Oh really? Then why in the hell are you talking to me in the first place?"

"I am informing you that you will be receiving a set of packages outside of your home…and that you might be seeing me tonight at your school's costume ball."

Her heart nearly stopped. Had she heard him right? Had he said to her that he was going to be at the ball that night at her very own high school? She started to panic tremendously. The thought of him being at her school was enough to cause her into a full out panic attack. "Why-"

"I will be seeing you very soon. See you tonight, my lady."

"Look-"Her words went silent from the sound of his phone clicking, abruptly ending the phone call conversation. She placed her phone back on the hook, and let out a frustrated growl. "The nerve of that…that….argh!" she shouted. She released her anger for what was going on that moment with Mark and her. "Who in the hell does he think-"

Ding-dong.

Her ranting grew silent from the sound of her ears catching the sound of her front door's bell ringing. She snapped her head towards the direction of where the open doorway of the sewing room was. Slowly, Christina moved her way out of the room, and looked down the stairs to the front door.

Ding-dong.

_Maybe I should just turn, and go back into the sewing room. I can just turn away, and pretend that no one is at the front door of my home. _She wanted to ignore that someone was at the front door, but she had a feeling that she better answer the door. Christina forced herself to move down the stairs. She placed her hand on her doorknob, and turned it over to the left. Her eyes glanced around, but saw no one standing there. Looking down, Christina found a set of two packages with a smaller one on top of a larger one. She took a moment to gather the packages into her arms before she looked to the neighborhood. Her eyes noticed how everything seemed to appear normal to her. She walked back in, and closed the door behind her. Christina moved herself up the stairs, cradling the packages in her arms. She moved into her room, and moved the boxes onto her bed. Her hands took up the smaller one, and opened it up. Looking inside, Christina found her library books to be neatly stacked on top of one another. She moved the books to the side, and looked to the larger one. Her eyes noticed how the larger box was black with a purple ribbon tied in a bow. Slowly, she opened up the box, and found a beautiful deep purple tube ball gown to be nestled inside of it with a pair of matching gloves, and slippers. _I have to admit…he is trying to impress me that is for sure. _Her eyes fell upon a small envelope that was nestled on top of a black velvet box. Picking it up, Christina opened it up, and pulled out a note inside of it.

The note read: "Dearest Christina, I do apologize for the behavior that you have seen so far of me. I am not a demon as I am sure Jennifer wishes you to think of me to be. I am not even close to being something as foul as that. However, I do wish for you to understand that I wish to make you a very happy woman. It would please me to see you wear this ensemble tonight at the ball. Sincerely, Mark."

Her heart swelled up with emotions from reading the words that he had written her. No man had written her something that sound as sweet as what he had written to her in the letter. A shy smile started to form onto her face.

"Snap out of it, Christina!" her brain screamed, alerting her. "This is from the same man that just tricked you into a kiss with him and has been stalking you! Do you really want to do this?!"

Despite her brain trying to coax her into thinking rationally, Christina found herself thinking about him for a few moments longer. She was caught off guard by the sound of her cellphone going off. Her hand placed the top of the box to the side, and grabbed her phone off of her night stand. She discovered it to be an alarm that red in white lettering: Hair Appointment in 15 minutes. _Oh shit! That is right! I have to get going! _Christina moved her phone into the pocket of her pants. She reached down to the bottom of her sports bra, and pulled it off of her, quickly. Her hands yanked down a white, zip up jacket from the top of the door and moved onto her body. Looking over, Christina let her eyes dance over the gown awaiting her inside of the box. Despite all that had went down between her and this mystery man, a bashful smile moved onto her face. She grabbed the strap of her white purse off of her door knob, and darted out of the room for the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Seven

Christina wasted little time in hurrying down the stairs to the front door of her home. She knelt down, and slipped her white sneakers onto her feet. Her hands wasted little time in securing them into place before she opened up her front door. Pulling the door shut behind her, Christina made her way down the front stairs of her home, and headed down the sidewalk in the opposite direction she had come from earlier.

"Hello, Christina."

Catching the sound of someone calling to her, Christina turned her gaze to the road. She discovered Brittany, Rachel, and Kendra, the three most popular girls in her graduating class to be riding in their apple red convertible. _Great…this is just what I need to deal with right now. A group of girls who live to torment people like me who don't have the money or the lifestyle that they live...this is going to top the kind of crazy day that I have been having. _She kept herself moving at a brisk pace down the sidewalk as she looked to them. "Hello girls." She said, politely. "How are you all doing today?"

"We are doing just fine, Christina." Brittany said, coyly. She flashed a cocky smirk as she drove the car at a speed to move beside her. "We are just on our way uptown to get our hair down at our favorite salon. Are you heading to your grandmother's to get your hair done?"

"No. I am heading to a place to get my hair done as well." Reaching a crosswalk, Christina stood there, waiting for the sign to change for her.

"I bet you are wearing something so low class that you are going to be the laugh of the ball." Rachel said, laughing with Kendra. "We are going to be the belles of the ball."

Deep down, she wanted so much to go off on the girls, and tell them what she, as well as the rest of the senior class, thought of them. Christina decided that if she would tell them what she really wanted to tell them that she would be sinking to their level, and she didn't want to do. Pulling her eyes away from them, she discovered a black limo to be pulling up in front of herself. _What in the hell is going on here? _

"Miss Christina."

Catching the sound of someone calling out her name, she snapped her head. To her amazement, her eyes fell upon the form of the same short man that she had seen out in the park with Mark. Christina watched him make his way over to the door in front of her, and opened it up. "I-"

"Mr. Callaway has asked me to pick you up," he said, "and take you to your hair appointment."

Christina glanced over towards the direction of the three blond bimbos of her graduating class, and found them to be sitting in the vehicle with their eyes the size of sand dollars and their jaws hanging in the breeze. _You know what…I am going to play along with this. I know that I need to just walk away from this man, and ignore the limo all together. However…I have been waiting for a chance like this to make those three bitches be totally shocked and embarrassed. This is my big break. _A smile moved across her face in their direction as her head nodded to them. "I will see you ladies tonight at the dance." Christina focused her attention onto the opened car door of the limo, and eased herself inside. She sat down on one of the black velvet seats, and took in how there were lights on the ceiling of the limo. Catching the sound of the door shutting, she discovered herself to be closed in there. Her eyes looked forward, and caught the man to be getting in the driver seat. "Excuse me," she asked, "but who are you?"

"My name is Paul Bearer." He replied, calmly. Moving the car into drive, he spoke in a gentle tone to her. "The Dark Lord has asked me to assist you to the hair salon that you are going to, and make sure you make it back to your home without anything happening to you."

"I see." She eased her back against the seat, trying to relax herself. "The salon is called Family Hair Care."

"I will get us there in record time."

"Paul?"

"Yes, Christina?"

"Why is he going to all of these lengths for me? I mean…what is it about me that he finds so special and unique?"

"He finds something in you that he cannot ignore. He told me that you bring a part of his soul back to life whenever you are around him."

"Really? He said that?"

"Yes, Christina. He has sincere feelings for you, and he knows that you and he are meant to be. I can tell that there is a bond that is not like anything else that he has known in his entire existence."

"Exactly…who is Mark Callaway, Paul?"

"You will find out soon enough as to whom the Dark Lord truly is."

_I was afraid that you were going to say that. _An uneasy feeling started to fill her entire being. She didn't like being kept in the dark about things, especially they involved her. Her mind frantically tried to figure a way out of the situation, but she started to realize that there was no way out. There was no exit from getting away from the attention of Mark Callaway. Christina ran one of her hands through her hair, nervously. She tried her hardest to not dwell too much on the situation before herself.

"Here we are, Miss Christina." Paul said, pulling up in front of the salon. "Family Hair Care."

"Thank you for the ride, Paul." Christina replied. Moving towards the door, she found Paul putting the limo into park and climbing out of the driver side door. Her eyes noticed his small frame move around the front of the car, and over towards her door. She took in a breath, and eased herself from the vehicle after he had opened the door for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Eight

Removing herself from the long limo, Christina looked to the hair salon for a moment. She noticed how a few of the hair stylists had taken notice of her arriving there in a limo. Her body turned, and faced Paul's direction. "Thank you for the ride here, Paul." She said. Christina spoke in a polite tone towards the man. Despite her wish to lash out at him for what Mark and him put Jennifer through, she thought that being polite to him would be the best thing she could do since he was kind enough to take her there. "I should be okay to walk home once my hair is done."

"I am afraid that I cannot do that, Christina." Paul replied. He spoke in a firm tone, matching the look on his face. "Mark insists that I pick you up from here, and take you back to your home. Once I take you home, I will take my leave of you."

_Just great…just fucking great. I am going to have to deal with his ass for a while more. Well…I can handle it. Once my hair is done, I will just let him take me to my town house, and then I will say goodbye to his fat ass. _She released a soft breath of air before her head nodded up and down. "Very well, Paul. My hair should be done in about an hour or so."

"I will be back by then."

Her eyes watched him close the door, and go back to the driver side door. She waited for him to pull away from the curb before she moved inside of the salon. Christina took the time to close the door behind, her gently.

"Hey Christina."

Catching the sound of a woman speaking to her, she turned around to find Karen, a middle age woman with medium length dark brown hair and green eyes, staring at her with a grin on her face. _I believe the teasing is about to start. _She made her way towards the direction of where Karen was standing by an empty chair as she released a breath from inside of her mouth. "Hello Karen." She replied. "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing just fine." Karen replied. Speaking in a friendly, peppy tone of voice, she flashed a playful grin. "So…when did you start being a high roller with riding a limo?"

"Trust me, Karen…I had nothing to do with coming here in the limo." Christina placed her purse down beside the chair before her body sat down in it. "I had all intentions of walking here on foot with Brittany and her group following me."

"Then how in the world did you end up coming in a limo?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. So…what do you want to do to your hair for the ball tonight?"

"Well…I was thinking that since my hair is naturally curly that you could just see about curling it a bit more and perhaps putting it halfway up."

"I like the sound of this."

A soft giggle escaped her mouth. She looked up to Karen as if she was her mother. Her own parents had disowned her when she didn't want to live their style. Her family had plans to ship her off to some boarding school for girls, but she wanted to stay in the country and finish high school. To her dismay, she ended up finding herself without a place to call home until Karen managed to step in, and offer her a job there at the salon to help pay her bills and to keep going to school. She watched her pick up a brush, and walk behind her.

"So," Karen said, brushing out her hair, "who is the lucky man that you are going to the ball tonight with?"

"I don't have a date, Karen."

"What do you mean you don't have a date?" Karen's voice took on a shocked tone as she brought the curler over, and started to work on curling her hair with the iron. "A pretty girl like you should be going to the ball with some hot stud."

"I don't have a date for it tonight, Karen." A giggle escaped into her voice. A child like smile moved across her face. Feelings of content and enjoyment crept through her body. "Trust me when I say this, Karen. I am going to the ball with-"

"Me."

She snapped herself out of the moment with Karen upon hearing Mark's voice nearby. _Oh no…Please tell me that I did not just hear Mark's voice. Tell me that I did not hear the voice of the man that has been following me around from last night until this very moment. _Christina turned her eyes towards a spot as she felt Karen working on curling her hair, and discovered Mark to be leaning against a spot, smiling at her. "M-Mark?" She asked, shocked. Her voice grew to the soft sound of a whisper from seeing him there. "What are you-"

"I thought I would come by and check up on you." Mark replied, holding the smile on his face. His voice had its deep tone, but also possessed a sensual sound to it. "Paul told me that you would be here, and I decided to swing by."

"You must be a high roller to be able to afford the limo that Paul dropped her off in." Karen said, moving to the other side of Christina's body. She moved the iron through her hair, making her curly hair to have more of a spiral curl look to it.

"You could say that." He replied to Karen. His eyes made their way back towards Christina as his back was leaning against a post. "Your hair is looking very lovely."

"T-thanks." Christina replied. _What in the hell is wrong with me?! I am sounding like a nervous school girl around the hot senior in school that she has been having a crush on for many years? I should not be acting this way at all. _

_It's amazing what I can make you feel, isn't it Christina?_

Her blood ran cold from catching his voice inside of her head. She glanced over to him, and found him flashing a wider smirk on his face.

"Christina," Karen said, moving behind her, "I think you should have your hair down like this. It looks very nice this way."

Christina pulled her eyes away from Mark's piercing gaze, and focused on her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes noticed how her hair seemed to look rather breathtaking and that there was nothing wrong about it. "I think you are right, Karen." She looked up towards her with a smile. "I like this look."

"Let's walk over to the counter, and you can pay-"

"I will be paying for her hair." Mark said, interrupting Karen. He reached into the front left pocket of his pants and pulled out a hundred dollar bill before giving it to her. "Keep the change."

"Hang on to this one, Christina." Karen said, smiling.

She sat in complete shock at the situation. Not only had he waltzed into her life without warning, but now he was having Karen telling her how she needs to hold onto him. _I am in a whole lot of trouble. _

_I wouldn't say so. _Mark took a step towards Christina, and showed one of his hands to her. "Shall we?"

Despite her better judgment to refuse his hand, Christina knew she had no choice but to take his hand. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Karen or to anyone else that she knew. A soft sigh escaped her mouth. Her hand eased itself into his awaiting one. Christina reached down with her hand, and grabbed a hold of her purse as she rose to her feet from the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Nine

_Maybe if I make a break for it, I can get away from him before he can keep me from escaping him. _She took a breath as she stepped outside the door with him, and proceeded to take a side step. Her body was pulled back suddenly. Looking up, Christina found herself looking up at his face as he had her front side pressed against his.

"I don't think going that way would be a very good idea." Mark said. Speaking deeply, he motioned with his free hand as his other was on the small of her back. "Take a look for yourself."

She didn't know if she should or shouldn't look. After all, this person could get into her head, and read her thoughts. Slowly, Christina turned herself around, and looked in the direction that she had gone to run to. She discovered a team of four men to be pouring concrete cement just three feet away from where she was standing with Mark.

"I believe it is a good thing that I stopped you before you made the mistake of rushing into that area."

"I guess…" She replied. Turning her gaze towards him, Christina managed to work herself away from being so close to his body. Her hand straightened out her jacket as she glared at him. "I guess that is your one good deed for the day."

"Don't you mean my third good deed? I did send you those other two items today for you to wear tonight at the ball."

She immediately stopped moving her hands over her white jacket and pants from him mentioning that he had sent the other two things as a good deed. Rage began to consume her from the mere notion of it being a sympathy gift. Her eyes filled with unbridled rage due to what he had said to her. "In other words…the gown, slippers, gloves, and the returning of my books were just sympathy gifts?"

"I-"

"You cock, arrogant, self-righteous bastard." She growled. Moving around his body, Christina went moving down the sidewalk in a huff. Her rage wanted her to lash out at him for saying that the things that he had sent for her, as well as paying for her hair at Karen's salon, to be good deeds. She crossed her arms across her chest as she kept walking.

"Christina, will you please stop?"

"Not on your life." She proceeded to keep on walking when she felt herself pulled backwards. After a moment, she found her back pressed against a brick wall of a building in the slower part of town and him standing in front of her. Her eyes gaze up into his, and shuddered a bit from the piercing emerald green eyes looking down at her.

"I did not mean for what I said to be taken to be Sympathy gifts." Mark replied. "I am not that cruel of a person to do such a thing to someone as kind, innocent, sweet, and beautiful as you." His frustration for her wanting to run away from him became evident in his voice. He reached up, and caressed a side of her face with several of his fingertips as his voice begun to sound much deeper to her. "My only wish is to make you happy, and I am prepared to do whatever it means to make that a reality."

Her body tightened up inside from the mere brushing of his hand against her face. His fingertips felt like liquid fire dancing deep into her soul. No man had managed to do something to pierce her deep inside like he had done to her. She drew in a breath of air as her eyes noticed his face to be close to her own. "You have been a little forceful with me, Mr. Callaway." She said. Her voice escaped her mouth in a soft whisper as she looked up to him. "Using force with me is not going to win you my heart or happiness."

"I am not always forceful." He replied. Moving his head in a little closer, Mark brought his mouth within an inch of hers. "I can be very loving at times…and have you feeling very…very good."

_Oh god damn it! He is making it so hard for me to hate him right now! Why is it so hard for me to not hate him?! _She pulled in a breath of air and swallowed it down her throat. Her eyes lowered down, and gazed upon his mouth to be dangerously close to hers. Christina shivered all over from the space between them getting smaller and smaller. "What are you doing?" She spoke in a soft whisper as she kept her eyes on his approaching face. "What…are…?"

"You cannot deny that you don't feel something right now between us." Making his voice even deeper, he spoke with pure sensuality dripping from every single word that came out of his mouth. "I know that you want me right now, and that it is taking every bit of strength that you have inside of your body to keep yourself from kissing me right now."

Deep down, Christina knew that he was absolutely right about what he was saying. She wanted him. She needed him more than anything else on the planet. Seeing his mouth so close to hers was too big of a temptation to resist. Her mouth trembled a bit as she fought desperately to keep her distance from making contact with his mouth.

"Don't hold back, my lady. I know you want me as much…as I want you right now."

Unable to keep herself away from him, Christina leaned in the rest of the way, and pressed her lips against his mouth. She found herself locked into a passionate kiss like no other with him. A soft moan of release escaped from her mouth as her hands moved around the back of his neck a bit. Her lips moved with his, finding a rhythm within there. Shivers ran up and down her spine from the sensation of his hands moving down the sides of her body to her hips. Slowly parting her lips, Christina discovered his long tongue to be invading her mouth. Another soft moan escaped from her mouth as she welcomed it within her lips.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing, Christina?!" her brain screamed. "You are making out with the same exact person who hurt Jennifer just the other night! Snap out of it! Break out of the kiss with him!"

She completely ignored her brain, holding onto the moment with him. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted than to be there within his arms, kissing him with just as much passion as he was kissing her. After a few moments, she noticed him to be pulling back from her. Christina eased her eyes opened, and looked up towards his piercing emerald green eyes.

"That wasn't so bad…was it?" He asked, catching his breath.

"No…it was quite nice." She replied. Christina caught the sound of a car pulling up as she was looking into his eyes. Looking around him, she discovered Paul to be standing in a spot with one of the doors opened up. She looked back to Mark, and found him showing her one of his hands. Christina swallowed a lump down her throat, knowing very well that the chemistry that she had with him was very strong and hard to ignore. Sliding her hand into his, she made her way towards the awaiting limo with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Ten

Christina stepped inside of the very limo that had taken her to the hair salon, and situated her down onto a spot. She trembled from the sensation of someone sitting beside her. Looking over, she discovered Mark to be moving himself beside her on a seat in the limo. Her eyes moved towards the front from where she sat in the limo with Mark at her side, and noticed Paul to be moving into his seat.

"Where to now?" Paul asked, calmly. "Shall I take the lady home, my lord?"

"I believe that would be a good idea, Paul." Mark said. Turning his eyes towards her, his voice kept the high level of sensuality within it. "Christina needs to get ready for the ball tonight."

"Yes sir."

Christina swallowed a lump down her throat from catching the sound of what he said to Paul. Her ears caught the sound of something rolling up, and turned her attention towards the direction of the sound. She found the window behind Paul's head going up, cutting her off towards him. Christina found herself shivering from the sensation of something moving onto the bottom of her chin. Turning her head, she gazed upon his face looking down at her.

"I thought that we could use with some privacy on the way to your home."

_Oh shit…this is not going to be good at all. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants to do a hell lot more than talk to me. _She took in a breath of air as she watched him with nervous eyes. "L-look," she said, "I am not quite sure that you are expecting from me on the way to my home, but I am not that type of girl."

"What type of girl do you think that I assume you to be?"

"Well, from how things just happened between us prior to getting into this limo…I believe that you are expecting me to be a little more…experienced in a certain area."

"In other words…you think that I want to have sex with you right now, right?"

"Um…yes. That is what it appears to look like that you want from me."

"Christina, if I truly wanted just sex from you, I would have not bothered to have picked you up in this limo, take you to the hair salon, and have you in here right now on your way home to prepare yourself for the grand ball tonight at your high school."

_He does have a point about that. If he wanted only sex from me, he would have left me alone a long time ago. I have no desire to have sex with someone right away that I barely know. _

_I am glad to know that you agree with me._

Snapping herself out of her train of thought, Christina looked towards him. She noticed him to be smirking at her a bit. "Okay…how in the hell can you read my mind?" Her ears listened to him softly chuckle at her as she watched him turn to look at her. Her body turned, and faced his direction on the seat in the limo they were both on. "I want to know how in the hell you are able to sit there, and read thoughts, as well as speak into my thoughts."

"Does it frustrate you, Christina?"

"Well…yes to be quite honest. It does make me quite angry that you can tell what I am thinking about at that very moment without me having the slightest warning." Christina kept her gaze focused upon his eyes. She glanced down, and found his hand moving onto a side of her face before she looked back to him.

"I can do a number of things that the normal, mortal man cannot do." Gazing deeper into her eyes, Mark brought his face in close to hers. He pressed his forehead against hers, resting his skin against hers. "Christina…I know a lot of things that I can do right now that would shock you down to your core…and rock your world."

Her body started to shiver from how close they were to one another. She held the gaze with him from where was nestled beside him. The urge to kiss him once more started to take hold of her. She found herself finding it harder and harder to keep the thoughts of him and her getting tangled again at bay. Suddenly, her ears caught the sound of Paul's door opening and closing.

"I believe that we are at your home."

Snapping her eyes towards the door, Christina discovered Paul to be opening the door for her. She watched Mark step out of the limo, and show his hand to her. Her hand moved within his large grasp, and slid herself out of the vehicle. She looked up towards her home, and started towards the direction of it.

"I will be meeting you at the ball tonight, Christina."

Christina stopped herself from walking any further, and looked back to where he stood at the limo. Deep down, she knew there was no way that she could refuse in seeing him at the ball that very night. He was the type of man that would not take no as an answer. She nodded her head up and down gently towards him before she spoke up in a voice just as gentle. "Very well." She replied.

"Until tonight…"

She watched him move back inside the limo, and Paul move to the front of the limo. Christina stood there, and watched Paul drive the limo away before she managed to release a breath of air that had built up inside of her body. _What in the hell is wrong with me?! I am never this way! He makes me feel weak in the knees, and hot inside. No man has been able to do this before with me. _Shaking her head, Christina turned herself around, and made her way inside of her townhouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Eleven

Stepping inside of her home, Christina closed the door behind her. Her back pressed against its woodwork. A soft, shuddered breath of air escaped from her mouth as her eyes sealed them shut. _What in the hell am I doing? I just told the one person in the whole entire planet that I should be staying away from that I will see him at the ball tonight. _She brought her hands up to her face, and rubbed her cheeks against her palms. _What in the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"I warned you to not mess with him." Her brain said, invading her moment of dilemma. "I told you over and over to not kiss him and to stay away from him. However…you chose to not listen to me, and now you are in over your head with the Dark Lord chasing after you."

A heated breath of frustration escaped from her mouth due to hearing what her brain was saying to her. _Shut up! I do not need to hear you yelling at me now for what I have done. _Dropping her hands, Christina stormed up the stairs of her home with her spiral curled hair hanging down the sides of her face.

"Who said I was yelling at you, Christina? I am not yelling at you at the moment. I have no reason to fight with you since you have realized the stupid ass move that you have allowed yourself to get into with the Dark Lord."

She walked into her room and closed her door shut. Pressing her forehead against the door, Christina closed her eyes and let out a soft breath of air. _That is enough. You are a part of me, and you should not be tormenting me like some sort of bully. I am aware of what has happened, and I am going to figure a way out of this before I get in too deep with the situation. Now…if it is not too much to ask…please leave me be, and let me think in silence. _Her eyes slowly opened up as she pulled her head away from the door of her room. Finding herself not being assaulted by her thoughts, Christina turned herself around. A feeling of relief swept across her body as she made her way over towards her bed. She reached down into the box, and pulled out the deep purple silk gown she had seen. She took it over to her nearby full length mirror, and held it up to herself. Her eyes danced over how the top of the gown was a tube corset with the skirt having rhinestones in areas of the skirt, making it appear bunched up, giving off a poofy skirt look to it. Christina let her eyes move over the long length of the gown while her hands held onto it. The thought of wearing something this nice to her school's ball made her shiver with excitement as well as delight. She had never worn something this nice before. The realization that she was going to be dressed like the belle of the ball for the evening started to make her once child hood dream a reality.

Ring.

A gasp escaped from her mouth due to the sudden sound of the phone ringing in her room. She eased the gown onto her bed once more next to the box. Turning around, Christina moved across the room to where the cordless phone was nestled. She took it off the hook, and pressed a button on the phone before bringing it up to her head. "Hello," she said, "this is Christina. How may I help you?"

"Hi Christina." A peppy, female voice said, speaking over the phone. "Are you excited about the ball tonight?"

A sense of relief washed over her body, exuding from every single one of her pores. _Rebecca. Thank god it is her. I am so happy that it is not some person trying to sell me something or one of the popular girls trying to harass me over the phone. _She let out a puff of air through the cracks of her mouth before a smile cracked across it. "Hey Becca." She replied. She walked over towards her bed, and sat on it next to where the dress was. "I am looking forward to the ball tonight."

"That is good to know. Have you figured out what you are going to be wearing?"

"Well, there is something you need to know about that part." One of her hands reached up, and brushed her hair away from her fair skinned face. "You remember me telling you about that guy that kissed me in the park today?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…he sent me something to wear to the ball tonight, as well as paying for my hair."

"Are you serious?!"

Catching the sound of her friend being highly excited by her announcement to her took her off guard. She pulled the phone away from a side of her head, and rubbed her ear where her friend had screamed into. Her hand brought the phone back to her, and put it against her head once more. "Yes…I am serious, and please don't scream like that again."

"Is he going to take you to the ball?"

"He is going to meet me there during the night."

"That is a good idea because I want to meet this person that wants to obviously get very close to you."

_You are not the only one that knows this, Rebecca. _The smile remained on her face. She turned her head, and gazed upon the gown that was next to her on the bed. "I am pretty sure that you will find him to be different from the jocks at the school."

"I like different. It means that he is not going to be like every douche bag in our class."

"Well, I better get going, Rebecca." She walked across the room to where the hook was nestled while her hand kept the phone to a side of her head. "I need to get ready for the ball and make sure that I am looking my best when you swing by to pick me up in a few hours."

"Actually, is it okay if I come over, and get ready with you? I would like to be there to see the dress before anyone else does, and I would like to help you out as well."

"That sounds fine with me, Rebecca."

"I will see you in a bit."

She waited to hear the sound of her friend hanging up before her hand placed the phone back onto the hook for it. Turning around, her eyes fell upon the deep purple ball gown once more. She walked from the phone, and towards the direction of her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twelve

She stood at the foot of her bed, gazing down upon the gown before herself. Her eyes danced across the silky material of the gown to the shiny rhinestones that were bunched in areas of the gown, causing it to be on the poofy side. _I cannot believe that I have allowed myself to get sucked into the mess that I am in right now._

_What mess would that be, Christina?_

A gasp of shock escaped from her mouth in a rush of air that was exiting her lungs. She spun around, and looked at her room. Her eyes frantically searched her bedroom for Mark since she had heard his voice speak into her thoughts. Confusion begun to fill her mind upon not seeing him in her room at that moment. "What?" She whispered, aloud. One of her hands came up, and scratched the top of her head. "What in the-"

_I don't have to be there with you in order for me to speak to your mind, Christina. _Mark's voice lingered inside of her mind with desire and temptation dripping from it. _For you see…I can connect to your mind at any time of the day…and from anywhere on this planet. _

A sigh of frustration escaped from her mouth due to hearing what he had to say inside of her mind. "You…are not normal." She couldn't think of exactly what to say to make him go silent. "No normal man on this planet can do what you have done in the last twenty-four hours what you have accomplished."

_I will take that as a compliment coming from you. _

Christina wanted to shake some sense into him. She desperately needed to show him that he didn't need to be doing this kind of mind control game with her. Her hands moved through her hair while her body proceeded to pace in a circle in front of her bed. "Why are you tormenting me this way?"

_Tormenting you?_

"Yes, tormenting me. You are tormenting, as well as torturing, me at the moment, Mark!" She lowered her hands down, and looked towards the ceiling of her room as her voice started to rise higher and louder. "In less than a day, you have waltzed into my life, and turned everything that I knew upside down. You have invaded my dreams, sweet talked your way around my friend at work, and now you are making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling for someone as demented and twisted as you are."

_I see that you are still upset with me for what Jennifer told you._

"You hurt her, Mark! You whipped her with a horse whip, and then you proceeded to see about doing some sort of sacrifice to her on some strange symbol because she was not the one that you thought she was for you."

_Jennifer is ruining your happiness. You were so happy earlier with me before I brought you home…and now she is making you miserable. Perhaps…I should pay her a visit and talk to her about this._

Panic started to settle inside of her mind. The last thing that she wanted was for him to go after Jennifer again, and make her pay for her not being so open to Mark's advances. "Don't you dare…" She whispered. "Don't you even think about doing anything to her again, Mark!"

_What would you do if I did do something to her?_

"If you so much as put a finger on her, I will never, ever allow myself to be anywhere near you or have anything to do with you." Her voice took on a strong, fierce tone as she started to assume a much more firm body vibe about herself. "I will make sure that you will pay if you do anything to that girl again."

_I did not realize that you were so passionate about someone that you just met the other night. Would you be willing to do anything to keep this girl safe?_

She nodded her head up and down without even hesitating for a second. "I would put my life on the line if it meant she would be spared from anymore pain and suffering." Christina lowered her eyes from the ceiling of her room, and made her way towards her dresser. "She doesn't need to hurt anymore."

_What if it was me, Christina? What if I was the one in danger instead of Jennifer? Would you be so willing to protect me? Would you put your own life on the line to keep me safe from dying a horrible death?_

Resting her hands upon the surface of her dresser, Christina bowed her head and closed her eyes. She was faced with a tough scenario. She knew that she would keep Jennifer safe from him since she helped her the other night. However, the prospect of her doing the same for Mark, the very person who hurt Jennifer, made herself conflicted. On one side, she felt so attracted to him that she would do anything for him, but on the other she didn't want to spare the life of the man who harmed an innocent girl because she was not his type.

_I am awaiting your answer, Christina. Would you or would you not do anything to keep me safe from someone hurting me?_

Christina raised her head up, and looked within her mirror attached to the back of her dresser. She released a breath of air, and closed her eyes. "Although that it would be against my better judgment since you did hurt her…I would do the same for you."

_You would keep me safe regardless of what my past is?_

"I would do whatever was necessary to keep you safe, Mark." Suddenly, her ears caught the sound of a knock at her window. She spun around and moved towards the window. Christina swallowed a lump down her throat, unaware of what or who it was. Resting her hands on the handles of her window, she pulled them open. Her eyes fell upon the form of a single dark red rose with a black bow and a card tied to it. She brought it inside, and sat on her window seat. One of her hands opened up the envelope and pulled the card out.

The card read: Dearest Christina, I am quite honored to know that you would do all that you can to keep me safe despite of my past transgressions. I know now more than ever that you are my other half, and that we are meant to be. I shall see you at the ball tonight. Sincerely, Mark.

She lowered the card, and brought up the rose up towards her face. Inhaling the fragrance of the rose, a sweet smile started to move across her face.

Ding-dong

Catching the sound of her doorbell ringing, she placed the rose on her bed, and rushed out of her room in the direction of her staircase.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Thirteen

Making a turn, Christina began her descent down her staircase. The sounds of her quickened footsteps moving against the woodwork of each step echoed to her ears, alerting her of what she was doing at the present moment. The tips of her fingertips brushed against the smooth rails while keeping a grip on them at the same time.

Ding-dong.

"I'm coming!" Christina shouted. Her voice escaped her mouth in a much higher tone, matching the one she had used when she was screaming at her room due to the amount of stress that she was experiencing at the hands of Mark invading her thoughts. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Christina took a few steps towards the front door, and slipped one of her hands onto the doorknob. She wrapped her hand around it, and pulled the door towards her.

"I was starting to think that you were not at home." Rebecca said. Speaking in a friendly tone, she flashed a smile in her direction while cradling her gown for the evening over one of her shoulders. "Were you on the phone or something?"

"You could say that." Stepping to the side, Christina motioned her to come inside with one of her hands. A smile crept across her face as her eyes watched her friend move inside of her home. Closing the door back, she moved up the stairs ahead of her in the direction of her bedroom. "So, do you have a date for the ball tonight?"

"I am going to be meeting Ronald there tonight."

"Ronald? Ronald Jenkins?"

"There is nothing wrong with Ronald."

"He is the biggest douche bag in our senior glass, Rebecca!" Reaching the top of the stairs, she made her way over the threshold of her room with a look of frustration starting to grow across her face. Christina turned around once she reached the foot of her bed, and expressed her feelings at the moment to her friend in her voice. "There is not a single girl in the senior class that does not have a horror story about him trying to get into their pants on the first date."

"He has been away from the school for a while, Christina. I am sure that he has time to change his ways." Rebecca answered. She eased her gown onto the bed, and caught a glimpse of Christina's deep purple tube gown. Her eyes grew to the size of sand dollars at seeing it. "Is this your gown for tonight?"

"Yes." A smile spread further on her face. She watched her friend's interest increase as she stepped up closer to the bed. Her hands picked the gown up, and held it against herself from where she was standing. "This is the gown that Mark got me to wear for the evening tonight."

"Mark?! The guy from the park that made out with you is going to be your date for the ball tonight?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"I assumed that you were joking about it, Christy. What if Jennifer sees him at the ball tonight and she makes a scene?"

"I will just have to deal with it." Her hands eased the gown into the box, and picked it up into her arms. "Well, I am going to step into the sewing room, and get myself dressed for the ball. You can have my room."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Christina walked out of the room, and headed across the hallway to her sewing room. She eased the door open, and stepped across the threshold. Her backside pressed the door shut. Walking across the room, she eased the box down onto her sewing machine. Christina moved her hands onto her zip up jacket, and moved the zipper down it.

_It seems to me that your friend, Rebecca, has a similar thing about her that is like you._

_What is that? _Deciding against speaking aloud, Christina chose to speak to him from within her mind. She removed her jacket from her body, and tossed it over to a corner. Her hands grabbed onto the waistband of her pants, and pulled them down her body, fully exposing her curvaceous frame. _What is the common factor that links Rebecca and me together?_

_Jennifer._

She froze after her hands had got the pant legs down to her ankles. A soft sigh escaped from her mouth before her legs could remove themselves from the material. _She is just concerned that Jennifer will make a scene at the ball tonight about what happened to her, and that something might happen that will cause the ball to be a little bit more…tense._

_Jennifer is going to be at the ball tonight, is she?_

_I am not sure. _Christina tossed her pants over to where her jacket went before she removed her socks. She tossed them over, and turned her attention onto the box as she was standing in only her pair of underwear. Her hands reached in and brought out a pair of deep purple colored, silk slippers. Sitting herself down onto the chair at her sewing machine, Christina eased one of the shoes onto one of her feet. _She is just assuming that she is going to be there is all. _

_Well…if she is, I will make sure that she does not ruin the evening for the both of us._

_How do you plan to do that, Mark?_

_Just leave it up to me._

Christina rose to her feet with the shoes upon her feet, and reached into the box. She pulled out one of her long gloves, and slipped the silky deep purple fabric up to her elbow before doing the same to the other. _Fine. I do not think that I want to know what you are going to do anyways. _Christina pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it up, discovering a deep purple jeweled headpiece to be nestled inside of it. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing the item before her gaze.

_What do you think, Christina?_

_It is so beautiful, Mark. _She walked over to her full length mirror, and placed the jeweled item on top of her head with the larger jewel to be resting in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes looked at her reflection with a look of awe on her face. _I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life, Mark. This is so breathtaking. _

_Only the best is good enough for you._

She found herself falling harder and harder for him. She knew that she shouldn't be falling for someone that was as dark as Mark obviously was. Her heart was battling with her mind, and was slowly winning the battle over time. Christina moved over towards the box, and pulled the gown from it. She slipped the gown over her head, and held it to her where the top pressed against her breasts. Walking to the door, Christina walked across the hallway in the direction of her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Fourteen

Holding the gown up to her round breasts, Christina eased herself up to her closed bedroom door. She lifted up one of her hands, and knocked against the wood with the knuckles, making a soft, knocking sound.

"Yeah, Christina?" Rebecca asked, loudly.

"Rebecca," Christina asked, "could you help me out with this dress? I can't do the back of it on my own."

"Sure."

She moved her hand down onto the doorknob, and turned it over to left. Pushing the door opened, Christina stepped over the threshold in her deep purple slippers. She turned around, and closed the door back into place behind herself.

"Christina?"

Her body turned around, facing Rebecca's direction. She discovered her friend's eyes to be the size of sand dollars, and her mouth hanging wide open. "Rebecca?" She asked, softly. Tilting her head to the side, Christina gazed upon her friend with confusion building within her pupils. "Rebecca, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am sorry, but…"

"But what?"

"I am just amazed at how good you look in that dress, Christina."

A smile started to spread across her face. A feeling of content swept across her due to hearing her friend tell her how she felt about seeing her in the outfit that Mark had gotten for her. Without warning, Christina started to think about what she said. A look of annoyance started to move across her face as she spoke up in a tone that matched her body language. "Wait…you didn't think that I would look good in this outfit?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, Christina." Moving across the room, Rebecca stood before her, smiling at her. "I knew that you would look good in it, but seeing you right now…you look truly amazing in it."

"Well…that makes me feel a little bit better. I was starting to think that you were insulting me."

"I would never insult someone as sweet and kind as you are." Rebecca moved over towards the direction of Christina's full length mirror, and finished tying the bustier in front of the gown.

_I believe that it would be wise if she did not try to hurt your feelings, Christina. _

Her body froze from catching what Mark whispered to her within her mind. She tried to remain calm despite the fact she was hearing his voice inside of her mind once again. _Do not even think about doing anything to Rebecca, Mark. She is one of the few people in this town that I truly trust, and I do not want anything happening to her at all tonight._

_I can't guarantee that she will have fun with the gentleman that she is to meet there, but I will promise that I will not put a single hand on her at all in a negative way. _

Just the thought of Rebecca getting hurt because of Mark feeling she was threatened was enough to cause her to go into full panic mode. She didn't want anything to happen to her like she didn't want anything to happen to Jennifer. Her hands held the gown up to her breasts, keeping them covered by the smooth material.

_I have to say that I agree with your friend on how you look in the gown. You look absolutely ravishing in it. _

Christina took a moment, and looked around the room with her eyes, trying to figure out how he could see her if he was not there.

"Christina?"

Hearing her friend talking to her, she turned her head over to her. She discovered her to be motioning her over for her to assist in fixing up her back. Christina pulled in a breath of air, and proceeded across the floor, keeping contact with him. _How in the hell can you see me when you are nowhere in this room?_

_I will explain everything to you once I see you tonight. For now, I will leave you be. I need to get ready as well for this ball. _

_What do you mean explain everything to me? What is going on? Who are you really? _Her questions went unanswered inside of her head. Without warning, she felt the upper part of the gown hug against her breasts, causing her to have a faint cleavage line. She fluttered her eyes a bit, and looked to herself in the full length mirror.

"Do you want me to tie this tight, Christina, or do you want the gown to be a little loose on you?"

"I don't want it to be too tight, Rebecca, but I don't want it too loose." She kept her eyes on her form in the mirror before her. Her gaze watched as the top of the gown begun to press against her bosom a little bit more, making the cleavage line a bit more. A gasp of air escaped from her mouth once the sensation of her friend not pulling on it anymore went through her body.

"How does that feel, Christina?"

"It is a little tight, but I will be okay." Her eyes roamed over her body, noticing how the gown fit her curvy frame rather nicely. She turned around, and looked up towards her friend from where she stood before her. "Well, I suppose we best get going to the ball."

"That is right." Rebecca gathered up her clothes, and placed them into the dress bag that she had used to bring her gown in. "It will take us awhile to get to the ball anyways from here." She put the bag over one of her arms, and looked back to her. A smile danced across her face as she looked to her with her hair hanging up in a tight bun with her light pink halter ball gown swayed side to side. "I believe that tonight is going to be a great night for the both of us."

Christina's eyes watched her friend make her way across the room, and out the open doorway of her bedroom. "You are not the only one that thinks that, Rebecca." She said, whispering. Her hands smoothed out the material of her ball gown. Several of her fingers from each hand grasped onto the skirt of the gown, and lifted it up slightly. Her frame moved away from the mirror to the open doorway to her room, Christina turned back around and looked over her room. Deep down, she had a feeling that she would not be returning to her home that night. She didn't know why, but she sensed that she would be staying somewhere else for the evening. Releasing a soft sigh, Christina turned around, and made her way to the stairs after turning off her bedroom light.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Fifteen

Moving herself to the top of the stairs, Christina double checked her sewing room, making sure that the light was off, and that the door was closed tightly.

"Come on, Christina!" Rebecca said, loudly. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, she looked up to her with a smile of excitement on her face. "We need to get going!"

"I'm coming, Rebecca." Christina replied. She began moving down the stairs, carefully. One of her hands held her gown up enough to keep her shoes from stepping on it. Her other hand held onto one of the rails as she looked towards her. "I just wanted to make sure that the lights and doors were closed upstairs for the bedroom and the sewing room."

"That's all right, Christy. I wasn't meaning to come off mean."

"You weren't." She smiled to her as she walked down the stairs. The sound of her shoes thudding against each wooden plank on the steps echoed to her ears, reassuring her of her movement down the stairs. Her mind was racing quickly about what the evening possibly had in store for her. Deep down, Christina knew that Mark had something planned for her. However, she wished she knew what it was so that way she could be prepared for what she was walking into. She eased her feet onto the floor of her home, and let her gown fall down to her feet for a moment. A smile that matched her friend's expression spread across her face. "So, are you ready for us to get going, Rebecca?"

"Let's hit it!"

A soft giggle escaped from her mouth due to her friend's answer to her question. _I love Rebecca! She is so funny! I have never met someone that has made me laugh so hard in my life. She makes the day go by so quickly when she gets me laughing. _Her eyes watched her friend walk to the front door, and open it up.

"You first, my good woman."

Rolling her eyes, Christina made her way towards the open doorway. She moved herself onto the small porch of her townhouse before her eyes glanced towards the road. Her gaze discovered her friend's 2012 red Ford Mustang to be parked at the bottom of the stairs. Looking back, Christina watched her friend shut the door before she spoke up to her. "I see that you have done a good job at maintain the care of your vehicle, Becca."

"You are damn right!" She moved herself beside Christina, and got a hold of her gown in her hands a bit, preventing her feet from stepping on the skirt. "I am not about to let anything bad happen to my baby."

"Your baby? You are calling your car your baby now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Christina. My car's name is Ruby."

She watched her friend move down her stone steps with a little pep in her step. A chuckle escaped her mouth before she had the chance to stop it. Shaking her head, Christina picked her skirt of her ball gown up, and proceeded down the stairs. Her ears listened to the light thudding sounds of her feet, as well as Rebecca's feet, making against the stone steps that led up to her home. "I have to say that I love hanging out with you, Becca."

"Why is that?"

"You always leave me in stiches." Reaching the bottom, her hands let her skirt fall back down to the ground. She turned her full attention onto her longtime companion. The smile had widened a little bit on her face. "Regardless of how bad I am feeling, you always make me feel better when you make me laugh so hard that I fall over."

"Well…tonight…I don't plan to do that with you."

Christina watched her open up her door before moving to the other side of the car. She eased herself into the passenger side seat, and closed the door behind her. Her hands slipped the black seat belt's strap over her bod to the other side. Clicking it into place, she focused her attention onto the driver side door opening up. "Really, becca?" She asked, gently. "Why are you planning to not make me laugh tonight?"

"I believe that you know the answer to that one, Christina." She replied. Moving herself inside of the car, Rebecca pulled the door close behind her, and got a hold of the strap to her seatbelt. "You are going to be too busy dealing with Mark chasing after your sweet little ass for you to really be hanging out with me tonight."

"I think the same can be said about you chasing after your date, Rebecca."

Securing her belt into place, Rebecca looked to her with a coy grin on her face. "You know it, girl!" She reached into a secret pocket on her gown, and pulled out her car keys. "I am planning on having myself the best god damn time of my life."

"I am pretty sure that you will do your best with him, Becca." She turned her head, and glanced towards the direction of her townhouse. There was an unsettling feeling deep inside of her about that evening. The prospect of being chased around for once by someone of the opposite sex was both exciting…as well as frightening. She found Mark hard to avoid, as well as hard to resist. Everything about him made her want him that much more. _How am I going to be able to keep him from putting his hands on me when my body wants to feel him touch me? He makes me feel alive inside, but he is also capable of hurting someone. _She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her friend revving up the engine of the Mustang. Her eyes glanced over towards her friend, and focused on her smiling. Relaxing the tense muscles in her face, she flashed a faint smile towards her as she looked over at her.

"Let's go, and get the party started, Christina." Rebecca said, smiling. She turned her eyes back towards the road, and moved one of her hands onto her gear shift. "Tonight is going to be a night that we will not forget for as long as we live."

"I agree with you completely, Becca…I believe you on that." Christina looked back one more time towards her home as she headed on down the road with her friend behind the wheel of the fiery red Ford Mustang.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Sixteen

Nestled in the passenger side seat of her friend's vehicle, Christina looked to the approaching night sky in the heavens above their town. Thoughts of how the last 48 hours have gone for her so far started to flood her brain, running image after image. She found visions of Mark and her flooding her mind, and invading her senses.

"You better calm down, Christina." Her brain said, whispering into her thoughts. "Your heart is racing really hard at the moment, and you need to relax or you are going to be passed out before you get to the school with Rebecca."

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Christina took a moment to place her hand on her heart. Her fingertips felt the sensation of her heart beating rather quickly. She took in a breath of air, and closed her eyes. Her mouth released the same puff of air in an exhale through the cracks of her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Christina glanced over at her friend behind the steering wheel of the car. "Y-yeah," she replied, "I am okay. I guess I am just a little nervous is all about tonight."

"I can understand why you would be nervous." Rebecca replied. Taking a left at a four way intersection, she glanced over to her quickly, and flashed a grin. "After all, you have an attractive man chasing after you."

She discovered her friends' choice of words to be the wrong ones to use in this situation. Christina was struggling to keep her calm about the current situation that she was in at the moment with Mark. She knew that she shouldn't have agreed to meet him at the ball because Jennifer would be there, and would not be happy to see her there with the very man who had attacked her. However, she also understood that she could not reject him at the same time. There was something about him that made her unable to say no to him. Her eyes looked over towards the front window of the air as she let out a soft sigh. "I feel little strange about it?"

"What do you mean?" Looking back to the same window, Rebecca drove down the road at a steady pace. "Why do you feel strange about someone like Mark chasing after you?"

"That is the thing though, Becca. I have never had a man chasing after me before." She turned her gaze to her, and watched her keeping her focus on the road. Her voice took on a slightly panic tone. "None of the boys in our school have ever chased after me. What is it that he sees in me that makes him want to pursue someone like me?"

"Maybe there is something about you that he sees that is different from the other girls in our graduating class." Rebecca slowed the car to a four way stop, and watched the stop light change to red. She took the moment to look to her worrying friend. "After all, you are nothing like the members of the slut squad that is led by Brittany."

A smirk moved to her face. Hearing her friend refer to the popular girls as the slut squad made her day. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth, and built into a chorus of giggles. She brought her hands up in front of herself, and clapped, causing a loud sound to echo through the car. "I absolutely love you, Rebecca. You can change the subject so quickly, as well as make me laugh like there is no tomorrow."

"That is why I am here." She looked back, and watched the stoplight change back to green. Her foot pressed down onto the accelerator a bit harder, sending the car on down the downhill slope towards the direction of the car. "Well, there is the school."

Turning her eyes away from her friend, Christina focused on the direction of where the school stood at the bottom of the hill. _Oh boy…here goes nothing. _She pulled in a breath of air, and swallowed it down her throat with a lump that had grown to the size of a golf ball. Her gaze watched the building get closer to Rebecca and herself. Holding her stare, Christina watched Rebecca pull them up right outside of the doors to the gymnasium where the ball was being held at.

"Here we are, Christina." Rebecca said, undoing her seatbelt. She smiled at her as she got her key out. "Let me give the key to the valets before we head in to meet our dates for the evening."

She nodded her head up and down. Christina watched her friend jump out with pep in her step. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth. She slipped the seatbelt and moved it over to where it was supposed to be. Turning towards the door, Christina discovered her door to be opening up on its own. She tilted her head, and found herself gazing into the piercing emerald green stare of Mark looking down at her.

"Good evening, Christina." Mark said. His deep voice possessed the same amount of sensuality that he had used the last time he spoke to her. He gazed into her eyes, piercing her very soul. A faint smirk moved across his face while one of his hands extended towards her. "Allow me to help you from the vehicle."

_Oh shit…I was not planning on this happening! I didn't know that he would be out here to greet me. I thought that he would be inside with the others. _She forced herself to take in a breath of air to catch her breath. One of her hands eased itself into his grasp, and wrapped her fingers around the sides of his hand. She looked to him as her body removed itself from the inside of the vehicle. "G-good evening, Mark." She said, softly. "I wasn't expecting to see you outside waiting on me. I thought-"

"That I would be inside, awaiting your arrival?"

"Yes."

"Well…I decided that it would be best to meet you out here, and get to see you before all the other men in the room did." His eyes roamed over her in a pleasing manner. "You look absolutely beautiful in this gown, Christina."

A shy smile started to move across her face as she looked up to him. "Thank you." Her eyes glanced down as she tilted her head towards the ground, moving across the well-tailored, solid black tuxedo that was on his body with his hair hanging down his shoulders and back. She took in how the fabric fit his tall, muscular physique perfectly without showing a single flaw about him. Her chin shivered from the sensation of fingers resting underneath it. She lifted her head up, and looked back to his awaiting stare.

"How about we head on inside, and see how this ball is looking?" He moved his hand from her chin to one of her hands. His fingers slipped between hers, wrapping them together. He leaned his head down, and lowered his voice to a whisper by one of her ears. "I am pretty sure that your friend is waiting for us inside."

She nodded her head up and down as she listened to him. _I don't think that any amount of preparation is going to keep me ready for what he has for me. He keeps doing things that I don't expect. I guess…all bets are off at this point. _Christina looked towards the direction of the doors to the gymnasium as she started to walk towards it with him at her side.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Seventeen

Moving inside of the doors of the gymnasium, Christina discovered a set of black curtains to be hanging down in front of Mark and her. She reached forward, and pulled one of the curtains back. Her body slowly moved through the opening. Looking to the room, Christina found that it had been decorated to appear as if the stars were shining down on them from the ceiling, as well as a large tree nestled near the dance floor. "So beautiful…" she whispered. Her voice escaped her mouth in such a soft voice that she thought that no one could hear her. "It looks absolutely beautiful."

"I believe that it pales in comparison to you, Christina."

Catching Mark replying to what she just said, she turned her head, and focused upon him from where she stood at his side. Her eyes noticed a charming smile upon his face. She did her best to remain calm despite the fact that her nerves were in an uproar. Her date for the evening was the same man who had attacked Jennifer less that forty-eight hours ago, and that she was on his arm at that very moment. She drew in a breath of air, and managed to speak up a bit louder than before. "I appreciate the flattery from you, Mark."

"It is not mere flattery, Christina." Mark answered. His piercing emerald green eyes gazed deeper into her stare with a look of unconditional love pouring from his gaze. "I mean every single word that I say to you. There is not one single thing that I have said to you that is just me complimenting or flattering you."

Her heart nearly jumped up in her throat upon catching what he said to her. She had no idea that he felt so strongly and serious about his words to her. Christina snapped herself out of the stare from the sound of her other classmates applauding the end of a song that a DJ had played for them, and glanced towards the direction of where everyone was dancing on the floor with their dates.

"All right!" the DJ said, speaking over the microphone. "Let's keep this going. I believe we need to slow it down for a moment. This one is a personal favorite of mine, and I hope you all like it as well."

Christina pondered on which song that he would choose to play since there were so many songs for him to choose from. She stood there, waiting for the choice of the song with Mark at her side. After a few more passing moments, her ears found the song being "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds To Mars. A smile moved across her face from hearing the song. It was one of her personal favorites, and always liked to listen to it right before she fell asleep in her bedroom with a good book in her hands. Slowly, her body sensed Mark's frame to be moving around. She pulled her eyes away from the dance floor, and looked up. Her eyes fell upon his gaze looking down at her.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

"Say no!" Her brain said, screaming at her. "Tell him to fuck off and walk away from him before things get any more complicated than they already are! Walk away now before it is too late!"

No matter how much she wanted to, Christina could not walk away from him. She wanted to be near to him. There was no mistake that there was something about him that completed her. A shy smile started to come across her face as her head nodded gently towards him. "Yes…you may." Her voice went back to sounding soft like a whisper. Looking down, Christina noticed one of his hands extending towards her direction. She looked back up to him as she eased her palm against his.

"Let us go, and make everyone jealous of you." Mark smirked at her. He walked her onto the floor with his eyes on her. His gaze never pulled itself away from hers, looking deeper into her soul. Reaching the center of the floor, he brought her around in front of his body, and placed her other hand on his shoulder while his other hand held the hand that he had taken from her. "I promise to not step on your feet."

"The same can be said about me." A soft giggle escaped her mouth. She didn't know why she was letting her wall down, but she was not about to second guess herself at this point. A shiver ran through her body due to his hand moving onto the small of her back, pressing against her body. Christina took a moment to find her inches from his body before she looked up towards his face.

"Don't be afraid of me, Christina. I will never put a hand on you in a harmful way."

"I know that you won't do that, Mark." She held eye contact with him. Her body begun to sway to the music with him, slowly, while the music played. The sound of people moving away from her echoed to her ears despite the music being so loud. Christina found them to be the only ones on the floor before she looked back up to him. "It seems like everyone wants to watch us."

"Then…let us give them something to watch."

A soft gasp escaped from her mouth from feeling herself being twirled about. Shortly, a giggle started to move through her lips due to the quickened pace of the dance. Coming back towards him, Christina discovered herself being lifted high up into the air above his head. She looked towards the ceiling for a moment before her eyes found their way back down to him.

"You look so beautiful up there like that." Bringing her back down, he engaged her into another waltz position before he started to dance about with her a bit livelier. "I believe I was right."

"What were you right about, Mark?"

"That you are an angel…my angel."

Her heart swelled up at hearing his words. She kept the pace going with him, enjoying how he had made the slow dance a little livelier, giving life to it. Christina spun around with his help once more before she was pulled back. A breath escaped her mouth in the form of a gasp due to the sensation of their bodies pressing against one another near the end of the song. Tilting her head up, Christina gazed upon his face moving towards hers.

"May I kiss you, my lady?"

"You…you may." She said, softly. Keeping her eyes on his for a moment, Christina eased her eyes shut just moments before her lips made contact with his on the dance floor with everyone watching them both. She held onto the kiss with him as the song came to an end, but was soon interrupted with the sound of clapping from her fellow classmates. Pulling out of the short but passion filled kiss with him, Christina opened up her eyes, and gazed deeply into his piercing, emerald green stare.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Eighteen

"You bitch!"

A gasp escaped her mouth from the sound of Jennifer's voice screaming out. She turned, and found the young woman to be standing on the stage in front of where she was with Mark. Christina gasped from discovering the same person who Mark had hurt two nights ago to be looking upon her with nothing but hate in her eyes. "Jennifer," she said, calmly, "let me explain-"

"There is nothing to explain!" Jennifer screamed. She hopped down from the stage in a navy blue halter dress with navy blue high heels. Her hair was fixed up in a bun with navy blue pins all the way around it. Glaring at her, Jennifer's hatred spoke volumes. "You are with the very man who attacked me in the park just a couple of nights ago."

"I believe you are mistaken, Jennifer." Mark said, deeply. Deciding to make it look like he never did anything to her, he remained calmed towards her. "There is not a bone in my body that would allow me to hurt a female at all."

"That's a boldface lie, and you know it, Mark!" Jennifer stopped herself a few feet from the pair as her eyes glared towards them. "You had me abducted by a group of men, drug me to the park, and then whipped me repeatedly with a horse whip until I escaped from you!"

"Jennifer, I believe you need to calm down before you get worked up."

"I am not going to calm down!" Jennifer turned her attention from Mark to Christina. She shook her head in disgust at her. "You…you helped me, Christina."

"Speak up for her, Christina!" Her brain shouted. "Tell her that she is right! Reveal the monster that Mark truly is for the entire school to see, and then get the hell out of here before he has the chance to do to you what he did to her."

Deciding against her brain's pleads for her to run, Christina focused on Jennifer and let out a sigh of relief. "I think that you are mistaken, Jennifer." Christina said, softly. "How do you know for sure that it was indeed Mark?"

"What?"

"Well, do you think there is a chance that you could have mistaken him for a man that looks like him?" She knew that she was doing the wrong thing. She wanted to tell everyone about what he had done to Jennifer…but she couldn't. Christina didn't want to say or do anything that could cause Mark to be harmed or bring suffering to him. She had seen a side of him that Jennifer did not know. It was a kinder, gentler Mark…one that she would love to spend time getting closer to, and bonding with. "Maybe-"

"I don't believe this, Christina! You are fucking being brain washed by this lunatic!"

"I am not being brain washed by anyone, Jennifer, and I don't appreciate you calling Mark a lunatic when he is not."

"I see how it is now…"

"You see how what is now?" Releasing her arms away from Mark's body, Christina turned herself to face Jennifer, completely. A look of confusion started to spread across her face, faintly. "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious to me, Christina." Jennifer chuckled as she spoke. "You are his little slut."

Her eyes widened at the suggestion that she was his personal slut. She balled her fists up, tightly. "You did not just say that to me." Christina seethed with anger from what Jennifer had said about her in front of the entire senior class. "You did not just call me a slut."

"You are right…slut would be too good for you. I believe whore would fit you just perfectly."

"You bitch." Without hesitating, Christina delivered a swift right hook to the side of Jennifer's face. She watched her fall down to the ground, holding the side of her face that she had hit. The realization that she had just hit Jennifer in the head started to sink in. Christina couldn't believe that she had just punched the very girl that she had saved a couple of nights back from Mark. "Jennifer…" Her voice lowered to a soft, forgiving whisper. Moving up towards her, she showed one of her hands to her. "Here…let me help-"

"Don't touch me!" Jennifer screamed. She got to her feet with unbridled anger burning deep within her eyes for her. "You have chosen your side…and you have decided to be with Mark."

"Jennifer-" Christina watched in disbelief as Jennifer walked away from her. She felt her heart drop from watching her go. Her eyes closed as she bowed her head in both shame and disgust. She was disgusted and ashamed of herself for what she had done. She had no intentions in hurting Jennifer at all that night, or even putting a single finger on her. Her eyes looked down towards her hands. "What have I done?" She whispered, to herself, aloud. "Am I…Am I now a monster?"

"You are not a monster." Mark whispered. He walked up in front of her, and tilted her head up to look at his eyes. "Someone as pure as you is not a monster."

"How do you explain then what I just did? I just punched an innocent girl in the face, Mark."

"You did do that…but you did it in defense when she was provoking you to do something the entire time."

"It still doesn't feel right to me. I don't like hurting people, Mark. I…It is the last thing that I ever want to do to another living soul."

"I know that, Christina." He took one of her hands in his, and slipped his fingers in between hers once more. "Let's take a walk outside. I believe both of us could do with some fresh air."

Nodding her head, she decided that would be a good idea as well. She needed some room to think about what she had just done in front of her entire graduating class. Christina released a soft breath from her mouth as she headed for the doors to the gymnasium with Mark.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Nineteen

Moving outside of the Gymnasium, Christina eased herself away from Mark. She walked a few feet out in front of him with her hands at her sides. Her body came to a stop with her deep purple gown swaying side to side. She brought her hands up to her face, and rubbed her face a bit. A soft breath escaped her mouth. "I cannot believe this…" she said. Her voice escaped from the cracks of her mouth in a soft whisper as she spoke aloud to herself. "I cannot believe that I just punched an innocent girl in the face in front of my entire senior class."

"Don't burden yourself with what you did, Christina." Mark said. He spoke to her in his deep voice using a calm voice. His body slowly walked towards her with his strong arms hanging at his sides. Stopping himself a foot behind her, he went to reach towards her shoulder with one of his strong hands. "Jennifer caused this to happen."

"Excuse me?!" Lowering her hands down from her face, Christina turned herself around, and focused her eyes in his direction. She looked at him from where she stood. A glare of hatred moved across her face in his direction, expressing outwards. "How can you stand there, and tell me that it is Jennifer's fault that I punched her in the face?! She didn't make me punch her in the face with a sharp right hook!"

"Christina, you need to calm down-"

"No, I will not calm down!" She looked at him with more anger building higher and higher as she looked at him with her eyes burning with hot anger. "I allowed myself to get angry enough at Jennifer to throw a punch at her face!"

"Why did you let yourself get angry?"

"When I heard her calling me those names…I couldn't stop myself." She took a few steps away from him, moving backwards. "I actually defended you in there in front of all of my classmates because I didn't want the truth out about what you did to Jennifer." Christina had it with him. She knew that this was her chance to get going. Her home was only a few blocks away. The chance that she could get to it before he could stop her was a good one. Turning around, Christina discovered Mark to be standing right in front of her. A gasp escaped from her mouth. Her body took several steps away from where he stood due to her eyes finding his gaze to be darkening, and appearing more menacing than they had before.

"You have no idea of what really happened that night between Jennifer and myself." He caused his voice to come off more dark, and more sinister. His body slowly moved towards hers while keeping eye contact with her. "That night, Jennifer was not brought before me like she said she had been."

"What are you talking about, Mark? Jennifer told me that people had taken her before you because they thought she was-"

"The one for me?"

"Yes."

"The only people that was in the park that night was Paul and myself, Christina. There was no one else in there besides the two of us."

"What?" Christina found herself becoming highly confused. She had heard from Jennifer that there was various people in the park where she had been whipped by them. Her head shook a bit as she looked at him. "How did she get the marks on her back then?"

"Jennifer was in the park that night…but she decided that she was going to try and make a move on me." He let out a breath as he relaxed his nerves in his body. His eyes looked away from Christina for a moment before looking back into her gaze. "I was in the park that night with Paul because I was performing a ritual to remember the lives of my ancestors who had passed away. Jennifer stumbled upon me setting up for my ritual, and proceeded to make her move on me. I didn't want her advances, and I told her to leave. She kept pushing herself on me to the point where I couldn't stop myself, and I shoved her back into tree that had several branches hanging down."

"You mean…the marks on her back…were not from a horse whip after all?"

"I never whipped her in the slightest. She had ripped her top because of the tree branches scratching into it."

Christina bowed her head and tried to figure this out. She had been believing that Mark had physically torture this poor girl two nights prior to that very moment, but now she was hearing a different tale all together. She didn't know whether to believe Mark, someone who seemed to be able to do things that no mortal man can do, or Jennifer, the same girl who just called her a whore and a slut inside of the ball. "I am so confused right now. I don't know who or what to believe at the moment."

"I want to tell you something right now, Christina." He walked up closer to her, and lifted her head up with the aid of a few of his fingertips. His eyes gazed deeply into hers, piercing her very soul. "I have never…ever…placed a hand on a woman besides Jennifer in a harmful way, and I don't plan to ever use any kind of device to torture a woman like Jennifer has claimed that I have done to her a couple of nights ago."

"What if I make you angry?" Christina asked. She kept her voice soft and above a whisper as she looked up into his stare. "What if I do something like what Jennifer did and cause you to be angry with me enough to shove me into a wall or into a tree, and hurt myself?"

"I would rather kill myself than even consider that a possibility." Mark moved his hand to cup her face as he brought his face in closer. His forehead pressed against hers as he held the eye contact with her. "There is nothing on this planet that would make me want to hurt you in any way, and I don't plan to ever do something as heinous and vicious to you as what Jennifer has claimed that I have done to her."

Deep down, Christina wanted to believe what he was saying to her. She wanted to think that he did not do anything to Jennifer, and that he only shoved her to get her away from him. There was a little cloud of doubt though inside of her that made her question him, making it hard for her to truly believe what he was telling her. Slowly, she nodded her head and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead against his own.

"I believe that we better head on in before others come out here."

"I think that would be a good idea as well." She eased her head back, and looked down. Finding one of his hands extending itself to her, Christina slipped her palm against his, and started back towards the direction of the Gymnasium doors with him at her side.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty

Christina eased herself through the black drapes with Mark, and turned her attention to the direction of the dance floor. She was scared at first to not look in fear of her classmates looking at Mark and her with fear in their eyes for what she did in front of them. However, her eyes discovered everyone to have returned to dancing on the floor, laughing and carrying on without a care in the world. She blinked her eyes due to the surprise at finding the students to not be lingering on what happened to Jennifer.

"It seems," Mark said, whispering, "that your classmates are not at all upset about what just transpired in here between Jennifer and you, Christina." He looked towards a spot in the room where the tables had been set up. A smirk danced across his face as a chuckle escaped in his voice. "Why don't you look over in the direction of the snack table?"

Catching what he said to her, Christina looked up to him. She noticed him to be looking in the direction of where the tables were located. Her gaze moved over, and discovered Jennifer to be sitting at a table with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting. Seeing the very girl who had bad mouthed her in front of the entire senior class by herself with a pouting expression on her face, a smile started to spread across her face. "I have to say, Mark, that is a sight that I would never expect to see from someone that just called me a slut and whore."

"I believe that she has realized that she can't talk trash about you, and not get away with it. She had to learn this lesson the hard way."

"That's the truth." Christina pulled her eyes away from Jennifer, and looked up towards Mark from where she stood beside him. "I guess…I was wrong about her after all." She looked back at her with a semi-apologetic look on her face. "She seemed sincerely hurt when I found her, and brought her to my home. I thought that she had been tortured to the point of where she had no way out but to run."

"Do you feel sorry for her?"

"I did feel sorry for her when she came to my home, claiming that you had attacked her like you did. Honestly, I thought that I was doing something to help out someone who was sincerely scared for her life."

"What do you feel now for her?"

Christina turned her eyes away from Jennifer's direction, and focused her attention up towards Mark's direction from where she stood. "I pity her."

"Why do you choose to pity someone who spoke so cruelly of you?"

"I pity her because she chooses to be a negative person. It is sad to see someone like her choosing to be more of a bully than something more positive and productive." Christina made one last glance towards Jennifer's direction before focusing completely on Mark. A faint smile came to her face as she nodded her head. "That is over now, and in the past."

"Let's focus more on the present." Mark smiled towards her as he walked her onto the dance floor. He turned around to face her just as the song, "My Hands" by Leona Lewis, begun to play over the sound system. "I was wondering something, Christina."

"Oh?" Slipping her arms around the back of his neck, Christina held the stare with him. She shivered slightly from his arms wrapping around her waist, and pulling her a bit closer. Her body started to relax a bit more from the feeling of his hands on her body. There was a feeling that she was complete there with him. "What is it that?"

"Where did you learn to throw that right hook?" A smirk moved across his face. He pressed his forehead against hers while he swayed their bodies to the melody playing in the room. "I have never seen someone throw a right hook quite as powerful as the one that you had used on that pain in the ass."

A giggle escaped her from her mouth due to listening to him talking about her punch on Jennifer. She had never someone compliment on her ability to throw a right hook. Taking a moment to gather herself together, Christina managed to speak up with the smile spreading on her face. "I had taken some self-defense classes before, and they taught you how to throw a punch. The instructor did mention that he thought that my right hook was quite good, but nowhere near as powerful as you claim it to be."

"I believe that it would be strong enough to take me down."

"I will have to remember that." Christina let out another soft chuckle as she finished speaking to him. She maintained eye contact with him as her body swayed to the beat with him. Her rational thinking had started to wane its fight against her feelings for Mark. She had found that he was not the monster that Jennifer claimed he was, and that he would never put her in any sort of harm in her entire life.

"Christina."

Hearing her voice, Christina lifted her head away from touching his. She turned around towards the sound of the voice. "Yes?" Without warning, her head found a glass cup making contact with it. She fell down to the floor on her back with a tremendous thud. She looked around the area that she was in to see who had hit her. Her eyes fell upon Jennifer to be standing nearby with the handle of a broken glass cup in her hands. "Why…" she asked, softly. "Why did you do this to me?"

"You deserve to be treated this way for choosing to be with him."

Christina watched her walk away quickly with a look of anger and hatred on her face. Her head had started to spin around slightly, causing her eyes to have a more blurry vision to them. "Mark…where are…you?"

"I am here." Mark said, softly. Kneeling down, he picked her up into his large arms, and looked down at her from where she was laying. "I am getting us out of here."

Her mouth went to speak, but no words escaped from her mouth. She rolled her eyes in the back of her head, and let her fall as she slipped into unconscious with her body nestled against his chest in his strong arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-One

Slowly, Christina began to open her eyes, slightly. A slight pain came to her head. She brought one of her hands up, and pressed the palm against the spot on her head where Jennifer's glass had hit her, hard. "Oh my head." She moaned. Her voice escaped her mouth, softly. Sitting up, Christina lowered her hand down from being against her head, and found herself upon a king size, four post bed that had whites silk drapes hanging down at the corners. "What the…" She looked down, and noticed that she was wearing a white gown that was identical to the one that she had in her dream. Lowering her eyes a little more, her eyes fell upon the white silk bedding that was also identical to the one in her dream.

"Christina…"

She snapped her head in the direction of where a black door stood in the room. Christina started to piece together that this was real. She was not dreaming this time around. This was the reality of things. Slowly, her body slid off of the bed, and started for the door. She placed one of her hand against the doorknob a bit hesitantly, and gave it a twist. Christina pushed against the door, making it open up. She stepped out into the hallway, and found herself surrounded in darkness. "Hello?" She asked, softly. "Mark?" Suddenly, the sound of her door to her slamming shut echoed to her ears. She turned around, and found the door to her room no longer being opened like it had been.

"Follow the torches, Christina," Mark replied, echoing to her ears, "and you will find me."

Slowly, Christina turned her eyes back in the direction of the hallway that she had faced. She watched as torches started to light up down the hallway, guiding the way for her to follow in the pitch darkness. She swallowed a lump down her throat, and began to make her way down the path before herself. The soft sound of her bare feet thudding against the deep purple rug running across the hard stone floor echoed to her ears, giving her some sort of comfort, as well as a realization, at what was going on. She noticed how the stone walls were the very same ones that she had seen in her dream on her way to where Mark was nestled for her. Making a turn, Christina gazed down, following the path becoming a set of stairs that stopped at a black door. She noticed how the torches guided her towards it before her body could move. Christina had no idea what was in store for her as she had her gown lifted enough. She didn't wish to fall down the stairs to the door of where Mark was behind it. Her hands waited until she reached the bottom of the stairs before she let it go from her grasp. She took in a breath of air before she proceed to push the door open. Her eyes watched the door open up completely on its own, inviting her to come inside. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she had her hands at her sides. Christina moved herself over the threshold of the door and stepped inside. To her amazement, the room was exactly like how it was in her dream. Her body moved away from the door to the room, walking through what seemed to be a white fog layering the floor she was on. The soft sound of the door shutting echoed to her ears, but didn't cause her to be anymore alarmed than she already was. "Hello?" She asked. Her voice echoed in the large room. Christina let out a breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "Mark, are you here?"

"I am here, Christina."

Her body tightened up immediately from catching his deep voice answering her with a high level of sensuality within his voice. Turning, Christina discovered him to be moving from behind where a tall, stone throne stood with a peculiar symbol on the back of it. She pulled in a breath of air as she noticed how he was dressed in only a pair of black silk pajama pants. Her eyes took the advantage to gaze upon how his muscular chest was exposed to her eyes before she back to his face.

"It seems that your dream…is now a reality."

"Where am I, Mark?" She looked around the area she was in with a little nervousness evident in her eyes. Her eyes glanced around the surroundings before they found their way back towards his face. "What is this place?"

"This is my home." Walking around in front of his throne, Mark proceeded down a few small steps towards her. His eyes never left her body as they seemed to glow in the darkness. "You are safer here than anywhere else on earth."

"Are we still in the city?" She looked into his piercing gaze. Her mouth went to speak once more to him, but found her words seeming to get stuck in her throat. Swallowing a lump down her throat, Christina held the stare with him from where she stood before his tall frame.

"We are far away from what you know as to be your home." He brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face before he cupped a side of her face. "I have brought you here for us to be together for the night before I return you back to your world."

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest from hearing his confession to her. He was planning for her to stay the night there with him in the privacy of his home before he returned her back to her home in the city she had called home for so long. The sensation of liquid fire began to run across her face from where his hand was against her soft fair skin. She fought to keep her eyes opened as her gaze looked upon his face. "Why…why do you wish for me to stay, Mark?"

"It is my desire…to show you one night of true passion…and…show you how a woman should truly be treated."

"Mark, I am still a virgin…I"

"Don't be afraid of me, Christina." Sliding his hand down from her face, he kept his voice soft yet full of his desires for her. "I will take care of you tonight, and show you that I am more of a man that those stupid boys in your senior class are. Leave it…to me."

Christina went to speak up, but found her words falling short from the sensation of her being picked up off of the ground. She looked down towards the ground, and noticed herself to be nowhere near it. Her head turned, and found his face to be very close to her face. She held the stare with him as her body sensed him carrying her in a direction in the torch lit place that she had come to and found him.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Two

Suddenly, the rational side of her mind kicked in. He had just told her that he would take her home the following morning, but that he wanted to show her how a woman should be treated at that moment. Her eyes glanced out in front of where she was with him holding her, and noticed where a king size bed with deep purple and black silk bedding was upon it with black drapes hanging down from each post on the bed. She waited for him to place her down onto her feet before her body turned to face his. A look of confusion swept across her face, matching the tone in her voice. "What do you mean that you plan to take me home tomorrow after having me to be here with you tonight?" She asked. Christina wanted to know exactly what in the hell was going on. "Am I some sort of conquest for you?"

"No," Mark replied, "you are not a conquest for me."

"Do you see me as some sort of one night stand?"

"No."

"Then why in the hell do you plan to take me home after I spend the night here with you?" Her fiery will had started to return to her, becoming as strong as it had been when she was defending Jennifer to him. She kept her focus primarily on his face as she remained standing before him like she was in a long, flowing, white sleeveless gown. "If you say that I am not a conquest or a one night stand to you, then why did you just say that you wanted me to spend tonight with you and take me home in the morning?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way, Christina." He moved up a little closer to her, leaving them very little space. His piercing emerald green eyes gazed deeply into her awaiting stare. "You are much more than a conquest or a one night stand. If I had viewed you as either one of those things, I would have tried to have sex with you in the limo when we were alone and not around anybody. Hell, I could have tried to have sex with when we left the hair salon and I had your back against the brick wall that you were standing in front of."

Christina discovered that he was right once again. If he had wanted only sex from her, he would have already gotten it and left by now. He wouldn't have went to the length of getting her the gown she wore to the ball, paying for her hair, and bringing her to his home if he was wanting to get some ass out of it. She pulled in a breath of air, and released it at the same time as she spoke up. "Mark…if I am not any of those things, then why did you bring me here tonight to your home if you don't view me as a sexual conquest?" She watched him walk away from her, and head over to the back of the room where a book shelf. Her eyes followed his movements as she held her hands in front of her gown. She pondered on what he was doing, but remained standing beside his large bed. Watching, Christina focused on him walking back towards her with a book in his hands. She looked to the cover of the book, and found it to appear hundreds of years old. "What is this, Mark?"

"This…is the reason why I brought you here." He opened the book, and showed her a picture in it of a young woman that was a dead ringer for her. "I believe that you are the reincarnation of the only woman that I have ever loved."

Every alarm went off in her brain due to hearing his answer to her question. She let in what he told her sink for a moment. A look of awe started to move across her face as her eyes gazed upon the photograph of a young woman dressed in clothes from the 1700's. Christina took in how the woman seemed to be almost a mirror image of herself before she focused her attention solely onto him from where she stood. "Mark…I am not this woman."

"I know that you are not her…but I believe that you two share the same soul." He closed the book, and placed it down on a nearby table in his room before his body sat down on his bed. "You are yourself, Christina, not her." Bowing his head, he let out a soft breath of air that sounded almost like a saddened sigh.

Her heart broke from seeing him being obviously upset about things. She sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, and turned her full attention onto him. Christina swallowed a lump down her throat before she spoke up in a softer tone. "Who was she, Mark?"

"Her name was Amelia. She was the daughter of a lord and lady of the North woods outside of Dublin, Ireland." Mark replied. He lifted up his head and looked ahead. He let out a soft chuckle as he rubbed his hands together. "Amelia and I became friends when we were children, and we had planned to get married."

"What happened?"

"There was a man by the name of Lord Bryson Crenshaw that was jealous of our relationship." A frustrated sigh escaped from his mouth as he bowed his head. His voice started to take on a darker sound to it. "He wanted Amelia to himself, and hated that she despised him. So…he went to her family's home one night…broke into their back door…snuck up to Amelia's room…and stabbed her in the heart with his sword."

Christina thought for a moment that her heart had quit on her. She was in total shock of what she just heard come out of Mark's mouth. The woman that he fell for centuries ago was murdered by a jealous rival. Suddenly, it hit her. This woman was alive in the 1700's. However, this was the year 2012. Christina pulled in a breath of air as she watched him nervously. "Mark…what are you?" She watched him turn his head to her, and focus in on her. Christina did her best to not let her fear get to her. "I must know…you must tell me."

"Very well…"Mark turned on the bed to face her, and cupped a side of her face in one of his large hands. His deep voice took on a sobering tone as he gazed into her eyes. "Christina…I am no mortal man."

"W-what?" Christina looked at him in shock. An expression of disbelief washed across her face as the realization settled in that Mark was not a mortal man. She looked him over before looking back to his eyes. "But…what….how…."

"Christina…I am a vampire, and I have existed since the year 1696 when I was created by another vampire."

"A v-vampire?"

"Yes, Christina."

She couldn't believe it. Mark had just confessed to her that he was a vampire, and that he had been around since 1696. Her eyes down casted for a moment as she went into total shock. The thought of him, a person she was falling hard for, being a vampire was a little too much to bear. Christina lifted her eyes back up, and focused onto him from where she sat. She wanted to run away, but she found a look of sadness and despair starting to build within his gaze in her direction.

"If you wish to leave…I will not stop you, Christina. I don't wish to force you to stay with a monster like me."

Watching, Christina noticed him pulling his hand from her face and standing up. Her heart went out to him. She couldn't stand to see him suffering like he was. Moving to her feet, one of her hands slipped onto one of his shoulders, and gave him a light squeeze, "Wait, Mark." She pleaded. She watched him turn around to face her. Christina gathered up enough courage in her before she spoke up to him in the same soft tone that she had used before. "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay."

"Do you truly mean that, Christina? Do you want to stay with me even though I am a monster?"

"You are not a monster to me, Mark…You will never be a monster to me." Christina decided that she had to show him that she loved him for who he was. She leaned up, and pressed her lips against his, sealing him into a tender loving kiss with herself. She didn't wish to push the kiss on him too much, and started to pull away. To her surprise, Christina discovered him to be kissing her back, and slipping his arms around her back. She allowed herself to slide her arms around the back of his neck, and move further into the kiss with him. She knew that she was playing with fire, and that this was a dangerous game. However, she loved him for who he was and did not want to leave his side. Her body shivered slightly from his hands moving down to the backs of her legs, picking her up by her thighs, and turning towards the bed with her like that with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Three

The sensation of a silky material pressing against her back caused her to snap out of the kiss with mark. Christina took a moment to look around the surroundings. Her eyes soaked in the deep purple and black silk bedding that her body was upon. She turned her attention back in his direction as she had her hands at her sides. Her heart raced a bit as she lied there on her back. Thoughts of what was bound to happen started to flood her mind, filling all of her senses.

"Christina," Mark asked, "do you wish to stay here with me in my bed tonight? If you don't want to stay here with me, you are welcome to return to your room. I do not wish to force you to stay here me."

She found his willingness for her to return to the room she had woke up to calm her nerves. At first, Christina assumed that he would not give her the option to leave his bed, and go to her room where she could sleep in private. She felt at ease knowing that he was not planning to force her to stay there with him. Pulling in a breath of air, Christina released it through the cracks of her mouth. "I want to remain here with you, Mark." She replied. Her voice escaped her mouth in a soft, delicate tone. "I don't wish to go back to my room tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"There is no other place that I want to be…than right here with you, Mark." She gazed into piercing emerald green eyes from where her body was laying upon his bed. One of her hands reached up, and cupped a side of his face. The tip of her thumb caressed the skin on his face while her gaze filled with nothing but love for him. "I wish to only remain here with you, Mark."

"Your wish…is my command." Mark reached up to her hand on his face, and placed one of his palms against the back of her hand. He brought her hand down towards his mouth, and placed a gentle kiss in the middle of her palm. His hand lowered her hand back down, and moved himself to be on the bed with her. "I only wish to make you happy, and to show you how much I truly care for you."

"I know you do, Mark." She held the stare with him while her body felt his moving his legs on either side of her body near her feet. Shivers began to run rampant through her body due to the sensation of his fingers sliding themselves against her delicate skin of her ankles. Christina pulled in another breath of air after finding his grip to be moving onto the bottom of the white sleeveless gown that she had woke up in. She watched him slowly pull the gown up her body, revealing more and more of herself to his eyes. Finding him to be stopping his movements completely once the gown had reached a few inches from the crotch of her underwear, Christina lifted her head up, and locked her eyes upon his gaze that was looking down upon her. "Is something wrong, Mark?"

"Nothing is wrong, Christina." He replied. His voice shivered with a need for her, but also fought to keep restraint over his primal feelings for her. "However, I need to know something before we continue."

"What is that, Mark?"

"Are you a virgin, Christina?"

Her heart nearly stopped beating when she heard the question he asked her. No man had ever even thought to ask her if she was still a virgin. She was indeed still pure, and never had sex in her entire life. She made sure that she was careful to not do something that she would later regret. Deep down, she had kept the thought of keeping herself pure until the one person that she wanted to make love to alive. Christina swallowed a lump down her throat before her soft voice could escape her mouth. "Y-yes, Mark. I am a virgin, and I am also 18 years old."

"I promise that I will be gentle with you, Christina. My last wish would be to hurt you at all."

Nodding her head, Christina felt him continue to pull the gown up her body until it got to her head. She eased her arms up over her head, allowing him to remove it the rest of the way off of her frame. Her eyes gazed upon her nearly naked body with only her panties keeping her covered. She looked up to him, finding his eyes to be roaming over her body, taking in every inch that she had to offer him.

"You…are absolutely beautiful, Christina. Every part of your body is just as beautiful as the soul is that lies inside of you."

A smile started to move across her face from hearing his compliment to her at that moment. She looked to him from where she remained on the bed with the love for him growing in her eyes. A soft gasp escaped her mouth a bit suddenly due to the sensation of his hands removing her underwear from her body. She waited for the sound of her panties hitting the ground to echo to her ears before her eyes glanced down his chiseled chest to the top of his pants. Her gaze fell upon his hands to be undoing the string that held up his silk pajama pants.

"I will go slowly since this is your first time, Christina."

She looked up to him, and saw him coming down towards her. Her body seemed small in comparison to his large frame that hovered over top of her own body. Christina gazed into his eyes, watching his face come closer to hers until there was just an inch between them. A pained gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes tightened up. The sensation of her hymen breaking deep inside of her private area caused a wave of pain to sweep through her without giving her a heads up. Christina took the time to gather up enough strength, and looked towards Mark.

"Are you ready for me to continue, or do you need more time?"

Christina struggled to speak for a moment before the words finally came out of her mouth. "I…I am ready for you to continue, Mark." No sooner had she uttered those words, she felt his beginning to make love to her in a very gentle and loving way. Her body shivered from the pain sensation disappearing and becoming overwhelmed with a tidal wave of pure, sensual bliss. She had never felt something as good as she was feeling at that moment with him. Slowly, her body began to feel the moment become hotter and intense. She moved her hands onto his back, and clung onto his upper shoulders. Gasps started to flood from her mouth, and grew to sound like moans. "Oh my god…" she whispered. She struggled to speak as she could feel him speeding up the lovemaking between the two of them.

"I know that you are getting close, Christina." Mark said, whispering. His voice took on a deeper tone that was filled with a need for her to release. "Just let it go."

Christina struggled to hold on. She didn't want to climax so quickly from him having started their lovemaking. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders tighter, digging her nails into his body. She moaned louder as her body bounced a bit underneath his own from the thrusts that he was making in and out of her tight frame. Without warning, a loud cry escaped from her lips just as the sensation of the fluids inside of her body started to come pouring out. Her cry turned into a gasp due to a hot liquid seeping inside of her own body. Christina relaxed her hands from the backs of his shoulders, and let herself fall back onto the bed, gasping for air. She watched Mark move to the side of her body, and slide one of his arms over her body.

"Sleep now, my love." He brought one of his hands up, and brushed several beads of sweat from her forehead. "I will be here when you awaken from your sleep."

She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. Christina desperately wanted to at least show her thanks for him. However, the fatigue in her body started to spread throughout her system, not giving her the ability to do so. Her eyes slowly started to close with the last image they caught being that of Mark's eyes looking down upon her.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Four

Slowly, Christina began to wake up from her slumber. Her body felt like it had been asleep for a century. She fluttered her gaze a bit, blinking whatever sleep she had within her gaze out of it. _Oh my goodness…What happened to me? _She went to sit up, but found a heavy weight on her midsection, keeping her down on the bed. Turning her head, Christina discovered Mark to be lying beside her body with only a black silk sheet covering both of them. Her brain suddenly started to remember what happened just a few hours ago between Mark and her. A smile came to her face from the realization of what had happened. There was no other feeling that matched the sensation she was experiencing at that moment. Knowing that she had the most incredible sexual experience with someone that had a special place in her heart was the biggest sense of fulfillment for her since she had been a virgin. She pulled her eyes away from his face, and looked down to where his arm was nestled across her midsection. Christina moved one of her hands down, and eased his large arm off of her body. Her hands pressed down against the bedding, and pushed herself to sit up on the bed. A rush of pain hit her midsection, reminding her of her having lost her virginity just a little while ago. Her eyes tightened up due to the sensation shooting into her body without warning. A soft cry of pain escaped from her mouth due to the overwhelming feeling of pain.

"Christina?" Mark asked, sitting up. He moved himself beside her, and found her to be feeling pain. Deep down, he immediately felt guilty. The one thing that he didn't wish to see in her is pain. However, Mark discovered her to be feeling the very sensation that he didn't wish upon her. A soft sigh escaped his mouth due to his feeling of grief and despair. "I have hurt you."

Christina managed to open her eyes, and looked over towards him from where she remained on the bed beside him. Her heart nearly broke from seeing the look of guilt moving across his face. She knew that it was not his fault that she was hurting. The pain she was feeling was the cause of her having lost her virginity, and it had nothing to do with him making love to her in his bed. "No," Christina replied, softly, "it is not your fault, Mark." She moved one of her hands onto one of his hands, and squeezed it, trying to assure him that it had nothing to do with him. "I am just feeling a little sore from having lost my virginity last night is all. My body is getting used to what happened."

"Are you sure that is all? Are you hurting anywhere else on your body?"

"I am sure that is all. I believe that I am only hurting in my midsection right now." Christina eased the cover off of her body, and moved to stand up. Her legs trembled a bit as she rose to stand up on her feet beside his large bed. She bit her bottom lip, struggling to stand up on her own. Christina noticed herself unable to stand up on the floor moments before her body went falling down towards the floor. Before her knees could make contact with the cold, hard floor, she felt his large, strong hands grabbing under her arms. Christina tilted her head up, and gazed upon his face looking down at hers.

"I am here for you." Mark raised her up to stand up on her feet. He looked over her beautiful face from where he stood before her. One of his hands removed from underneath her arms, and brushed several strands of her hair away from the delicate skin on her face. His deep voice escaped his mouth in a soft, calming tone. "I believe that last night was a little too much for your body to bear for the first time, my lady."

She knew he was right. There was no other excuse that she could have for her body to be hurting like it had. The loss of her virginity had caused her body to hurt in ways that it had never been hurt before in her entire life. She had fallen down or had accidents when she was a little girl. However, none of those feelings matched into comparison to what she was experiencing at the moment. Gazing towards his eyes, Christina nodded her head up and down. "I believe that you are right, Mark." She kept her voice soft and gentle, matching the look in her gaze that stared in his. "My body is in a little bit of shock from what happened between you and I just a few hours ago."

"Even though I am glad that I am the first man to make love to you, I feel bad that I have hurt you in this way."

"It is not your fault, Mark." Her eyes gazed deeper into his, pouring her sincerity out for him. "I wanted you to make love to me last night. Just because we made love does not mean you need to feel guilty because of the little bit of discomfort that I am feeling at the moment."

"I know a way to help ease your pain from your body."

"How is that?" Before another single word could escape from her mouth, Christina discovered her body being lifted off of the ground. She looked down to the floor beneath her, and noticed how she was in the air with her body nestled within his arms. Turning her head up, she found her eyes meeting his piercing, emerald green gaze staring down at her with nothing but kindness and love for her pouring out of them. "What-"

"I believe that we both need to take a nice, hot shower this morning before we leave the house for your home." Mark replied. Turning, he made sure to keep her body cradled against his chest while his arms held her body up in the air. "Once we take a nice shower, I will take you home myself, and make sure that nothing happens to you."

"O-okay. I believe that will be a good idea for us to do, Mark." She had a feeling that there was a chance that something could happen between them in the shower, but at that point there was nothing that was going to keep her from being with him. She wanted to spend more and more time with him. Christina relaxed further into his arms as she found him carrying her away from his large bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Five

Christina removed her eyes away from Mark's handsome face that was looking down upon her, and looked to the area that she was in with him. With her body being held up away from the floor, her eyes discovered the room to appear lavishly decorated in a gothic setting. There were no windows to let in any light, but it had a light all of its own that was given by the lit torches. She started to become confused by the concept of no windows being in his room. If he was a vampire, how could walk about in the sunlight but yet not have any windows in his own home. Turning her eyes, Christina looked towards his face from where her frame was nestled deep within his strong arms. "Mark," she asked, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Christina." Mark replied. His deep voice had a calm, soothing tone to it. "You may ask me whatever your heart desires to know."

"Well…it is just that something is bothering me."

"What is that?"

"Well, you said that you are a vampire, right?"

"That is correct."

"Then…why can you walk about the sunlight outside with no problem but not have any windows in this room?" Her ears listened to the sound of his feet hitting smoother floor, but she didn't pull her eyes away from his. "I mean, why do you not have windows in your room for the sun to come in but yet you can walk freely outside in it without getting burned?"

"There is a very simple answer to that question. In the centuries I have lived, I acquired an ability to be able to walk in the sun, and not explode like you have seen in countless vampire movies. So, the sun does not bother me."

"What about your room though? Why do you not have windows in your room?"

A deep chuckle escaped his voice at her question. For a moment, his eyes seemed to lighten up from hearing her question to him. "Christina, we are exactly twenty feet below the surface above, and I don't think you would want to see mud and bugs looking back at you."

"Wait…we are below ground?"

"Half of my home is built above ground to show a normal sized, stone home. However, this part is underground, leaving any stranger to not be aware of exactly lurks beneath the surface."

"I see." After receiving the answers that she craved for, Christina discovered a bright light in the room to be turned on. She blinked her eyes a bit before she could focus her attention towards it. Her gaze found itself looking to a glass chandelier hanging over head of them. Christina lowered her eyes, and found herself to be in a luxurious bathroom that seemed to be right out of the Ventician Hotel. She couldn't believe her eyes that she was in a place as beautiful as it appeared to her. Slowly, Christina felt the bottoms of her bare feet touch the tiles. She straightened her body up, and looked towards Mark's direction. "I see that even you like the fancy stuff."

"I may be a vampire that has lived centuries, Christina, but even a vampire sometimes wishes to have at least one room in their home that they wish to make a little bit more…decadent." Mark flashed her a coy grin as he opened the glass door of his shower. He stepped inside, and turned on the hot water before pulling on a handle. Finding the water to be falling down from the head of it, he turned, and showed his hand to her. "My lady?"

Christina took in a breath of air, and slipped her hand into his. She moved herself inside of the shower, and was greeted by streams of hot water falling down upon her from where she stood. Her eyes closed as she slipped further into the moment. She sensed sensations running all over her body that seemed like drops of fire seeping into her soul. Slowly, Christina started to notice the feeling of something moving across her back. She opened her eyes, and looked over her shoulder to find Mark behind her, using a rag to wash her back with it, gently.

"I have decided," Mark said," that it is my job…to take care of you from now on. You have been through so much pain in your life that now I am going to make it my task to rid you of it."

"I appreciate hearing that, Mark." She kept her voice soft as a whisper. Christina looked up towards the direction of the shower head before closing her eyes. She leaned her head back, arching her neck a little. The need to feel the water wash away all of her worries greatly outweighed any other feeling in the world at that moment. She snapped out of the moment from the sensation of a pair of lips brushing against a side of her neck. Her body seemed to tighten up at first from the sensation of Mark's mouth kissing against her neck, but slowly relaxed against his frame.

"I am not going to lie to you, Christina." Mark spoke against her throat, not wishing to stop kissing her delicate skin. "I wish for you to become one with me, and be at my side for all eternity."

"Is the process a simple one, Mark?"

"It will take more than just one bite from me in order for you to become a vampire. Actually…the process is more complicated than you have been led to believe in all of the vampire films that have been created in your lifetime. If you wish me to…I will begin that process with you right now."

"I don't wish to be with anyone else, Mark. You are the only one that I want to spend forever with." Despite being a senior in high school, Christina knew that there was nothing in her that was going to make her refuse him in that moment. He was the only person that she wanted to spend all of her days with. She felt a connection with Mark that she never felt before with any other boy in her graduating glass.

"This will hurt for just a moment, but I promise that the pain will subside and you will feel a sense of euphoria afterwards. I will be gentle with you."

Her skin tingled from the sensation of his hot breath against the side of her neck from where he had been kissing it. All at once, a wave of pain seeped through her body due to the feeling of something sharp moving inside of her skin, breaking it. A gasp of air left her mouth as her back arched from the sensation of his fangs sinking deep into her body. Christina fought the pain that her body was under for a long while, wishing for it to go away. She started to find her body no longer hurting, but shivering from a sensation of bliss sweeping across her body. Slowly, Christina discovered herself beginning to slip into a deep sleep as her body pressed against his body more in the shower. The last image she had with her eyes was the water droplets coming down upon her before she succumbed to unconsciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Six

Slowly, Christina started to come back out of unconsciousness. She fluttered her eyes a bit, and was greeted by the rays of the sun streaming across her body. _Sunlight? _Her hands moved to the sides of her body, and were greeted by the feeling of cotton, not silk. Sitting up, Christina found herself to be in her bedroom at her townhouse apartment. A look of confusion started to spread across her face. _How in the hell am I back home? I was just with Mark not too long ago at his home. _She slowly got up from her bed, and looked at her body. Her eyes noticed that her body was concealed in a black, silk, sleeveless nightgown that went down to her bare feet. Christina focused on the front of the gown, and discovered a symbol to be nestled there. _What is this? I don't recognize this type of symbol. I have never seen this before. _Unable to make out the symbol was standing up. She turned her attention towards her full length mirror. Her body moved across the floor of her home at a slow pace. Christina brought herself to a stopping point and looked towards the symbol on her gown, finding it to be in the shape of a capital T with two small stakes like symbols on the sides of it. "Strange…" she whispered. Moving her eyes to her face, her eyes caught sight of a faint trail of dried blood on the side of her neck. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight. Christina turned her head, and pulled her hair away from the skin. She gazed upon a set of puncture wounds on the side of her neck that had already started to heal but could be seen, visibly. Her mind suddenly began to remember what had happened the previous night, recalling images of when she allowed Mark to bite her in the shower and him telling her that this was the first step to being by his side for all time. "Oh my-"

Ring.

She was snapped out of her momentarily daze from the sudden sound of her phone ringing in her room. Christina pulled herself away from the mirror, and moved towards the direction of where the phone was in her room. She picked it up off the hook, and brought it up to a side of her head. "Hello?" she asked, questionably.

"Good morning, sunshine." Rebecca said, speaking over the phone in a cheerful voice. "How are you feeling today?"

"Morning, Becca." Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked back to her full length mirror, cradling the phone against a side of her head. "I am feeling a little bit…drained at the moment but I am feeling pretty good. How was your night at the ball?"

"Let's just say that my date was a total dud. I ended up dumping him, and spending the rest of the evening dancing either by myself or with a few girls at one time."

"I believe that you should have done that from the start, Rebecca. I never thought that he was worth your time anyways. He has a bad reputation for treating girls like you really bad."

"How was your evening with Mark? After what happened with Jennifer, he took you out of the ball as quickly as he could."

Reaching the mirror, Christina turned her full attention to the direction of her mirror, and gazed upon her reflection from where she stood. She looked to her reflection once more, pulling a few strands of her hair that had fallen away from her neck. Her eyes focused in on the two puncture wounds on the side of her throat as she let out a soft breath. "Well, I enjoyed my evening with him. He was a total gentleman with me about the whole thing with Jennifer."

"So…"

"So, what?"

"Come on, girl! I want details about what you did last night with that big, strong, handsome man after you had left the dance."

A chuckle escaped her mouth in her voice as she spoke up before she could stop it. "Rebecca, you know that I am not the type of girl to kiss and tell. I don't want to cheapen what happened between Mark and me by bragging about what took place between the both of us."

"Fine…I understand." Rebecca replied. "I don't want to force you to tell me if you don't want to."

"That is good to know. What time is it?"

"It is almost seven o'clock, Christina. I am fixing to leave my place, and head over to pick you up."

"For what?"

"Wow…Mark must have really made you forget everything in just one night. We have plans to go shopping today since you are going to be getting your pay check deposited into your checking account."

The realization hit her hard. She remembered that she had plans that day to spend it with Rebecca. Bringing one of her hands up to her face, Christina rubbed her face as her voice took on an apologetic tone. "I am so sorry, Rebecca. Last night was….one hell of a night for me."

"I believe that. Well…get yourself dressed, and I will be over there shortly to pick you up."

"Okay." She hung the phone up, and released a breath of air. Her hands pulled at the gown, bringing it over her head. Tossing it to the side, Christina walked her naked frame to her dresser, and pulled open one of the top drawers. She reached in and pulled out a pair of white panties. _I can't believe that I completely forgot about my play date with Rebecca in just one night. I have been talking about going shopping with her for the last few days now._

_That is what happens when you allow a vampire to feed from you, Christina._

Christina jumped from catching the sound of Mark's voice invading her thoughts. She sighed as her hands fixed the waistband of her underwear on her hip bone. _Do you think that you could give me some sort of warning before you just pop yourself into my thoughts, and start talking to me right off?_

_I am sorry for making a habit of this. I will make a note to remember to not invade on you anymore._

_By the way, how in the hell did I get home? _She pulled out a bra to match the panties, and slipped it over her firm breasts. Her hands worked to get the hooks connected to the snaps as she kept her focus on talking to him inside of her mind. _The last thing that I remember was falling into unconsciousness with you feeding off of me in the shower of your home._

_Well, after you had passed out in the shower, I carried you out of the shower, and dressed you into a gown that I had made special for you to wear. Shortly, I had Paul to take us from my home under the cloud of darkness, and carried you inside of your home with no problems._

_Wait…I thought vampires were not allowed to come into your home if they were not invited. _Christina reached down to a bottom drawer, and pulled out a pair of her favorite denim jeans. She held onto the waistband of the jeans, and slid her legs into each of the holes provided for them. _I mean, that is what I have seen in many vampire films anyways._

_That is another stereotype about vampires. They say that vampires cannot enter homes unless they are invited in, but that is not true. A vampire can enter any home at any given time without the need of consent. _

_I will have to remember that one. _She secured the button of her pants, and pulled the zipper up. Christina closed the bottom drawer before opening the one above it. Her right hand reached inside, and pulled out a lovely, light pink, turtleneck sweater. She pulled it over her head, and slipped it her arms through the holes. Pulling the sweater down to come to rest past the waistband of her pants, she looked to herself in her dresser's mirror. Her hands straightened out her collar, making sure that it would keep the wounds on her neck, hidden.

Ding-dong.

Catching the sound of her door bell ringing, Christina picked up a nearby brush, and quickly ran it through her hair. _Well, I must be off. I will talk to you later._

_I will look forward to talking to you, my dear. Have fun with your friend. _

She placed the brush back down onto the dresser, and walked towards the door to her room. Her right hand reached down, and gathered up her favorite pair of light pink flats before sliding them onto her feet. Christina straightened up, and got her black purse hanging on the door knob. She slid the strap over one of her shoulders before her right hand pulled her door open.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Christina pulled her door closed behind her on her way out of her room. She moved to the top of the stairs, and began her decent down the stairs. Thoughts of uncertainty filled her mind. She didn't know what she was going to do about Mark. He had already bitten her, and started the process for her to become one like him. Christina pondered on what the next step would be in the process of becoming his other half. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she shook her head, trying to shake off the ideas that had been bothering her. She walked to her front door, and wrapped one of her hands around the door knob. Christina pulled the door open, and turned her gaze towards the direction of the outside world on the other side of her door.

"Hey girl!" Rebecca said, cheerfully. Standing in a black short-sleeved top, dark flared jeans, and black sneakers, she ran her hands through her hair, brushing the strands away from her face. "Let's get going! We have the whole day to do whatever we want to and spend as much money as we want."

"We have to stop by the hair salon first and get my pay check." Christina replied. She stepped outside of the door, and closed it behind her. Her body moved at a steady pace down the stairs at her friend's side. "Sorry about taking so long, Becca. I was upstairs getting ready when I heard you ring the doorbell."

"It is all right, Christina. You don't need to apologize for something like that." Rebecca looked over at her, and noticed her to be wearing a turtleneck that covered her neck up. "Are you sick?"

"No…why do you ask?"

"Well, it is a little warm for that turtleneck sweater today."

Fear suddenly hit Christina. She didn't know how to answer her friend at first. Deep down, she wanted to tell her about Mark and what he truly is. There was also the feeling of doubt of how her friend would take it. She knew that Rebecca was her really good friend that would listen to whatever she had to say. However, Christina didn't know how she would take it if she told her that she was in a relationship with a vampire and in the process of becoming one. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked to her friend, and managed a sweet smile on her face for her. "I am feeling a little cold this morning, and decided to wear something a little warm."

"No worries, Christina. I am like that myself at times." Rebecca went to the driver side door of her vehicle, and opened it up. She climbed inside of the vehicle, and looked over towards Christina climbing in the passenger side seat. She waited for her to close the door before her voice spoke up, becoming excited and curious. "So…what happened?"

Christina turned her full attention onto her friend, and looked to her in confusion at first. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Christina! I know that something happened between Mark and you last night! I can see it on your face."

She noticed how her body started to panic deep down inside of her being. Rebecca was the kind of person that could tell when something was very wrong with her, and also see that she was trying to hide something that had happened. For a moment, Christina thought the only answer that she could give to her friend would be the truth. She pondered on it for a moment before her mind decided on telling her the parts that had nothing to do with vampires. Christina wanted to tell Rebecca that she was seeing a vampire, but she decided to wait until another time for that to come about. A shy smile came to her face as she thought about the amazing sexual experience she had with Mark. He had rocked her in a way that left her completely speechless.

"I knew it!" Rebecca exclaimed. Her smile widened on her face as she bounced a little bit in her driver side seat. She widened her eyes as she looked back towards her with excitement. "Did he and you have sex last night when he left with you?"

"I normally don't kiss and tell, Rebecca."

"Come on! You gotta tell me! Did you have sex for the first time last night, and lost your virginity to him?"

"If you must know…yes." A chuckle escaped her mouth as she had spoken. The thought of Mark and her having sex in his bed the previous night made her feel better for some strange, unknown reason. There was something about how he treated her that made her feel so good. Nodding her head up and down, Christina focused on her friend once more, and noticed how her eyes seemed close to the point of popping out of her head. A rush of laughter came out of her mouth after seeing the look on her friend's face. "We did have sex, Rebecca."

"Oh my god!" Rebecca's excitement for hearing Christina's answer to her question started to grow more with every passing moment. "Did he do anal with you?"

"Rebecca!" Christina's face cringed at the thought of him performing anal sex on her. She wasn't fond of the idea of someone making love to her with her body in on all fours like a dog. Her eyes glanced to the direction of her window before she looked back to her friend once more. She shook her head at her as she softly chuckled in her voice. "No…he did not do that, Rebecca."

"That's good…that shows me he at least has some taste on what to do with someone who was a virgin."

"Let's just get going to the salon, Rebecca." Her chuckles escaped her voice more as she looked to her. She loved her friend with all of her heart, but found her recent statements to her being rather humors. She had never heard anyone talk about sex like Rebecca did with her. However, Christina knew that Rebecca was a little more…experienced than she was since she had lost her virginity during the start of their junior year of high school. She turned her eyes away from her friend, and looked out the front window as the car went into motion.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Christina gazed out the window of her friend's vehicle, watching her surroundings pass her by. Her mind drifted back to what happened over the course of the previous night. She had went to her school's ball with her friend where she met up with Mark, danced with him until Jennifer hit her in the head, found herself alone with him in the depths of his home, lost her virginity to him, and allowed him to feed from her. Normally, Christina would not have given Mark the time of day since he was the kind of man that she always avoided when she was younger. She knew that seeing a vampire was a dangerous game, and that it would end with her becoming a vampire herself. One of her hands reached up to a side of her neck, and pressed her palm against the material of her turtleneck that kept her puncture wounds hidden.

"I am so glad that we are going to be going shopping today, Christina." Rebecca said, breaking the silence. She kept her eyes on the road as she guided the car down it. "This way we can just relax, and take our time to unwind from a stressful evening." Slowing her car down to a stop at a red light, Rebecca turned her eyes upon her companion. She found her to be rubbing her neck a bit, and seeming to be out of it. Her head tilted a bit as a look of curiosity came over her face, matching the growing tone in her voice. "Are you okay, Christina?"

Catching the sound of her friend's voice speaking to her out of the blue, Christina snapped herself out of the momentary stare she had on her face. She lowered her hand down from the side of her neck that her wounds were nestled beneath the sweater's fabric. Her eyes turned towards the direction of her friend, and found her to be looking at her with a bit of curiosity mixed with concern. "Y-yeah." She replied, softly. "I am all right, Becca."

"You just seem…."

"Seem like what?"

"You seem to be out of it. I mean…normally you are talking to me all the time while we are in the car. However, you seem to have something on your mind. Did something happen last night that you are not telling me? Did Mark hurt you at all?

_Oh Rebecca…I want to tell you so much. I want to tell you about who Mark truly is, and about him feeding from me. I can't stand to hide this secret from you. I never keep anything from you. You are like a sister to me, and I want to tell you everything and anything that goes on with me. _Christina desperately wanted to tell her friend about everything going on in her life. She yearned to tell her the truth about Mark, as well as about why she had her hand against the side of her neck that her wounds were on. However, there was a feeling deep inside of her, keeping her from telling her companion exactly why she didn't want to tell her what was going on with her. She drew in a breath of air before her voice escaped her mouth, gently. "Nothing is wrong, Rebecca. I guess I am just still a little bit tired after the night that I had with Mark."

"That is understandable. I mean, he must have really tired you out if you are this out of it."

Christina forced a chuckle to leave her mouth as she watched her friend look back to the road. She wanted to tell her friend that Mark was a vampire, and that she had started the process to become like he was.

_Why did you not tell your friend, Christina? I know that you wish to tell her more than anything else on this planet._

Her body froze from catching the sound of Mark's deep, enchanting voice speaking to her from the depths of her mind, invading her thoughts once again. She tried to remain calm beside her friend, knowing that if she let on that something was going on inside of her head that it would complicate things right away. Christina turned her eyes towards the direction of the front window once more, keeping communication with him inside of her mind. _I believe you know very well why I didn't tell her, Mark._

_No…I don't._

_I didn't tell her because she would not believe me anyways. If I told her that you are a vampire, and that I am planning to become a vampire as well, she would be taking me to the nut house right now instead of the salon and to the mall. _

_You will have to tell her at some point, Christina. You cannot keep this from her forever._

_I know, Mark…I know. I know that I will have to tell her, but right now is not the best time for me to bring up that my boyfriend is a vampire._

_So…I am your boyfriend now?_

_Well…that is sort of what we mortal girls call guys that plan to stay with us for good after a night of sex. What would you call yourself to me?_

_I believe that I prefer the term as your suitor than your boyfriend. Suitor sounds classier than boyfriend. I was used to that term being used in my day before I became a vampire because it meant someone being special to you that they planned to keep on pursuing you. _

_I will have to remember that. _Focusing her eyes in a direction through the main window of the vehicle, Christina discovered Rebecca to be pulling up to the salon that she worked at to make money in order for her to stay at the townhouse she called home. She broke the mental contact off to Mark, shutting him off. She knew she had to be focused and not show any sign of anything being wrong. Christina undid her seat belt, and focused on Rebecca after she brought the car to a stop in front of the shop. "I will be right back, Rebecca."

"Take your time, Christina." Rebecca said, smiling. "We have the entire day to ourselves."

A soft chuckle escaped her mouth from hearing what her companion said to her. Christina removed herself from the car, and shut the door behind her on the way out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Opening up the door of the salon, Christina moved herself over the threshold. She listened to the sound of the bell on top of the door ringing as the door itself swung itself shut. Her eyes glanced around to see that the place was naturally busy like it always was.

"Hey, Christina." One of the stylists said, smiling. "What can we do for you?"

"Hi Mary." Christina replied, friendly. She looked towards her with her gaze from where she stood as she pressed her palms against the sides of her pants. "Is Karen around? I need to get my pay since I have plans today."

"Oh really? Would those 'plans' have anything to do with that mysterious hunk that paid for your hair yesterday?" Mary had a slight giggle to her tone as she spoke to her.

_I am quite surprised that I am liked among your colleagues like I am with this young woman, Christina. A mysterious hunk, eh?_

_Don't let it get to your head, Mark. _Christina maintained her calm nature despite having two conversations going on, one inside of her head and the other outside of her head. _She is only saying this because she is trying to get a rise out of me._

_Why would she do something like this?_

_Because I don't usually have a man come into the salon, and pay for my hair. So…it is a rare sight to see when you did. _Christina managed a smile on her face towards Mary as she pulled in a breath of air. Releasing it, she looked to her from where she stood as her voice spoke up with a calm tone, no revealing to her the frustration she felt for her. "I am going to be spending the day with Becca, and I need to go ahead and get my pay so we can get going."

"Let me go get her, Christina. She is in the office."

"I'll wait here then." Christina watched Mary put her customer into one of the salon chairs that had a hair dryer atop it before she looked around the place once more. She had been working there for a long while, and found it to become a place she enjoyed very much. It had been the only place for her to feel safe in, as well as feel like she belonged for once.

_Do you like this place, Christina? I sense a great feeling of enjoyment from you._

_I do like this place, Mark. I like this place very much. _She walked over to a wall across from the front desk, and up to where a flower arrangement was hanging down from the ceiling in a porcelain pot. Her fingers barely touched the surface of the flowers' petals. She didn't wish for them to fall at all, but to just feel their tenderness. _This has been the only place in my life where I feel safe and wanted. It was because of Karen that I am able to live on my own, and pay my bills without concern. _

_Soon…I will be taking over that role. _

_What do you mean?_

_Once your transformation is complete, I plan to have you stay with me in my home, and allow me to care for you like you should have been from the moment that your parents left you to die on the streets._

_Ring._

She found the sound of the bell over the door to the salon ring a bit, causing her to not answer Mark. Christina lifted her head up, and focused in on a mirror. Her eyes caught the sight of a man just as tall as Mark with the same long, black hair. For a moment, Christina thought it was the same person. She turned around, and found herself looking to a man holding several boxes over one of his strong shoulders. Her eyes took a moment to look at the white tank top, denim jeans, and black boots the person had on. A brief moment of confusion started to come over her, consuming her suddenly.

"Sorry about the wait."

Christina's moment of confusion was interrupted by the sound of Karen's voice coming out of nowhere. She looked over, and watched her make her way to the front desk with a smile on her face.

"Now," Karen said, looking up to the man with a smile on her face, "let me take those from you, and then I will sign the slip for them, Glen."

"No rush, ma'am." Glen replied, politely. He spoke in a somewhat charming tone of voice as he looked at her. "I have all the time in the world."

"Very well then, Glenn." She took the boxes from him, and looked towards Christina with a smile on her face. "I will be right back, Christina."

"Take your time." Christina replied, smiling. She watched Karen turn around and walk off before her body proceeded to turn towards the flowers once more. Her eyes fell onto the different colors that the flowers had, taking in their extraordinary beauty.

"These flowers are quite unique."

Catching the sound of Glen's voice, Christina found him to be walking up beside her, smiling towards her. She noticed how his eyes seemed to be different with one being almost white and the other appearing to be dark brown in a way. She managed to not let her curiosity of his face get to her as she put on a smile for him, and nodded her head. "Yes, these flowers always have different colors to them." She looked back to the flowers as one of her fingers touched one of the petals, gently. "Karen likes them because it shows how different everyone can be, and that no one person is the same."

"I believe…the flowers are not the only things that are unique, and beautiful."

Christina tightened up from the realization that Glen was hitting on her. She looked back in his direction, and found him to flashing a charming smile. Her ears heard footsteps coming her way, and looked in time to see Karen walking to Glen, quickly.

"I'm back now, Glen." Karen replied. She had a pen in her hand as she looked up to him. "Where is your slip at?"

"It's on the counter top." Glen walked with Karen to the desk while his eyes peered out of the corner of them towards Christina's direction. He looked back to Karen and watched her sign the paper.

"Here you go, Glen." Karen said, showing the paper to him. "Thank you so much for bringing those by here."

"No problem, ma'am." Turning, Glen looked towards Christina once more before he winked at her. "See you around, Christina."

Before she could speak, Christina watched him walk out of there, and head down the sidewalk. She shook her head at the thought that he just tried to hit on her. However, Christina knew better than to talk to herself about what happened for fear that Mark would find out, and become full of jealousy at the prospect of another man hitting on her while he was not around. Christina stepped up to the counter, and smiled at Karen, kindly. "Hi Karen. I am here to-"

"I have your money here." Karen pulled out an envelope with cash in it, and handed it to her, smiling. "I took the liberty of just paying you in cash this time instead of having you to run to the bank to cash a check."

"Thanks Karen."

"Looks like you are fixing to have a little bit of a battle for your heart, eh Christina?"

Christina managed out a chuckle even though she felt highly confused of what to do now. She had very strong feelings for Mark that she had not felt for someone else before. However, this Glen character was making her question things now. He seemed almost the same like Mark, but in a different way. Shaking her head, Christina waved to Karen as she backed up from her. "See you around, Karen." She turned around, and made her way for the door of Karen's salon.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty

Opening up the door, Christina stepped over the threshold. She found herself assaulted by a feeling of doubt and uncertainty. She had no idea who this Glen person was, but there was a strong feeling towards him. It was a mysterious vibe that seemed to pull her towards him. After a few moments, Christina shook her head. What was she thinking about? She had a great guy like Mark that wanted her to spend eternity with her. She didn't want to jeopardize that because of a mysterious feeling she had inside of herself for Karen's delivery guy. Closing the door behind her, Christina turned around. She stumbled a bit from the sensation of bumping into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry about that!"

She took a moment to gather her thoughts while her body recognized the sensation of a pair of strong hands holding onto her arms. _Wait a minute…these hands…these hands feel like Mark's hands. _

_Christina, I am nowhere near you. Why are you thinking that?_

Upon hearing Mark's voice informing her that she was wrong in her guess, Christina suddenly realized exactly who it was then that had a hold on her. She took in a breath of air, and tilted her head up, to see who was looking down at her.

"I should have been watching where I was going." Glen said, politely. His deep voice had an overwhelming tone of sincerity with just an edge of sensuality. He flashed a charming smile while his hands remained on the upper part of her arms "Are you okay?"

"Um…" Christina found herself unable to speak up for the first time in her life since having met Mark. She tried to speak, but no words were coming out of her mouth. It seemed like Glen had this power to him that made it hard for her to speak up at all. Christina fought for control of her body, as well as her voice, until she managed to speak up in a gentle tone. "I am fine, Glen." She said, sincerely. "I should have been paying attention as well. I was just more focused on getting back to my friend who drove me here to get my pay."

"You work here?"

"Y-yes." She noticed a slight giggle escaping her mouth. "I work here for Karen."

_Christina, you have not answered my question. Why did you assume that it was my hands that were on your arms?_

She chose to ignore the question that Mark asked her a second time. She had an idea that he was going to be furious with her for not obeying him, and answering him. However, she didn't feel scared of the thought of Mark being upset with her. Her focus was devoted solely towards the friendly stranger that seemed to waltz into her life without a little warning or heads up. "She offered me a job here when my parents abandoned me."

"I am sorry to hear that your folks left you alone." Glen moved his hands down her arms, stroking them a bit. He kept his focus on her face as he kept deep voice soft, but not too soft that it sounded like a whisper. "How have you been managing to get by?"

"It is not easy, but it is not hard either. With Karen's help and support, I am able to go to the local high school where I am graduating this year, and I am able to rent at a townhouse apartment not far from here."

"Well, that is good to know."

Christina went to speak up to him once more when the sudden sound of a horn honking at her caught her attention. She tightened up all over her body due to the noise. Her eyes glanced around the area, desperately searching for the sound. After a few moments, her stare fell upon the form of Rebecca smirking at her behind the wheel of her car. A soft chuckle escaped from her mouth as she looked to her. "That was my friend" She looked back towards Glen with a friendly smile on her face. "I am sorry, Glen, but I probably should get going before she gets out, and drags me to the car."

"I understand."

She nodded her head to him, and walked around him in the direction of the vehicle. One of her hands slipped over the door handle, and proceeded to pull the passenger side door open enough for her to get into the vehicle.

"Christina?"

Without a second to delay, Christina turned around before she could climb into the vehicle, and looked back towards the direction she heard the voice. Her eyes discovered Glen to be standing right there, looking down at her. "Y-yes, Glen?"

"I just wanted to give you this." Extending out one of his hands, he showed a white card to her with his name and phone number on it. "In case you would like to talk to someone, just give me a call, and we can pick back up our conversation when you are not so busy."

"I would like that." Christina looked down at the card, finding his name to be Glen Jacobs, as well as what his number was. She looked up to him from where she stood, and flashed him another friendly smile. "It was nice meeting you, Glen."

"The pleasure was all mine." He flashed her a coy wink, and went walking down the sidewalk in the direction of where a black delivery truck was parked in front of a nearby store.

Christina watched him heading down the sidewalk in the direction of his vehicle. Her eyes started to notice Glen's frame as he walked away from her, taking in his muscular physique that was hidden beneath the clothes he had on. Realizing that she was gawking at a complete stranger, she snapped herself out of the stare that she allowed herself to get trapped into, and climbed into the awaiting vehicle.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-One

Easing herself into the front passenger side seat, Christina pulled the door shut behind her body. She made sure that the door locked firmly into place before her hands moved the seat belt over her body. Deep down inside of her body, she found herself battling with a conflict of emotions.

On one hand, she had someone as wonderful, as well as attractive, as Mark who wanted her to spend forever at his side as his one and only lady. However, there was Glen on the other hand. He seemed to be more like the other men in the town she called home, but possessed the same kind of dark sensuality that Mark had when she first met him.

"Are you okay over there, Juliet?"

Catching the sound of her dear friend's voice speaking up after the sound of the seat belt clicking into position echoed to her ears, Christina tightened slightly. She turned her head, and looked over towards the driver side seat. Her eyes noticed how her friend seemed to be smirking a bit while fighting a chuckle. "Um," Christina asked, "what do you mean by calling me by that name, Becca?"

"Well," Rebecca replied, turning the key over in the ignition, "you seem to be as popular as Juliet was. You have two men that seem completely different from one another, clearly wanting you even though you do not want to admit to it."

_Two men wanting you, Christina? Who is this other man that you are not telling me about?_

The sudden sound of Mark's voice booming inside of her mind caught her by surprise. She had not spoken to him yet about Glen's appearance in the salon, and noticed by the sound of his voice in her mind that he was quite angry at the moment. While her eyes were focused on Rebecca's face, she kept the line of communication opened with him within her mind as she responded to him. _Mark, it is really nothing for you to be concerned about._

_I will be the judge of that, Christina. Now…who is it that your friend just mentioned that wants you as much as I do._

_It was just an innocent meeting when I went into Karen's shop to get my pay for Rebecca and me to go shopping. There was a delivery guy that walked in there, and I spoke with him for a few moments is all. _

_I need a name, Christina._

_The name on the card he gave me was Glen Jacobs, but I don't see-_

_Glen Jacobs?! Are you sure that was his name, Christina?!_

Christina blinked her eyes a bit from the sudden sound of Mark's voice screaming inside of her head. She reached up to her head, and rubbed it slightly, noticing a headache starting to form within the center of her head where she had heard him screaming at her.

"You okay?"

Christina lifted up her head, and looked towards Rebecca. She forced a calm smile on her face while her eyes looked upon her companion with a slight pained expression. "Y-yes, Rebecca. I am fine. I just…I just have a headache is all."

_Christina, are you sure that was his name? Is the man's name that you spoke to Glen Jacobs?_

_Yes, mark. That was his name. Why is it such-_

_I don't want you to speak another word to that person. You are not to speak to him again. Is that understood?_

Catching the sound of Mark's voice to be ordering her to not speak to someone who didn't seem much of a threat, Christina started to believe something from him: Mark had become more controlling and possessive of her since she allowed him to drink from her. He wanted her to do exactly as he told her to do, and to not say anything back to him.

_Mark, as much as I love you, I will not agree to those terms. _Christina spoke with a firm tone in her voice to him. She made sure that she talked to him in a way that made it crystal clear that she would not back down from him in that instant. _You may have started the process to turn me into a vampire, but I am not going to back down, and become submissive to you. I am going to do what I want when I want, not what you want me to do._

_Christina, I don't wish you to become submissive to me, but-_

_That is a fucking lie, and you know it is, Mark! If you didn't want me to submit to you, then you would not have even said what you just said to me! If you were not threatened by Glen's presence to me, you would not have even said anything to me about not seeing him! _Deep down inside her soul, Christina felt hurt by this new side of Mark. She didn't know what to think anymore. At first, he seemed so loving and kind to her. Now…he seemed just like every controlling, possessive boyfriend or husband that she had seen on television shows about. They are the kind of man she has always avoided…but Mark seemed to be showing characteristics of those very types of men. Turning her head towards the window of the passenger side seat, Christina closed her eyes, and pressed her forehead against it as her voice grew softer within her mind. _Mark, I don't know why you are doing this, but I am not going to become your little dog to do what you want me to do about Glen. I think it is best….if we just take the day to think about things…as well as about us. _

_Are you saying that you might break up with me over something like this?_

_That is exactly what I am telling you, Mark. If you don't see the kind of pain you are causing me right now…then perhaps it would be best if we just stay friends. _Without letting him get another word in, she cut off all mental communication to him within her head. She looked over towards Rebecca, and found her to be looking at her a bit more concerned. A smile came to her face, trying to ease her friend's concerns. "I am okay, Rebecca." She said, cheerfully. "Let's go and enjoy the day"

"You sure?" Rebecca asked, softly. "If you are not feeling good, I can take you home-"

"And miss out on a day of shopping with you? I don't think so!" She spoke with a chuckle in her voice towards the end of her sentence to her companion. Christina didn't feel good inside about what she said, but knew that she had to do what was necessary to make it known to Mark that she would not submit to his wishes for her to not talk to someone who had shown nothing to her for her to no speak to him. "Let's get going, Rebecca.."

"You got it, girl."

Christina flashed another smile towards her friend as she watched her shift the vehicle into drive. She turned her gaze towards the road, and watched out the front window as the car pulled away from Karen's salon.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-Two

Despite having left the salon behind her on the way to the mall with her friend, Christina found herself drifting back to the argument she just had with Mark inside of her mind. She didn't want to lash out at him like she did, but he left her no choice. The one thing that she could not stand from a man would be him wanting to possess or control what the person they are dating does during the day or who they talk to. She had always sworn those men away from her life. She had seen plenty of episodes of Maury and the Steve Wilkos show to realize that they are nothing but bad news, and nothing good ever happens for the women who are with them. The thought of something like that happening to her with Mark being the reason for it made her scared to the very core. Doubt started to cloud her thoughts of love for him, making it almost impossible for her to love him for the person she fell in love with.

"Here we are, Christina." Rebecca said, breaking the silence with her cheerful voice. "The Fayette Mall is a perfect place for us to go, and spend the day with one another."

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Christina focused her attention in the direction of a massive white building that stretched for what seemed to be three miles, and had three stories to it. Many cars were parked outside of the building with people going inside the building with nothing in their hands, as well as coming back out with bags upon bags of items they had spent their hard earned money on.

_I believe that this is just what I need right now. I need to spend some time with Rebecca, and just let myself forget about the problems that I am having right now with Mark. _A faint smile came to her face as she looked upon the building. She waited for her friend to park the vehicle before her hand opened up the door on her side of the vehicle. Removing herself from her friend's form of transportation, Christina closed the door behind her. She straightened the strap of her purse over her shoulder, and looked down towards it. Her right hand opened the flap, and peeled back a spot, revealing where she had stashed the money she had earned at Karen's shop.

"You ready to get this started, Christina?"

She broke herself out of the stare she had with the money in her purse as her hand closes back the flap, securing it from coming open during her trip inside of the mall. She glanced over to find Rebecca walking around the side of the vehicle in her direction. Christina managed a little wider smile on her face while her headed nodded up and down, a bit. "Y-yeah, Rebecca," she replied, softly, "I am ready to go in there, and kill some time with you."

"That is good to know." Rebecca reached where Christina was, and looked upon her with concern in her eyes. She knew that something was bugging her. There was no way that her friend could hide it. Something was deeply wrong with her, and it made her concerned. "Christina…are you sure that you are all right?"

Christina looked at her friend, and found her looking at her with a look of pure worry. She knew deep down that she couldn't lie her friend in the face any longer. Letting out a soft sigh, her voice escaped her mouth in a gentle tone. "I am having some problems with Mark, Rebecca." Christina said, choosing to at least tell her part of what was bugging her. She didn't think that informing her friend of her first step of becoming a vampire. "He just…he just doesn't seem to be the same man that I started to fall for in love with over the past several days now."

"Has he hurt you at all, Christina? If he has, so help me I am going to-"

"He hasn't hit me, Rebecca. It just seems like…."

"Like what?"

"He seems to be showing signs of being controlling and possessive with me is all." She looked down towards her hands in front of her body as another breath escaped from her face. Stating out loud that the person that she loves so much seemed to be possessive and controlling of her made her feel like less of a person. She had always made sure that she didn't end up like the women on the talk shows during the day that go on there saying that they are staying with someone who controls them because they love them. However, Christina knew that she loved him with all of her heart despite how things seemed to be going for the both of them. "I just don't know what to do, Rebecca."

"I think that coming here with me is going to help you clear your mind…and also help you figure out what to do about that hunky delivery man that was clearly hitting on you outside of Karen's Salon."

Catching the last part of Rebecca's statement, Christina couldn't contain her laughter. A loud burst of laughter escaped from her mouth as she looked up to her. She nodded her head as she laughed before motioning to the place. "Let's get going, Rebecca." Christina felt thankful for Rebecca. If it was not for her, things would become so hard for her. She knew that if it was not for Rebecca, she would be at home right now, sulking about what to do. Her body went into motion with her friend's frame, and headed for the glass entrance doors of the mall.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-Three

Pulling one of the glass doors open, Christina made her way inside of the building with Rebecca at her side. She noticed how they had arrived to the food court area of the mall, as well as the lack of activity there for the moment.

"Seems like we came on a slow day, Christina." Rebecca said, speaking up. She flashed a smile as she stood beside her in the food court area. "I am going to run to the women's restroom really quick before we get this started."

"Okay." Christina replied. "I will wait out here." She watched Rebecca head off in the direction of the women's restroom before her body slowly started to move in the same direction, taking some time to just walk.

_Seems like you have a lot on your mind at the moment._

Christina found herself being assaulted by her consciousness. At this point, she would have rather it be Mark. She didn't really want to deal with the side of herself that told her right from wrong, as well as the brutal honesty about things. _I don't really want to hear it right now, okay? _

_Why is that?_

_I believe you damn well why I do not want to talk with you right now. I am dealing with a bit of a life crisis involving the lives of both Mark and myself._

_Don't forget about Glen now, Christina. _

_Glen has nothing to do with the battle that is going on between Mark and me._

_Doesn't he? Ever since you talked with Glen, you have cut off your ties to Mark. Perhaps that the reason for you not wishing to get closer to Mark is the fact that Glen's arrival is bringing doubt about the concept of Mark being your soul mate._

_Shut up…_

_Perhaps, it is Glen that you are to be with, and that Mark is nothing more than-_

_I said shut up! I do not want to hear this from you for a second longer! When I want your opinion, I will ask for it. Until that time though, I want you to leave me the hell alone! _The levels of stress in her body had gotten to the point where they were boiling over. She was already becoming frustrated about the situation between Mark, Glen and herself. At this point, Christina didn't really need to have to listen to her conscious fussing at her about the whole situation. She brought herself to a stopping point outside of the hallway area that led down to the women's restroom, and glanced down the passage way.

There was no sign of Rebecca down the Tuscan styled floor. Just a few gumball machines and posters of upcoming events were in the area of the hallway.

_Come on, Rebecca. We need to get going if we plan to spend some time up here with each other. _Not paying attention to how she was feeling at the moment, Christina turned around, and discovered herself bumping into someone. She blinked her eyes a bit from the jar as she spoke up in a soft, apologetic voice. "I am so sorry about that." She said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Her body started to steady a bit from a pair of large hands wrapping around the upper parts of her arms.

"Don't worry about it, Christina."

Her blood nearly turned to ice upon the sound of a voice that seemed similar to that of Mark's voice. Lifting her head up, Christina discovered herself to be standing in front of the very person that she was having trouble with: Mark.

"I don't mind it when you bump into me like you did." Mark said. He spoke with his deep voice in an apologetic voice to her. Standing with his tall frame covered by a black tee shirt, dark denim jeans, and black boots, his long, black hair hung down his shoulders and back. He kept his emerald green eyes fixated on the beautiful young woman before as she remained there before him. His eyes had a soft, sorrowful look within them as he looked upon her. "How are you doing, Christina?"

"I am doing all right, Mark." Christina struggled a bit in her voice as she spoke to him. She felt conflicting emotions towards him since he obviously showed signs to her of his possessive side to her when she barely mentioned Glen's name to him. Her arms held herself a bit as she looked up to him. "I just got here with Rebecca. She went to the bathroom before we start on our shopping trip here."

"I see…" Mark looked down into her eyes from where he stood before her. Reaching down, he cupped a side of her face, and let his fingertips dance across her skin. His deep voice spoke to her, letting his love her drip from it. "I just want to apologize for how I reacted to you about Glen. There is just…There is just so much that you don't know about him, Christina. There is still so much that you don't know."

"What do you mean?" Christina's voice had an uncertain tone to it as she gazed upon him. The notion that there was an underlying reason as to why Mark lashed out at the mention of Glen's name made her even more curious. She didn't think that there was something beneath his anger for mention the name of the man she had met earlier. "What-"

"You okay, Christina?"

Christina looked down the hallway, and found Rebecca walking up with a protective vibe coming off her. She looked back towards Mark, and found him to be removing his hand from the side of her voice.

"I will see you later, Christina." Mark said. Turning around, he headed off in a direction with his head slightly bowed down.

She stood in complete shock of what is going on around her. First, she thinks she knows everything. Now…her world is turned upside down by the notion that there is some kind of feud going on between Mark and Glen. She turned her attention back to Rebecca, and found her to be having a look of concern for her on her face. "It is okay, Rebecca." Christina said, trying to ease her worries. "There is nothing bad going on here."

"He wasn't trying to get you to leave with him, was he?" Rebecca asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "If he was-"

"No, Rebecca. He wasn't doing that. He just wanted to apologize for how he was acting is all."

"Well…perhaps there is hope for him yet."

"Yeah…perhaps so." She looked away from her friend in the direction that Mark went off in, but couldn't find him through the sea of people. After a few more moments of trying to find him, Christina pulled her eyes away from the area, and started to walk in a direction with her friend moving up beside her.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-Four

After several hours of shopping, Christina made her way back into the food court with Rebecca at her side. She carried a few bags in her hands, two in one and one in the other one. Her hands held onto the bags as she moved over towards one of the many tables in the food court with her friend walking beside her. "Well," Christina said, "I believe that things went good for our shopping trip today, Rebecca." She turned, and looked towards the direction of where Rebecca was moving beside her with a calm look on her face. "Don't you think so?"

"I believe so." Rebecca said. She spoke with a slight chuckle in her voice as she moves to place her bags down in a chair at the four seat table. "It was nice for us both to take some time, and just unwind a bit."

"I think so too." Christina placed her belongings into one of the chairs as well before she looked around the area she was in.

Several fast food booths were scattered about the food court, covering both sides of the room.

"So, where do you want to eat at, Rebecca?"

"How about I go grab us something from the Subway booth?"

"That sounds good with me." Christina eased herself down into her chair, and brought her purse onto the table. She focused her attention onto her friend as she flashed a calm look in her eyes. "I think I will just have a turkey breast sub on white bread."

"Okay, Christina. I will go get us something to eat."

She nods her head to her, and watched her friend head off away from her. Her eyes looked over to the bags of stuff that she had spent money on, and smiled a bit, reflecting on spending time with her dear friend. _I believe that things are working out just fine now. _

_Does this mean that you are not angry with me anymore, Christina?_

Catching the sound of Mark's voice in her head, a smile came to her face, spreading wider. She couldn't deny that her feelings of frustration with him had disappeared during her time there with Rebecca. _I am not mad anymore with you, Mark. To be quite honest…I don't think I can stay mad at someone like you._

_That is good to know. So…what did you get today?_

Christina glanced over to the three bags, and scanned over the various items that were in each bags, carefully. _Well, I got a few movies, some CDs, some books, and some articles of clothing._

_What kind of clothes did you get?_

Her eyes danced over a particular crimson and black lined bra and matching thong that were nestled with a pair of jeans and a pretty crimson v neck top. She smiled towards them, knowing very well that he was the reason why she had gotten them. _Well…I would like to keep a secret for right now._

_Really? Is this secret something that you wish to show me later on perhaps this evening?_

_Well, if you feel like it…I would like for us to spend time tonight with each other if that is all right by you._

_I will be at your home tonight at 8:30 to pick you up. Until then, I will let you get back to spending time with your friend, my love. _

Christina started to find herself falling back in love with Mark. Even though he had shown signs of being obsessive with her, she knew that there was more to the story. That night, she had had a good chance to find out the truth between the feud between Glen and Mark. Removing her eyes from the food, she looked in the direction that her friend had gone in.

Among the people there, Rebecca came walking towards her with a large tray containing their food.

She smiled towards her as she rose up from her seat. Christina took the imitative to take the tray from her, and placed it down on the table they both were sharing to eat from. She looked back towards her after her hands had gotten her sandwich, chips, cookies, and coke from the tray, letting her use it.

"I believe that this is a nice ending to a day." Rebecca said, calmly. She took a bite out of her sandwich while her eyes were focused on her friend. "You want to do something tonight?"

After taking in a bite of her sandwich, Christina nearly choked on the bite she took. She had not planned on her friend wanting to do something that night. Swallowing down the lump, her voice escaped her mouth in a soft voice. "Actually…I have plans for tonight."

"You mean with Mark, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't be ashamed of that girl!" Rebecca softly chuckled as she spoke to her. "I am glad to see that Mark is getting back into your heart. Perhaps after a long night of love making-"

"Rebecca!" Christina softened her voice to a screaming whisper. She looked to her in complete shock. She was the last person that she expected to hear talking about her love making with Mark. "My sex life has nothing to do with you right now."

"I won't say another word about it."

She watched her softly chuckle as she ate. Rolling her eyes, Christina proceeded to enjoy the rest of her meal with her friend in the crowded food court.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-Five

After finishing her meal with her friend, Christina stood up, and dusted some crumbs off of her body. She made sure that she was free of them before her eyes moved back in the direction of her good friend. "Well," Christina said, calmly, "I believe that I am pretty full at the moment."

"Yeah," Rebecca replied, "I think that I am done as well. How about we put our trays away, and get out of here?"

"I am with you on that one." Christina got her tray, and walked over towards the direction of where one of the trash cans were that had a tray slot overhead of it. She slid her tray on it, and walked past Rebecca to their table. She picked up her bags in both of her hands, and looked back in the direction of where her friend was. "Well, I believe that we had a good day of shopping, and now we can go home and rest up for school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." A soft whine escaped into Rebecca's voice as she gathered her bags into her hands before looking back to her. "I am not looking forward to the thought of that quiz that our art teacher is giving us tomorrow."

"Don't tell me you haven't studied for it, Rebecca?! She announced that quiz two months ago for us to prepare for it since it is our final for that class!"

"I had other things on my mind."

"Would the idiot you took to the dance be the reason for that?" She flashed a look, questioning her on the douche bag that she had brought with her to the ball instead of a nicer guy. A soft chuckle escaped from her mouth when she found her friend to be glaring right back at her.

"Let's not even talk about that moron right now." Rebecca tried to not let her frustration for her failed date come to the surface as she looked to her. "I want to focus on us getting out of here, and onto the road home."

"I like the way that you are thinking." A soft giggle escaped into Christina's voice as she spoke to her friend. She loved hanging out with Rebecca, and found things becoming much smoother and easier when she would hang around with her. Holding onto the bags of items she had purchased, Christina turned towards the direction of where the main entrance was.

Running through the doors, a group of three men wearing black ski masks, black jackets, black shirts, black leather pants, and black leather boots stormed inside. Each held a black rifle in their hands while looking over the crowded food court.

"Get down!" Christina whispered to Rebecca. She squatted down underneath their table with her beside her. She held onto her a bit as she remained there with her. Her eyes looked back, and noticed the men going after the people closest to the door, demanding money from them. _Oh man…this is not good!_

_What is wrong, Christina? What is going on?_

Catching the sound of Mark's voice echoing inside of her head, Christina found herself to be relieved, and knew that he was her only hope. _Mark, there is a situation at the mall. Are you anywhere near it?_

_I am right outside. What is going on?_

_There are three men in black ski masks and jackets holding guns. They stormed in and are now demanding money from everyone in the place._

_Where are you?_

_I am towards the back of the food court, but I don't know why you are asking-_

_Stay where you are…I am coming in._

Fear started to run through her like wildfire. The thought of Mark just storming in there, and dealing with three gunmen made her panic. She didn't want anything to happen to him even though he was a vampire who is very old and had powers she didn't know about. Focusing on the three men, she noticed how they were inching their way just a few feet from the entrance doors.

"Christina," Rebecca whispered, "I say that we try to make a run for it."

Christina looked to her friend with the same amount of concern that she had for Mark, and shook her head with fear in her eyes. "No!" She whispered, yelling. "Are you nuts, Rebecca?! They will shoot us before we can make it to the door! We need to-"

_Crash!_

Catching the sound of glass shattering, Christina turned her attention towards the direction of the main doors of the mall.

Shaking the glass off of his frame, Mark was seated upon the back of a black Harley Davidson motorcycle with purple flames on it. He focused on the one man that was left standing while his two friends were old cold.

Christina swallowed a lump down her throat as she watched him slowly rise from the motorcycle, and remove a pair of shades from his eyes, slowly. She pulled in a breath of air as she watched him approach the man.

"Wow." Rebecca kept her voice to a soft whisper as she remained focused on what was going on at that moment. "This is just like in the movies. Mark appears out of nowhere, and he has already taken care of two of the three men just by flying in here through the glass entrance doors of the mall."

_I wouldn't say that he did it without me alerting him, Rebecca. _A faint smirk came to her face from knowing that she informed Mark of what was taking place at the mall at that very moment. She focused her attention back in the direction of the man that was doing everything to keep Rebecca and her safe.

Mark stalked towards the man with a death-like stare in his emerald green eyes. One of his hands reached out, and grabbed the end of the gun that the man had aimed at him. He shook his head side to side, maintaining the look upon his face. Without warning, he snapped the end of the gun off with no sign of difficulty at all. "You shouldn't play with guns, boy." He said, firmly. His other hand came out, and wrapped around his throat before he hoisted him up in the air. "You get hurt when you play with the big dog."

Without a moment to react, Christina watched in amazement as Mark hurled the man against a mirrored wall in the food court. She watched him fall down to the ground with shards of glass going all around his frame. Focusing onto Mark, Christina stood up, and looked to him from where she was. "Mark!" Christina shouted out. She watched him look over towards her, and hurry in her direction. Wasting little time, Christina ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, holding onto her tightly. He looked to her face, showing nothing but love and concern for her. "Did they hurt you at all?"

"No, Mark." Christina replied. "They didn't get to us before you got in here. We were back from them to where they couldn't get to us." She smiled at him, feeling relieved and happy that he was there. "I am so glad that you could make it, Mark."

"There is no way that I am going to let some jerks hurt you like they were going to." Mark pressed his forehead against hers, and let out a soft breath of air. "Why don't you go over to where Rebecca is, and head on home? I will meet you at your place tonight."

"Okay." She nods her head up and down to him. Christina flashed him a sweet and loving smile before she turned, and headed over to where her friend was still nestled on the ground with a look of shock on her face.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-Six

Making her way around several people that were trying to make their way around her, Christina reached where Rebecca was still nestled on the ground underneath the table. She showed her hands to her friend, and flashed a smile. "Here you go, Becca." Christina said, friendly.

"Thanks." Rebecca replied. She slid her hands into her friend's grasp, and pulled herself up to stand up. Her eyes looked around the area that she was in with her before focusing back on her. "I believe that Mark is one hell of a man if he can show up in a moment's notice like he did, and take charge of a situation."

"He can sure do that." Turning, Christina focused her eyes in the direction where she had last seen Mark.

As the people were clearing around the area where the men were on the ground, Mark was nowhere in sight.

_Wait a minute...Where did he go? _Confusion started to settle inside of her mind due to not seeing him anywhere. _He was just over there. Where in the hell did he go to? _

_I thought that sticking around the area for too long would cause too much suspicion about how I was able to do what I did without any kind of difficulty.  
_Mark's voice spoke calmly deep within her mind, making contact with her once more. _However, I am planning to be at your place for our date for this evening. I am looking forward to being able to spend more time with you, and making up for my poor behavior that I did earlier._

_I didn't think that you were that bad, Mark. However...I am curious about what you have in mind for us._

_That...is a surprise for now. Just work on getting to your home, and not letting anything else happen to you._

A smile moved across her face from catching the last bit of what Mark said to her. She really liked him. He always managed to make her smile whenever she was down or confused on something. Evening though he did appear an ass to her earlier, she found that he seemed to make it up to her plenty by how he saved both Rebecca and herself, and how his charming, witty side seemed to make her forget all of her problems at the moment.

"Christina, what are you doing?"

Catching the sound of her friend speaking up to her, Christina looked over towards her friend, and found her to be looking at her with curiosity forming within her eyes. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as she focused back onto her friend. "Nothing. I was just...thinking about something."

"You mean Mark, right?" Rebecca asked, smiling.

"Yeah..." Christina walked over to where she had placed her belongings, and picked them up with her hands. She turned back towards Rebecca, and watched her gathering up her multiple bags. "I was just thinking about how well he came in time to stop from those men hurting anyone else in the food court."

"Well," Rebecca said, straightening herself to stand up, "he has done a lot of amazing things that I have yet to figure out. I am pretty sure that I will never be able to fully understand him."

_You have no idea how right you are, Rebecca. _Christina began moving towards the direction of the now broken front doors of the mall that led into the mall's food court with her friend at her side. She glanced over at her as she listened to the glass on the floor breaking underneath her feet. Deep inside, she wanted so badly to tell her friend about things going on with Mark and her. She wanted to tell her that she was going through a process to become a vampire so that she could spend forever with Mark at his side. However, there was a fear about her friend turning away from her, and treating her like a freak. Shaking her head, Christina moved herself outside of the mall, and started across the crosswalk with Rebecca.

"Christina?"

Catching the sound of a familiar voice, Christina turned around, and focused her eyes in the direction of the voice she had heard.

Moving across the crosswalk, Glen was moving in her direction with a curious and concerned look forming on his face. He brought himself to a stop before her as his eyes locked onto hers. "Christina, what the hell is going on here?" Glen asked. His deep voice spoke volumes of the concern that he had for her. "It looks like something went plowing inside of the entrance to the food court."

"Well," Rebecca said, cutting into the conversation, "Mark was the one who plowed into the building."

"Mark?" Glen looked towards Rebecca, becoming even more curious at the name. "Mark who?"

"Mark Callaway."

Christina felt every fiber of her being tightened up from her friend revealing the name of the very person that not only saved them, but also the name of the man that she was seeing. She watched Glen focus his eyes in her direction before she focused on Rebecca's direction. "Rebecca?" Christina asked, politely. "Could you bring the car over? I need to talk to him for a moment."

"Sure."

Christina watched Rebecca head off to get the vehicle before she turned her attention towards Glen's direction. She watched his eyes narrow upon her own as her body remained nestled where she had been.

"He is a dangerous person, Christina." Glen said, firmly. He spoke with a fierce tone in his deep voice. "He is not a good guy for you to associate with."

"Glen...He is not as bad as you think he is." Christina tried to not let on that Mark had talked to her about him. She knew that there was something about Glen that Mark didn't like. If Mark felt unsure about him, Christina knew that there was something about Glen that was not very welcoming. She took in a breath as she kept her eyes on him. "He has never done anything to make me question his actions yet."

"Christina, he is going to end up hurting you. He is not good for you."

Christina went to speak when she heard Rebecca honking her horn. She looked over to see Rebecca waiting on her before her eyes looked back towards Glen's Direction. "I have to go now, Glen. I will talk to you soon." Christina turned to walk away when she felt one of her hands grabbed. She turned around, and found Glen to be looking down at her, as well as his body being close to hers. She pulled in a breath of air as she focused on him. "Glen...I have to go."

"I am not going to let him hurt you, Christina." Glen spoke in a deep whisper, matching the sensual voice that Mark had. His eyes burned deeply into her own. "He doesn't deserve someone as sweet and loving as you, Christina."

She stood in complete shock and amazement from hearing what he said to her. Christina never thought that Glen would voice to her that he thought that Mark was not good enough for her, and didn't deserve her. She watched him head off in a direction before she managed to move around the car to the passenger side door of Rebecca's vehicle.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Placing her bags in the backseat of Rebecca's vehicle, Christina eased herself into the passenger side seat. She closed the door back, and looked towards the direction she had last seen Glen go in.

Standing on the sidewalk, Glen's back was towards Christina and Rebecca's direction. His strong arms hung down at his sides as he looked at the security personnel trying to clean up all the broken glass that was left from Mark's entrance into the ball. He slowly turned, and looked over his shoulder. His eyes fixated themselves upon Christina's form inside of Rebecca's vehicle.

_What am I going to do? _Christina swallowed a lump down her throat as she watched Glen from where she was sitting. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was focusing all of his attention on her, and that there was something going on inside of his own mind at that moment. _I did not count on this to happen at all. _

_What are you talking about, Christina? _Mark slipped inside her thoughts after having sensed her moment of worry. _Is something else is going on at that moment?_

She cringed at Mark catching what she said in her mind. She didn't wish to inform him that Glen was outside of the food court's entrance, as well as that he issued a threat to her that involved her not being with Mark. Swallowing a lump down her throat, Christina closed her eyes, cutting her contact off with Glen. _Mark…Glen is outside of the food court's entrance where you drove through it._

_What?! What do you mean he is there?_

_He is here…and he is staring at me right now from where I am with Rebecca in her vehicle. We are fixing to pull out of the parking lot right now, and head to my townhouse for me to get ready for our date for the evening._

_If he tries to follow you, I want you to tell me. _

_Mark, I am sure that he will do anything to hurt-_

_Christina…you cannot go against him on your own. Promise me that if he tries to follow you at all that you will let me know._

_Okay…I promise, Mark. _The sensation of the car going into motion caused her to open up her eyes, and cut off all communication to Mark. She turned her attention back towards the food court's entrance, wanting to see if Glen was still there.

However, there was not a single sign of Glen to be found among the security guards who were trying to get any kind of information on what happened at that very moment.

A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. That was one less thing to worry about. She didn't want to deal with Glen following her to her home, and her having to tell Mark that he is coming after her. Christina found herself seeming to be caught in the middle of some sort of romance story with a lot of action in it. There was no way that this could be real. Two brothers, both hot as hell, were chasing after her, and fighting against themselves for her.

"You all right over there?"

The sound of Rebecca's voice brought her back to reality. Blinking her eyes a bit, Christina turned her attention towards the direction of the driver side of the car. "Y-yeah," she replied, "I am all right, Rebecca. Just a little shook up is all."

"Oh, I bet I know why you are so shook up over there." Rebecca replied. A grin started to form across her face as she spoke up to her friend. A soft chuckle escaped from her mouth as she spoke to her. "You are a lucky dog, girl."

"Why am I so lucky?"

"You have Glen and Mark both chasing after you and it seems to me that there is some tension going on between the two of them."

"Well…it does seem that way."

"You have the kind of life that many women would die to find themselves in."

"How so?"

"You are smarter than this, Christina." Making sure that the road was clear of any kind of traffic, Rebecca pulled out onto the road, and headed in the direction of where Christina's townhouse was located in town. "There are two men who are very attractive that are fighting each other because they both want a piece of you."

_That is the last thing I really want to hear, Rebecca. I don't need you saying things like that to me at the moment. _Christina waited for a moment to see if Mark was going to butt into her thoughts like he did before, and make his presence known.

However, there was not a single sound from Mark in her mind at all.

Noticing that Mark was not responding, Christina glanced over the back of her seat at the road behind Rebecca's car, and noticed that Glen wasn't anywhere in sight. A feeling of relief and peace washed over her. She turned around, and looked back towards Rebecca from where she is situated in the passenger side seat.

"In my opinion, it seems to me that they won't stop until one of them has you by their side for as long as you both live." Rebecca looked over towards her friend, and flashed a smile. "Now…let me get you home girl so you can get all pretty for Mark when he comes to pick you up tonight for your hot date."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Rebecca." A smile washed over Christina's face, replacing the expression of concern that had been there earlier. "The quicker we get back to my place, the more time that I will have to make sure that I look my best for when Mark shows up."

"Hang on then!"

Before another word could escape from her mouth, Christina giggled from the sensation of her friend speeding down the road in the direction of where she called home.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Pulling up outside of her townhouse with her friend behind the wheel, Christina waited for Rebecca to bring the vehicle to a stop. She undid her seatbelt and opened up the passenger side door. "Thanks for the ride, Becca." Christina said. She spoke in a polite voice towards her friend as she opened up the door behind her to get her belongings. Pulling out her shopping bags, she closed the door back with her free hand, and walked over towards the sidewalk. She made her way over towards the direction of the driver side door, and bent down to look into the car's open window at her friend. "I enjoyed us spending time together like we did."

"I enjoyed it as well, Christina." Rebecca replied. She spoke with a cheerful tone emerging in her voice. "I am glad that we went to the mall like we did, Chris. I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

"I would really like that. I best head on in since I need to get ready."

"Oh that is right…You got a hot date tonight with Mark when he comes knocking at your door."

Rolling her eyes, a soft chuckle escaped Christina's mouth. She shook her head at her friend, and waved towards her with her free hand. Her body turned around, and headed up the front stairs of her townhouse home. She listened to the sound of her friend pulling away as she reached into her pocket for her house keys. Humming, Christina slid one of the keys into the keyhole, and gave it a little twist. She pushed the door open, and stepped over the threshold. Her hands closed the door back to where it sealed itself shut. Christina wasted little time in heading up the stairs to her room. Opening up the door, she deposited the bags onto her bed. Reaching inside the bag, she placed out her red hot outfit for the evening on the bed.

Ding-dong.

The sound of her doorbell caught her off guard. She was pretty sure that it wasn't Rebecca unless she forgot to tell herself. Christina walked out of her room, and made her way back down the stairs to the front door of her home. She wrapped one of her hands around the doorknob, and gave it a twist. "Yes, Rebecca?" She asked, opening it up.

Standing on the other side of the door, Glen was looking down at her from where he stood in the doorway of her home. "Hello Christina." He said, deeply. His eyes focused in on here as he watched her. A sensual smile danced across his face as he looked down at her. "I believe that you have the wrong person…Rebecca is long gone now."

Fear started to course through every single one of her veins. Glen was standing right in front of her with the kind of look that Mark would give her, and have her weak in the knees. However, Glen is not Mark. Mark is the person that she is meeting for a night on the town, not Glen.

She pulled in a breath of air as she focused in on him. "Glen," she said, calmly, "I think that you need to go right now."

"Do you really want me to go, or is it because of Mark that you want me to go away?" Glen asked. He kept his eyes fixated on her as his muscular physique made its way inside of her home, and closed the door behind him. "I can tell that you want me to be here. Your eyes cannot lie to me right now."

Christina found herself to be in deep trouble. She was alone in her home with the very man that Mark had warned her about. She didn't know what was going to happen. All she knew that if Mark got here with Glen in her home that it would not be good for her. She swallowed a lump down her throat as she looked into his eyes. Her back pressed against the wall behind her as she held the stare with him. "Why are you here, Glen?"

"I told you that I am going to show to you that Mark is not the right man for you, Christina." He reached down, and wrapped his fingers around her sides. "I wish to give you a small sample of what I can offer you."

Before she could stop him, Christina discovered herself being lifted up high in the air until her face was in front of his own. She swallowed a lump down her throat as she watched his face. Small shivers ran through her body around her thighs. Her eyes glanced down, and noticed how his hands where holding her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She looked back to his face as she started to realize the gravity of the situation. "What are you going to do, Glen? Are you preparing to rape me?"

"I would never do something as cruel as do a thing as raping you." Glen brought his face in closer to hers until there was just barely an inch between her mouth and his. "What I am about to do is give you a taste of what is to come from me."

Her mouth opened up to speak up, wishing to find a way for him to not proceed with what he was bound to do with her. Suddenly, she discovered his mouth sealing hers into a sensual kiss with him. Her eyes widened out of shock of him kissing her like he was. She couldn't believe it. Glen was kissing her in a way that made her body shook all over. Christina desperately fought to keep from giving into the kisses he was slipping to her.

"It is okay, Christina." Glen whispered, speaking in the kiss to her. "I know you want me as much as I want you. You don't have to hide it from me. No one is here to see us."

Unable to resist the urge, Christina slowly closed her eyes, and slipped into the kiss with him. She moved her mouth with his, allowing herself to slip into the moment with him. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she discovered his tongue to be sliding inside of her mouth. Her tongue began to run along his as she ran her hands up and down his back. Her body was going crazy from feeling how he was kissing her, as well as fondling her body with it against the wall.

_Look at what you are doing, Christina! You are making out with a man that is not the man that you are to be meeting tonight! Stop what you are doing before it goes too far!_

Realizing what she was doing at that moment, Christina snapped herself to her senses. She fluttered her eyes a bit moments before Glen's arms started to ease her down to the ground. Her eyes watched him pull away from her and head for the front door of her home. Christina struggled to straighten out her clothes as she saw him going out the front door. She turned away, and headed for the stairs with a concerned look on her face.

"Christina…"

Her body stopped completely from the sound of Glen's voice whispering to her. She turned around at the stairs, and looked to him from where she stood with her arms at her sides.

"I know that Mark is planning to meet you tonight…but I am not going to give up on you." Glen kept his full attention onto her from where he stood in the doorway. "I am going to fight him until you are by my side."

Christina stood in complete awe of what he said to her. She watched him move out of her home and close the door behind him. Her hands moved up to her face, touching where he had kissed her in a way that made her shake down to her core. Feelings of lust started to come over her once more from where she was nestled. Before they could spread all over, she shook her head, doing her best to fight off the sensations. Christina turned, and raced up the stairs as fast as she could to her bathroom.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Making her way into her bathroom, Christina slammed the door behind her, and leaned her back against it. She was angry with herself for what she allowed to happen. She always prided herself in not being the kind of girl to cheat on anyone. However, she had just done that. A few moments ago, she allowed herself to succumb to feelings of passion and desire that Glen made her experience inside of her body. Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against the door to her bathroom, and pressed her hands against it.

_What are you to do now, Christina? _Her rational thinking had stepped in after having witnessed what she allowed to happen downstairs in the foyer of her home. _You just did the one thing that you would never do in your life. You always promised yourself that you would not do what you just did. _

_I am aware of what I have done, and how wrong it is. _Feelings of frustration started to creep inside of her mind. She hated herself for having allowed herself to sink to the point where she was allowing another man other than the one that she loved dearly to place their hands on her, and have her succumb to feelings of desire that they caused her to experience. Pushing away from the door, Christina turned on the hot water in her shower. She moved her hands to her clothes, and started to remove them from her body. _You think that I don't know how wrong it was for me to do what I did?_

_I did not say that. I am just saying is that you allowed yourself to submit to the carnal desires that Glen made you experience. He has the power to make you feel things that Mark seems to not allow you to feel._

_Don't even say that! _Christina snapped at her rational side. She didn't want to even consider admitting to the notion that Glen made her feel things that Mark couldn't do. Although what happened downstairs made her fall for his charms, she did not want to believe that Glen could do something that Mark could not do. Stripping down to where she was naked, Christina moved in the shower, and proceeded to clean herself up. _I do not want you to even suggest such things as that to me right now._

_I am not lying though, right? I believe that you want Glen more than you want Mark. Also, I can tell by the way he told you that he was not going to stop until he has you with him by his side that you want him even more than ever before._

A sensation of dread started to creep inside of her. She knew that she wanted both Glen and Mark badly. They were wonderful men, and they could make any woman happy. However, they were both wanting her for themselves, and they were not about to stop until she was with either one of them. Shaking her head, she did her best to ignore the whisperings of her rational side as she did her best to quickly clean up.

"Christina!"

Her body nearly froze on the spot from catching the sound of Mark's voice screaming out her name downstairs. She closed her eyes, having an idea of why he was there.

Glen must have gone to him, and confronted him. That was the only reason why he would be there at that moment. Glen must have gone to him, told him of what she had done with him, and proceeded to fight him.

She knew that she was in for one hell of an argument. Sighing, Christina took in a breath and spoke in a loud voice. "I am upstairs, Mark." Christina said, speaking aloud. "I am finishing in the shower right now!" She turned the water off, and reached out to where a towel was hanging on a nearby rack. Her hands brought it back, and wrapped it around her body, securing it from falling down. Pulling on the curtain, she turned to step out of the shower.

Standing on the other side of the shower, Mark was looking at her with a look of upset and concern. His eyes were watered with tears that ran down his cheeks as he looked to her. "Christina," he whispered, "is it true? Did….did Glen put his hands on you?"

Her heart nearly broke from seeing the look of pure sadness in his eyes. She didn't wish for him to cry because of something she did. However, this was the case. It was her own fault that he was crying. As her eyes teared up, she looked down in shame. "Yes." She whispered. "Glen made his way into my home, and…forced himself onto me."

"Did you…have sex with him?"

She snapped her head up and shook her head side to side with a confused look on her face. "No! He only kissed me with my body pinned to a wall in the living room is all. We didn't have sex with one another. Did he-"

"I wanted to ask for myself to know." Mark sat down on the toilet in the room and bowed his head. "I have failed at keeping you safe from him."

"Don't blame yourself, Mark." She eased herself down on a side of the tub, and took one of his hands. She looked to him with nothing but love in her eyes for him. "I should have been more strong to battle him, but I was not prepared for him to come into my home and do what he did with me."

"I am going to start making sure that he does not get at you again." Mark looked to her as he spoke in a firm whisper. He rose up, and focused his attention on her. "I want you to get your things together, and come with me."

"Where are we-"

"I am taking you away from here before Glen can come back, and try to do anything else with you." Mark stood up, and walked to the open doorway of the bathroom. He looked to her with a firm look in his eyes. "I am prepared to do anything to make sure he does not try to do anything else with you."

Before she could speak up, Christina watched Mark storm out of the room and head down the stairs. She knew that a battle was coming, and that she was the prize to be won from it. She managed to stand up on her feet with her hands holding onto the towel. Taking in a breath of air in, Christina left her bathroom and made her way to her bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Forty

Rushing into her room from the bathroom, Christina slammed the door shut behind her. She wasted little time in removing her wet towel from her body, and tossing it down onto the floor of her room. Her frame rushed over to her bed where she had placed her items that she had bought earlier on in the day at the mall with her friend. Christina reached into the bag, and first retrieved her crimson and black bra and matching thong. _It is a shame that things are not different at the moment. I would be smiling right now at the thought of Mark seeing me in this little number if it was not for the fact that Glen was coming after me. _A sigh escaped through her lips as she worked the straps of the bra over her shoulders. She reached back, and snapped the bra into place before she got the waistband of the thong into her hands.

_What little number are you referring to, Christina?_

She froze for a split second due to the sound of Mark's voice inside of her head. For a moment, her concern for Glen coming back to get her disappeared, and was replaced with worry about him seeing her in it. Quickly, Christina grabbed her jeans that she had bought, and slid her legs through the holes of them. _Well…It is a surprise, Mark._

_Once we get away from here, we will be able to relax and not worry about Glen finding us. Perhaps…you will allow me to see what you are referring to as your little number._

A smile danced across her face from catching the sound of what Mark said to her within the confines of her mind. _We will have to wait and see how things go for us, Mark. _The thought of making him wait to see her in the lingerie that she had gotten made her a little bit more excited. There was something about having him to see her in what she got that made her feel ecstatic. She snapped her pants into place before sliding her crimson shirt over the top of her head. Walking across the floor of her room, she stopped at her dresser, and opened up several drawers. Her arms pulled out a large amount of her bras, panties, socks, tops, and pants for the moment. She knew that she had to hurry out of there before Glen came back there. Walking over to her bed, Christina dumped her armful of clothes onto her bed.

Knock.

Christina stumbled a bit from catching the sound of a knock at her door. She slowly turned, and looked towards the door with a little bit of nervousness in her eyes. "Y-yes?" Christina asked. Her voice grew to the sound of a nervous whisper. "Who is there?"

"It's me, Christina." Mark replied, gently. "I came up here to see how things are going with you."

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth after having heard his voice on the other side of the door. She relaxed her body, and made her way over towards the direction of her closet. "Come on in, Mark. I am just going to grab a bag from the closet to put my clothes in that are on the bed at the moment." She listened to the sound of Mark walking into her room as she made her way out of her closet with her sleep over bag that she always took with her when she would go spend the night with Rebecca.

"I believe that the sooner we get out of here that the better off we both will be." Mark glanced down towards the bottom of her bed, and looked upon where her shoes were. He squatted down, and looked over the shoes. His ears listened to the sound of her putting the empty bag on her bed, and placing her clothes inside of it as quickly as she can. Reaching, Mark slid out a few pairs of her shoes, and rose up. He waited for her to put the last piece of her clothing inside of the bag before he showed the shoes to her. "Here…I think that you need some shoes to wear besides the black slippers."

"Thanks." She managed a brave smile on her face as she took the shoes from him. Christina eased the shoes in her bag, and grabbed onto the zipper. She worked the zipper from one side of the bag to the other, sealing her belongings up in it. Her eyes scanned over the floor to where her black slippers were. Making her way across the floor, Christina wasted little time in sliding on her shoes before she turned around. "Okay…I just need to grab my purse and this bag before we get going."

"I will take this on outside, and meet you at the car." Mark walked up, and grabbed the strap of her bag. His eyes moved back towards her, and took the time to scan over her curvaceous frame in the new outfit she had spent money on at the mall. A mischievous smile danced across his face as he took in every inch of her body. "Is this the little number that you were talking about? If it is, it looks damn good on you."

Before she could stop herself, a loud burst of laughter escaped from her mouth. She found herself caught off guard by his compliment, but liked in hearing his adoration. "This is part of the little number, but it is not just it."

"I believe that we will _definitely _need to see about you showing me what you have hiding underneath those clothes."

Christina watched him walk out of her room with a smirk on his face. She was amazed that even as stressful and tense the situation was at the moment that he was still his charming, seductive self. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the strap of her purse, and made her way towards the direction of her opened doorway.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Forty-One

Making her way out of her bedroom, Christina headed down the stairs of her home that led to the front door area. She kept herself focused on getting out of there before something happened. She knew that Mark and her needed to get on the road, and away from her home before Glen showed up to try and take her away before they could leave. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Christina moved towards the direction of the door.

"Hello brother."

Her body came to an abrupt stop due to the sound of Glen's voice on the other side of the door. _Oh no…It can't be Glen…Could it? _The prospect of having to face Glen and Mark fighting over her was not a pleasant sight. Truthfully, she was flattered to have two great looking men wanting her to be with them. However, Christina didn't want anyone to get hurt over this. She slowly started to focus on what Glen said: Hello Brother.

"You dare show your face here after what you did to her behind closed doors, Glen?" Mark asked, sounding deadly in his deep voice. "You made a grave mistake when you placed your hands on my woman."

"Your woman?" Glen asked. He spoke with a coy tone in his deep voice. "From how I had her against the wall earlier, it seems like she is my woman."

Christina closed her eyes in disgust. She was ashamed that she allowed herself to have Glen touch her and kiss her in a way that Mark had only done before. Mark was the only person she wanted to be with, not Glen. The only one that she could see herself spending eternity with was in fact Mark.

The sound of someone being slammed into the ground snapped her out of the thoughts in her mind. Wrapping one of her hands around the doorknob of her front door, Christina pulled the door open, and cast her gaze in the direction of where she had heard the noise last time.

In the middle of the road, Mark was engaged in a street fight with Glenn. Mark had a trash can lid in his hand as he brought it out, and slammed it against Glenn's head with his fist, causing a tremendous blow to occur. His eyes watched Glenn stagger for a moment before delievering another devasting punch to his head.

Her eyes widened in fear and also remorse for what was going on. She had never seen Mark be this violent before, and it did scare her. However, Christina didn't wish Glenn to feel pain like he had to be feeling. The last thing she ever wanted was someone to get hurt because of herself.

"Is that all you got, big brother?" Glen asked, chuckling. With blood trickling down from his forehead, he grabbed him by his throat, and hoisted him up high. His eyes burned with hatred as he held him up in the air, dangling him in the air. "You think that you can get whatever you want, and think that I might not even want the same thing as you do."

"What is it that you want, Glenn?" Mark asked, softly. He kept his gaze on his younger half, knowing very well who he was despite having not told Christina who he truly was.

"You know what I want, brother." Glenn took his eyes off of Mark, and focused them in the direction of where Christina stood in the doorway of her home. His need for her burned with a thousand suns, and she was the only one who could calm it for him. "You know what I want…and you know that I won't stop until I have it."

"Christina, run."

Catching the sound of what Mark said to her, Christina felt her heart tense up. She didn't want to run away, and leave him there to face off against Glenn by himself. However, Christina knew that if she stuck around that Glenn would have the chance to take her somewhere that Mark couldn't find her.

_Run for it, Christina! _Her brain screamed. The rational side of her mind spoke with a need for her to run away before Glenn had the chance to catch her, and take her away from Mark. _You need to get your ass in gear, and get moving before he has the chance to do what he said he wants to do!_

_But-_

_No butts, Christina! You get your ass moving right now before its too late!_

Slowly, she started to understand that her mind had the right idea. She needed to get moving before Glenn could stop her. Christina pulled her eyes away from Glenn's direction, and started to hurry down the stairs. She turned towards the left, and discovered Paul to be standing there, blocking her way. "Paul, get out of the way!" She screamed. "I have to get going!"

"You are not going anywhere, Christina!" Paul shouted. He shook his head at her as he stood in front of her. "It is time that my son takes what is rightfully his…and that…is you."

Her eyes widened in fear, as well as shock, at what she was hearing. The very man that had been there with her before she attended the prom with Mark at her side was now siding with the very person who was wanting to take her away from the one that she loved the most in the world. Slowly, Christina started to back away from him. She believe that if she got enough room that she could out run his fat, short body. Her body turned around to face the other direction, and discovered Glenn to be standing there.

"I am not going to lose you so easily this time." Glen said, deeply. Bending towards her, he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "Mark is not going to take you from me now."

"Let me go, Glenn!" Christina shouted out. She looked back as Glenn started to run her down the sidewalk in a direction to find Mark on the ground with blood coming from his head. "Mark!" She struggled to get loose from Glenn's grip as he was running away with her in his possession.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Forty-Two

Christina struggled to get away from Glen for what seemed to be forever. She noticed how they were going deeper into the woods near her home than she had been before. Her arms kept up hitting at his back while her legs were kicking him in the chest. "Stop this, Glen!" She screamed out. The desperation in her soul to get back to Mark rose to the surface in her. "I need to get back to Mark!"

"You are not going anywhere, Christina." Glen replied. He spoke with his deep voice, using a firm tone. He was not about to lose her to Mark again. Rounding a corner, he made his way up to where a two story log cabin home stood among some tall oak and pine trees. He walked up the front stairs of it, and opened up the front door. Once inside, he kicked the door shut behind him, and turned towards it. One of his hands moved away from where she was, and locked the door in place.

Given the chance to get free, Christina wasted little time in sliding down Glen's body to the hardwood floor. She tried to catch herself, but found her body falling down onto her right side a little hard. Her eyes winced a bit in pain for a moment before they began to blink a bit.

The sight of a fireplace burning brightly was before her eyes with wood crackling within it. The sights and sounds of the city were long gone, and had been replaced with only the sound of crickets outside and the pitch dark night sky with the moon shining down through some clouds in it.

Christina couldn't believe where she was. One moment, she was fixing to leave her home to stay with Mark until they could figure something out to do with Glenn. Now, she was at Glenn's home and far away from where Mark was. The sound of Glenn's heavy footsteps moving towards her caught her attention. She looked up, and found him to be standing at her feet.

"Welcome to my home, Christina." Glenn replied. He spoke with a firm tone that had a lingering sensuality to it. "I would suggest to you to not try and run away from me."

Catching the sound of Glenn throwing a threat at her to not run back to Mark, the man she loved, Christina moved to her feet quickly, and glared at him. "You have no right to do this, Glenn." She said, firmly. "Mark and I are together. You have no place to stand here and tell me that I cannot go back to him."

"You are not together anymore, Christina." Glenn moved a step closer to her while his voice took on a much more threatening sound to it. "As far as I am concerned, you are going to be staying here with me from now on." He reached towards her face with one of his hands, and brushed several strands of her hair from her face. "You will come to love me as you loved Mark."

She slapped his hand from her face as she glared at him. "I will never love you like I loved Mark." She allowed her frustration and boiling hatred with him to come to the surface. "You have no right to stand there, and tell me that I am now separated from Mark, as well as that I am to be with you like I was with him."

"Whether you like it or not…you are not leaving."

"We will see about that." Christina showed no fear as she took a step around Glenn, and headed for the front door. Without warning, she was pulled away from the door, and pinned to a wall. She looked up to find Glenn in front of her, holding her hands to the wall behind her.

"I can be forceful with you, Christina." Glenn growled. He hated doing this to her, but he was not about to lose her to Mark again. His hands released hers from his grip, and let them fall back down to her sides. However, his body pressed firmly against hers as he looked down at her. "However…I don't want to do that with someone as beautiful as you are."

Christina went to speak when she noticed Glenn's covered manhood pressing firmly against her jeans, alerting her of how he was feeling for her at the moment. She swallowed a lump down her throat as she looked up to him. "Glenn…I am with Mark. I can't-" Her voice was cut off from the sensation of his lips crushing against hers. She muffled out some soft noises against his mouth as she tried to fight what he was causing to stir in her.

"Yes, you can, Christina." Glenn said, muffled against her mouth. He moved his lips down to a side of her neck, and began to kiss her there, passionately while his hands ran up and down the sides of her body. "Let yourself go with me, Christina. I can make love to you like Mark has never done for you. I will show you my feelings tonight."

Before she could protest, Christina discovered his hands to be picking her up by her thighs, and carrying her in a direction. She looked back down to him in time to feel him have her lock into a deep passionate kiss with him. A soft moan escaped her mouth into his despite her best efforts to battle what he was causing to burn in her. Her ears caught the sounds of his feet moving her in a direction of the log cabin across the hardwood floor.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Forty-Three

Halfway up the stairs, Christina felt her back pinned to a wall in the cabin. Her mouth moved along with his, returning the deep, passionate kiss that he was giving to her. She shivered from feeling one of his hands moving away from one of her thighs, and traveling up her body towards her chest.

_What in the hell do you think you are doing, Christina?! _Her rational side said, screaming at her. The sight of her making out with him caused it to go off. _You are with Mark, but yet you are allowing Glenn to do to you what Mark would be doing to you right now if Glenn had not attacked him so viciously. _

_I am aware of that, but I can't stop it. _Christina released a soft noise inside his mouth due to the sensation of his tongue moving deep inside of her mouth, rolling around inside it. She knew that this was wrong, but she found herself in a situation where she couldn't get out of it. _He is not letting up for a single moment, and I don't think there is a way for me to get out of this. _

_This is what you need to do, Christina. You need to wait for the right moment, and make a run for it._

_What if he tries to stop me?]_

_You do whatever you can to make sure that he doesn't! You need to get back to the man that you love with all of your heart, and away from the one that just wants to possess you because you were with his enemy._

Deep down inside, she knew that her brain was right. She had to get away from Glenn as soon as possible if she was going to make it back to Mark in one piece. For the time being, she needed to make it realistic that she was into the moment with Glenn. Closing her eyes, Christina massaged her tongue along his. She slipped one of her hands up behind his head, and held onto it, tightly.

Glenn pulled out of the kiss for a moment, but kept his mouth just an inch away from hers. "I knew that you would want this, Christina." He said, speaking in his deep voice. He moved his hand up her chest, and grasped onto one of her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. "Mark can't do half of what I can do for you." Glenn moved his mouth back in, and pressed it against a side of her neck.

Christina felt guilty inside. Secretly, she really liked feeling what Glenn was doing to her, but also knew that this was wrong. Her heart remained with Mark, and he was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It suddenly hit her. Mark. Maybe he could still hear her thoughts if she called to him from where she was at that moment with Glenn. _Mark, can you hear me?_

Nothing came back to her.

Her heart sunk when she didn't hear him answer her back. She started to believe that he was in really bad shape from what Glenn did to her. Before the idea took over her mind, she took another chance to call out to him again as Glenn's mouth was moving across the soft skin of her neck and his hand was kneading her breast through her shirt. _Mark, are you there? Please answer me !_

_I am coming for you, Christina. _Mark's deep voice called to her. He spoke with a fierce tone in his voice. _I know where Glenn's home is, and I am on my way there right now. Has he tried to have sex with you yet?_

_Well, at the moment, he is having me to make out with him on the stairway. _Christina struggled to keep the connection with him as she felt Glenn's mouth move back to her mouth, and slide his tongue back in. She knew that she had to keep the charade up with him that she was into it. Her tongue proceeded to massage his back as her hand remained on the back of his head, holding him into the kiss with him. _I am not sure for how much longer I can keep him from taking me up to his room. I know for a fact that he wants to have sex with me really bad, and it is getting hard for me to keep him distracted from the bedroom._

Knock! Knock!

Her ears caught the sound of a hard knock at the door. Pulling out of the kiss with Glenn, she looked towards the direction of the door from where she was with him. Christina noticed how Glenn's arms had loosened on her, and she managed to slide down away from him. Her eyes returned to the door, and watched it fly wide open with a thunderous boot to it. Christina took the moment to look back towards the door from the stairs.

Standing in the doorway, Mark seethed with unbridled rage for what Glenn had done, both to him and to the woman that he loved with all of his heart. His fists balled up, tightly as his voice escaped his mouth in a heated tone. "You are not doing another indecent act with my woman, Glenn! She is coming with me!"

Her heart filled with joy from seeing Mark there to take her away from Glenn. The sight of him standing there, declaring that he was not going to let Glenn do another thing to her made her feel like she was high on the clouds. The moment was taken away quickly when she caught the sound of Glenn breathing, heatedly, when he spoke back to him from the stairs with a similar tone in his voice.

"I am going to finish what I should have finished when I took her from you in the first place." Glenn said. He cracked his knuckles as he rushed down the stairs, and ran at his brother, diving at him.

Christina watched in pure shock as Glenn and Mark went flying out the doors to the wooded outside area. She wasted little time in running down the stairs from the spot where she allowed herself to engage in a make out session with Glenn to the open doorway of the home to see what was going on between the man she loved and the man that wanted to possess her outside.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I have no claim with the WWE or to do with the character, The Undertaker. I wrote this story for the pure enjoyment of the character, and as a fan fiction. No profit will be made from it.

Note: The Undertaker in this story has the appearance that he had when he was in the Ministry of Darkness

P.S. This is where Kane comes into the picture

Chapter Forty-Four

Racing out onto the porch of Glenn's log cabin home, Christina brought herself to a stop by grabbing onto the railing on the stairs, and turned her eyes out into the front yard of his home.

Nestled on the ground, Mark and Glenn were delivering sharp punches to one another with no sign of letting it up at all. They both had a need to keep her for themselves and they were not about to let her go that easily.

"Stop it!" Christina said, screaming out. She hated to see two people fighting over her when they didn't need to fight because of her. Although she secretly liked seeing two people fighting over her, she really didn't like to see two people fighting. "You don't have to do this, Mark!"

"Yes, I do, Christina." Mark said, grunting. He shoved Glenn down to the ground. His eyes glared down at him with fiery hatred burning brightly in them. Mark dusted his hands off as he walked towards him, and grabbed Glenn by his shoulders. He lifted him up, and rushed him backwards against a tree. His eyes glared at him from where he stood, not hiding his burning hatred for him. "You are not going to touch her ever…ever again, Glenn."

"I highly doubt that you can truly defeat me, Mark." Glenn said. A sinister chuckle escaped from his mouth due to hearing what Mark said to him. He looked to him from where he was with his back against the tree. "You couldn't keep me from getting my hands on your beautiful woman, and I highly doubt that you can keep me from her." Glenn turned his head, and focused his eyes in her direction. "Tell him, Christina."

Christina tightened up from seeing Glenn focusing his eyes directly on her from where she stood as she spoke, softly. "Tell him what, Glenn?" she asked.

Glenn turned his head back towards Mark, and flashed him a devilish smirk. "Tell him how you felt when I had you on the stairway of my home with me kissing you instead of Mark."

"You son of a bitch!" With his rage now boiling over, Mark hurled Glenn over towards the direction of another tree that was a little smaller, and watched his body split the tree in half with the tremendous use of his strength. Heated breaths of air escaped his mouth as he looked at him. "I will never let you touch her again as long as I live!"

Jumping to his feet, Glenn showed a small wooden stake about the size of a knife in one of his hands. He focused a look of death on his face towards Mark's direction. "I guess then I am going to need to take your life then, Mark."

Her heart jumped in her throat from seeing Glenn possessing a knife. _Oh no…Glenn is going to kill him! I can't let him do anything like that to Mark! _Desperate to keep Glenn from hurting the man she truly loves, Christina moved herself down the stairs of the front porch, and rushed herself into the fight.

_Stop Christina! _Her rational side said, screaming at her. It could tell that she was running into a dangerous situation and that she could hurt herself from what she was heading into. _Mark has this under control, Christina! You need to stop before something happens to you that ends up taking your life!_

_I don't care what happens to me anymore! I can't let him get hurt on my watch! _Ignoring her reasoning, Christina rushed herself into the fight. She was willing to put her life on line for Mark if it meant keeping him safe from Glenn. Her body rushed towards Glenn's direction, and felt a sharp pain to her midsection. A soft gasp escaped her mouth from feeling something piercing her midsection. Her eyes slowly looked away from Glenn down to where she felt the pain.

Her midsection of her shirt had been pierced by the wooden stake that Glenn had. A few small streams of blood was flowing out from the wound, and falling onto the ground.

Christina lifted her head up, and looked towards Glenn's direction from where she was.

"Christina…" Glenn said, shocked at what happened. "I…"

She moved her mouth to speak for a moment before her legs lost the ability to stand up on her own. Christina went falling backwards towards the ground. Her body was caught by Mark's strong arms. She tried to fight the pain as she felt Mark ease her onto the ground. Her eyes turned towards Mark with her life fading from them. "I am sorry, Mark." She whispered, wishing to apologize to him. "I…I didn't-"

"It's okay." Mark whispered to her. He glared towards Glenn from where he was as his hand pulled the stake out of his love's body with little difficulty. Standing up, Mark used his vampire speed to send the stake deep into Glenn's chest. His eyes watched Glenn's body burn up from being stabbed with his own weapon. "Burn in hell for all time, Glenn." Mark moved himself down beside Christina's body, and lifted up her shirt.

The wound on her midsection was becoming worse with more blood coming out.

He knew that there was only one way to save her now, and that was to give her enough of his blood that would turn her into a vampire. Mark brought his wrist to his mouth, and extended his fangs. His canines sunk into his skin, and pierced it, letting his blood flow from it. Using his other hand to support her head, he showed his wrist to her. "You have to drink, Christina." Mark said, desperately. "If you don't…you are going to die."

"I want to be with you, Mark…forever."

"Then drink, and we shall be together forever."

Christina eased her mouth against his wound, and started to drink from it. She closed her eyes as his blood began to flow into her body. Instantly, her eyes flew open to show an emerald green shade that was glistening and could appear to be glowing in the night. Her skin started to pale where she slightly had a tan there. The wound on her midsection healed up, showing no sign of it being cut. Slowly, she lowered his wrist from her mouth, and looked to him from where she was nestled.

A smile came to his face from seeing her looking up at him. Mark reached down, and cupped a side of her face, caressing her skin with his fingertips. "My love…you are as I am now, and we are together forever and for always."

Christina smiled up to him. She reached up, and touched his face, gently. Her eyes gazed into his eyes for a moment before she suddenly remembered: Glenn. Standing up with Mark's help, Christina turned her eyes in the direction of where Glenn had been.

In the area where Glenn stood, a pile of ash that was still smoking could be seen.

Her eyes widened in awe of what she had seen. She looked towards Mark as she spoke in a soft voice. "Was he-"

"He was a vampire as well, Christina." Mark slipped one of his arms around her waist, and held her there with him. He looked towards the area with her there with him. "Tonight, he was prepared, and planned to take my life so that way he could turn you into a vampire, and be his mate until the end of time."

"I couldn't do that, Mark." Christina turned her head, and looked up to him. She reached up with one of her hands, and turned his face towards hers. A look of pure love for him poured out for him from where she was. "No matter what he would have done, I could never be with him when my heart is with you."

"As mine is with you." Mark leaned down, and locked her into a tender, loving kiss. He was happy to have the woman that he loves with all of his heart in his arms. The world seemed a lot safer for the both of them since their only enemy had been destroyed, and taken out of their life. Pulling out of the kiss, he picked her up in his arms, and gazed upon her face. "Let's go to my home, Christina. I need to start your training as a vampire now."

"As you wish." She leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Christina felt great knowing that Glenn was now out of their lives, and that no one would hurt them now. Even though she had just been transformed into a vampire, the experience took its toll on her. Her eyes gazed upon Mark's chiseled face for a few moments before she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she loves.

The End


End file.
